Reflection
by KyuWoon
Summary: Cling! CHAP 5 UPDATE... /BL/YAOI/Main Cast : Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun/ Pair : KyuSung/ Cinta datang karena terbiasa. Dan dengan terbiasa bersama, perlahan cinta itu tumbuh tanpa kita menyadarinya. Tapi..apakah kau akan sanggup jika harus mencintai orang yang masih belum bisa melepaskan bayang-bayang dari masa lalunya? Always stuck with Summary/So,RnR
1. Chapter 1

Takdir...

Takdir akan menemukan jalannya. Dan Jika takdirku adalah denganmu, maka selama apapun itu aku akan tetap menunggu. Walaupun yang kutunggu hanyalah bayanganmu..

.

Aku mencintaimu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title** :

Reflection

**Cast **:

Kim Jongwoon, Kyuhyun

**Other Cast :**

Akan muncul seiring cerita

**Lenght :**

1/?

**Warning** :

Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh beberapa drama Korea. Jadi maaf sebelumnya mungkin ceritanya sedikit pasaran. Tapi ide cerita ini semuanya keluar dari otakku sendiri. Sueeer deeh..^^. Bahasa ga baku. Masih banyak Typo(s). Dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Jadi harap dimaklumi ya..^^

**Disclaimer :**

Casts are not mine. I just borrow their name, so don't judge me if you don't like the casts, pairing and the story..

.

.

.

_Don't Like? Dont Read! And No Bash Please!_

.

.

_._

_Brak_!

"Ku-kumohon, jangan Tuan. Jangan. Rumah ini satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Aku akan membayar semuanya asalkan kau tidak meghancurkan rumah ini Tuan. Kumohon"

Lelaki berbadan besar itu menggertakkan giginya. Tongkat baseball itu masih tergenggam erat ditangan kekarnya.

"APA PEDULIKU?! KAU TAU BERAPA HUTANG PAMANMU ITU?! APA KAU MAMPU MEMBAYARNYA HAH..?!"

"A-aku akan berusaha melunasinya, be-berikan aku waktu untuk membayarnya Tuan. Kumohon"

"JIKA KAU TIDAK MAMPU MEMBAYARNYA, APA KONSEKUENSINYA UNTUKMU?"

"…."

_Bugh!_

.

.

.

_Trash!_

"YA! BODOH! APA KAU LAKUKAN HAH?"

"Ma-maafkan aku Tuan, biar aku bersihkan baju Anda"

"Dasar Pelayan Tak Becus! Hei! Dimana Manager Café ini?! Kenapa kalian mempekerjakan pelayan seperti dia, huh?"

Namja itu terus membungkuk hormat, meminta maaf atas kelalaiannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Tuan, tapi aku sungguh tidak sengaja"

"_Cih_!"

"A-aku akan mengganti baju Anda Tuan.."

"Ha? _Bulshit_! Aku bahkan ragu pelayan sepertimu mampu membeli barang-barang bermerk seperti ini" ejeknya

.

.

.

"Direktur, kumohon jangan pecat aku. Aku masih harus menyekolahkan adik-adikku yang masih kecil. Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan.."

"Apa peduliku? Itu masalahmu bukan masalahku. Aku hanya membutuhkan karyawan yang profesional tidak seperti kau!"

"Kumohon Direktur..."

"Keluar dari ruanganku.."

"Tapi..."

"Kau masih punya telinga kan? Pergi!"

.

.

.

"Aku masih mencintaimu.. Masih sangat mencintaimu..Tapi..kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?"ucapnya sembari memegang erat bingkai kayu bewarna cokelat itu.

Selalu. Setiap ia memandang foto yang terbingkai dalam pigura itu, airmatanya mengalir.

"Bisakah kau kembali? Aku sungguh ingin melihatmu lagi..."

"Aku merindukanmu.."

"Sangat merindukanmu.."

.

.

.

"Hei, bodoh.. Apa kau tidak pernah naik pesawat? kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu?"

"A-aku takut"

"_Tsk_, Dasar kampungan.."

"Tidak. Tidak_. Appa. Omma. Hyung_. Aku takut. Tolong aku..Tolong.."

"YA! Berhenti mengoceh! Memalukan sekali.."

Suara deru pelan mesin pesawat itu terdengar jelas digendang telinganya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan semakin bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras siseluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Kau tidak bercanda? Kau serius?"

"..."

"YA! Jawab aku! Hei!"

.

.

.

"Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?"

"Hm, aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu.."

"..."

"Kesalahan terbesarku.. dan kini aku hidup dalam penyesalan.."

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu, ini takdir.."

"Entahlah..."

.

.

.

Ia berlari kencang, mencari sosok yang ia cari. Dengan nafas terengah-engah ia terus berlari dan berlari. Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menemukan orang yang ia cari tengah berbicara dengan seorang suster. Dengan cepat. Ia kembali berlari menghampiri _namja_ itu, dan sedetik kemudian ia membawa tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya.

"_Babo!_ Aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu..."

"..."

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir.."

"Kyu?"

" Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya perasaan ini lagi. Aku.. aku..menyukaimu.."

"A-apa yang kau ka-katakan?"

"Apa kau tuli?"

.

.

.

"Bantu aku..bantu aku melupakannya..kau bisa kan?"

"Aku tak pernah memintamu melupakannya, tapi jika itu yang kau inginkan. Melupakannya. Maka aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membuatmu melupakannya. Dan mencintaiku tanpa ada lagi bayang-bayang tentangnya dari hidupmu.."

"Terima kasih...Aku mencintaimu.."

"tidakkah kau tau aku lebih mencintaimu?"

"Hm, aku tau..."

.

.

.

.

_**Wkwkwkwk..Teaser apaan ini? Ga jelas (Ya iyalah namanya juga teaser..hehehe)**_

_**.**_

_**Ok, i'm back with the new story... So, keep or delete? It's up to you Readernim...^^**_

_**Thank you...Bye...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** :

Reflection

**Main Cast **:

Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Cast :**

Park Leeteuk, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Kim Kangin, Kim Heechul, Kim Hyun Joong

**Length :**

1/?

**Warning** :

Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh beberapa drama Korea. Jadi maaf sebelumnya mungkin ceritanya sedikit pasaran. Tapi ide cerita ini semuanya keluar dari otakku sendiri. Sueeer deeh..^^. Bahasa ga baku. Masih banyak Typo(s). Dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Jadi harap dimaklumi ya..^^

**Disclaimer :**

Casts are not mine. I just borrow their name, so don't judge me if you don't like the casts, pairing and the story..

* * *

.

.

.

_Don't Like? _

_Dont Read! Just Leave And No Bash Please!_

.

.

_._

**- (CHAPTER ONE)-**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Langit itu tampak kelam. Padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 01. 17 siang. Suara angin bergemuruh, bertiup dengan kencang, menggoyang kan pepohonan, menggugurkan dedaunan dari ranting-rantingnya.

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

_Tap.._

Seorang_ namja_ berumur sekitar 26 tahun melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa disebuah jalan kecil. Sesekali ia mendongak kelangit hanya untuk memastikan ia tidak akan terjebak oleh tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang tampaknya sebentar lagi akan turun. Namun sayang sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya, karena titik-titik air itu sudah mulai berjatuhan menyentuh bumi. Dan...

_Byuuuur.._

"_Aish_..."

Gumaman kesal meluncur dari bibirnya saat air hujan mengguyur deras tubuhnya. Sambil berlari, _namja_ itu kian merapatkan jaket _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan, menyusuri gang-gang kecil hingga ia bertemu dengan sebuah jalan besar dan sebuah tempat yang menjadi tempat tujuannya.

_Cafe_ kecil bernama _Le Apetit._

_._

_Klinting.._

Suara bel itu terdengar nyaring saat ia menghambur masuk kedalam _cafe_. Ia pun Langsung melepas jaketnya dan mengacak kasar rambut hitamnya yang sudah basah.

_Namja_ kurus berambut _blonde_ yang kini tengah duduk dibelakang meja kasir langsung menghentikan kegiatan sejenak "Ya! Yesungie _hyung_.. Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Lagi-lagi kau terlambat. Dan kali ini kau terlambat dua puluh menit. Cepatlah ganti baju dan bantu aku.."

"_Aish_.. Hyukkie, berhentilah mengomel. Apa kau tidak lihat aku basah seperti ini? " jawab _namj_a manis yang dipanggil Yesungie itu kepada temannya.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Hyukkie itu hanya memutar bola matanya "Harusnya kau tau bagaimana repotnya aku mengurusi _Cafe _ini tanpamu _hyung_. Kau tau sendiri karyawan yang lain tidak sepertimu..Aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu, begitupun Teuki _hyung_.."

"Iya, iya..aku tau "jawab sang _namja_ manis malas tanpa menatap temannya itu, Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling _cafe_ yang tampak tak begitu ramai. "Dimana Teuki _hyung_?"

"Dia diruangannya.."

_Namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu menghela nafas pelan "Aku mengerti bagaimana sibuknya dirimu. Pagi hari kau harus bekerja sebagai penjaga perpustakaan di Sungkyunkwan _University_. Siang hari kau juga masih harus bekerja disini. Dan bahkan malam hari pun kau masih harus bernyanyi di Bar itu.._"_

Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada, menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambutnya. "Tapi hentikan semua itu Yesungie. Kau bukan superhero. Kau juga manusia. Kalau kau terus-terus seperti ini kau bisa jatuh sakit. Jangan keras kepala lagi.."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Hyukkie. Tentu saja aku ini manusia. Kau tenang saja, aku masih bisa mengatasi semuanya jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.."ucapnya cuek sembari melenggang kedalam ruang ganti.

Sang _namja blonde_ hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menatap punggung si _namja_ manis sampai menghilang dibalik pintu dan menghela nafas panjang, sebelum ia kembali fokus pada kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

**Kim Yesung, 26 Tahun**. _Namja_ manis bersurai hitam kelam, sekelam iris miliknya dan memiliki tatapan yang tajam. Kontras dengan warna rambutnya, _namja_ manis ini memilki warna kulit seputih susu. Berpipi _Chubby_. Bertangan mungil. Perawakan tidak tinggi tapi juga bisa dikatakan tidak pendek, 175 cm. _Namja_ pekerja keras yang bekerja siang malam hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan juga pamannya. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan saat umurnya baru menginjak empat tahun. Dan sejak saat itulah ia harus tinggal bersama adik ayahnya. Keras. Namun terlihat sangat rapuh.

.

**Lee Eunhyuk. 25 Tahun**. _Namja Blonde _yang bekerja sebagai _Cashier_. Dan juga merupakan sahabat Yesung sejak tiga tahun lalu, saat ia pertama kali bekerja di _cafe Le Apetit_. Terkenal dengan _Gummy Smile-_nya. Satu kata yang pantas untuknya. Pelit. Ah bukan, tapi lebih tepatnya ia seorang yang sangat perhitungan. Namun dibalik sifatnya itu, ia orang yang hangat dan ramah. Satu mimpinya yaitu memiliki kekasih seorang jutawan.

.

**Park Leeteuk. 28 Tahun**. Pemilik _Cafe_ _Le Apetit_, tempat Yesung bekerja selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Seorang yang juga sangat baik hati. _Namja_ cantik berlesung ini sudah dianggap Yesung seperti _hyung_-nya sendiri, begitupun sebaliknya. Orang sudah banyak berjasa dalam hidup Yesung. Dan memiliki sifat sedikit 'keibuan'.

.

.

.

_Drtt..Drrt.._

Yesung yang sedang membersihkan sebuah meja, merogoh ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat panggilan itu saat melihat nama siapa yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"_Yoboseo! _"

"..."

"Kau dimana?"

"..."

"Jangan katakan maaf padaku. Tapi katakan dimana kau sekarang paman! Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sana? Pulang dan kembalilah kerumah..."

"..."

"Eh? Apa kau dirumah?"

"..."

"Ya! Ya! Paman! Jangan matikan telponnya! YA! Katakan kau dimana!"teriak Yesung

_Klik!_

Yesung berdecak kesal saat sambungan telepon itu terputus. Dengan cekatan ia kembali men-_dial_ satu nomer disana tapi ia kembali harus berdecak kesal saat suara operator yang menjawab panggilannya.

"_Aish_, Hyukkie! Teuki _hyung_! Maaf. Aku harus pergi sebentar. Aku segera kembali!"

"YA! Yesungie. Kau mau kemana? Diluar masih hujan!"balas Leeteuk berteriak.

Namun sayang teriakan Leetuk tak berhasil menahan Yesung pergi.

Secara bersamaan, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah menatap Yesung yang sudah berlari menerobos rintik-rintik hujan diluar sana.

.

.

.

_Brak..Brak…Prang…Prang… _

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya diujung jalan kecil saat ia mendengar suara keributan disekitar rumahnya. Suara pecahan kaca dan barang-barang dibanting terdengar begitu mendominasi keadaan. Perlahan, ia melangkah semakin dekat. Dekat. Semakin dekat. Dan mata sipit miliknya pun langsung melebar.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rumahku!"teriak Yesung saat ia tahu sumber dari keributan itu berasal dari rumahnya sendiri.

Seorang lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan besar yang sepertinya dalang dari sumber keributan ini langsung menoleh. Menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tidak suka. Yesung bergidik saat mata itu menatapnya tajam. Mengerikan. Ia sedikit mengalihkan tatapannya pada beberapa orang yang berdiri dibelakang sang dalang dengan perawakan yang tak kalah besarnya dengan lelaki didepannya ini. Terlihat di masing-masing tangan mereka memegang erat tongkat _baseball_.

Tanpa persiapan, tubuh Yesung terangkat saat tangan besar milik lelaki didepannya ini mencengkram erat kerah kemejanya.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan dengan membuat keributan dirumahku ini Tuan?" Suaranya terdengar bergetar namun ia berusaha menutupi ketakutannya.

Lelaki itu berdecih di depan wajah Yesung "Kim Hyunjoong. Aku mencarinya. Dia pamanmu kan? Katakan padaku dimana dia bocah!"

Ah, jadi rupanya orang-orang ini mencari pamannya. Apa lagi yang dilakukan pamannya itu kali ini. Masih belum cukupkah masalah yang pamannya itu timbulkan dan sekarang apa lagi?

Yesung membatin. Tanpa ekspresi mata sipitnya menatap lurus kearah lelaki besar dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak tau"

"Cih!"

"CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA PAMANMU ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN RUMAHMU INI !"ancamnya

Raut ketakutan mulai tergambar jelas diwajahnya "Pamanku yang melakukan kesalahan tapi kenapa aku yang jadi korban? Dan sungguh aku tidak tau dimana paman sekarang.."

"BOHONG! TIDAK MUNGKIN KAU TIDAK TAU KEBERADAAN PAMANMU SENDIRI! AYO CEPAT KATAKAN!"

Yesung tersentak saat lelaki itu berteriak didepannya. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang. Nyali yang tadi coba ia kumpulkan menciut begitu saja saat lelaki itu berteriak murka padanya.

"Pa-paman sudah dua hari tidak pulang kerumah. Dan aku sungguh tidak tau ia ada dimana"

"BEDEBAH!"

_Plaaak!_

_ Bugh!_

_ Bugh!_

_"Aargh…!_" Yesung tersungkur. Ia meringis saat pukulan telak milik lelaki itu menghantam keras wajahnya.

" YA! KALIAN CEPAT HANCURKAN RUMAH INI SEKARANG!"

Yesung langsung bangkit dan memegang erat tangan Lelaki itu "Kumohon, jangan Tuan. Jangan. Rumah ini satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Jangan hancurkan rumah ini"

"APA PEDULIKU BOCAH?!"

"A-apakah pamanku berhutang padamu?"gugup Yesung

"Rupanya kau sudah bisa menebaknya. Betul sekali. Pamamu berhutang padaku. Dan kau tau berapa jumlahnya?"tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan seringaian yang membuat Yesung gelisah. Dengan ragu, ia menggeleng.

Lelaki itu berdecih "SERATUS JUTA WON!"

Yesung menelan ludahnya mentah-mentah. Seratus Juta? Angka itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia melunasinya? Bahkan hutang-hutang paman yang sebelumnya pun masih belum sepenuhnya bisa ia lunasi dan kini pamannya itu berulah lagi? Semakin menambah penderitaannya. Jika sebelum ini ia bekerja ditiga tempat hanya untuk melunasi hutang-hutang lain pamannya. Apa mungkin kali ini ia harus bekerja di empat atau lima tempat sekaligus? Oh, yang benar saja!

_Brak! Prang! Prang!_

Yesung tersadar dari pikirannya "Ba-baik. A-aku akan berusaha melunasinya, tapi berikan aku waktu untuk membayarnya Tuan. Kumohon.."

"Jika kau tak mampu membayarnya, apa konsekuensinya untukmu, hm?"

"..."

Lelaki itu meraih kasar dagu Yesung, menatap tajam iris kelam miliknya. "CEPAT KATAKAN!"

Yesung hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya takut dan sedikit menahan nafasnya "A-aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk Anda Tuan"

Lelaki itu menghempaskan tubuh Yesung dan menatapnya _intens_ dari atas kepala hingga kakinya_. _Sedetik kemudian sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas diwajahnya "Haha… Baiklah. Kulihat kau cukup berpotensi untuk bisa menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang untukku.."

"Kau hanya ada dua pilihan. Jika dalam waktu sebulan kau tidak mampu membayarnya, maka kau harus menjadi budakku seumur hidup. Bagaimana? Atau kau memilih untuk mati secara menggenaskan karena hutang pamanmu yang bodoh itu?"lanjutnya masih dengan seringaian yang membuat _namja_ manis itu bergidik.

"Ta-tapi…"

"APA LAGI!"

Yesung kembali harus menelan ludahnya takut "Be- berikan aku waktu tiga bulan, sebulan terlalu singkat untuk mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu Tuan.."

"KAU KAN YANG MEMINTAKU UNTUK MEMBERIMU WAKTU, TAPI SEKARANG KAU MALAH MENAWARNYA, DASAR _NAMJA_ TIDAK TAHU DIRI! HEI, KALIAN CEPAT BAKAR RUMAH INI, _NAMJA_ INI HANYA BERKATA OMONG KOSONG"

_Prang!_

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan! Baiklah..Baiklah dua bulan! Ya, dua bulan. Kumohon. Ini permintaanku yang terakhir. Kumohon Tuan!"

"Huh, dasar tidak tau malu. Baiklah! aku turuti kemauanmu. Dua Bulan. Tidak Lebih. Atau kau harus menerima akibatnya! Tapi, aku sungguh berharap kau tidak mampu untuk membayarnya. Dengan begitu aku bisa menjadikanmu budakku. Haha..."

"Aku janji aku akan melunasinya Tuan.."

"_Cih_…! Ayo anak-anak kita pergi dari sini!"

.

_Namja_ manis itupun hanya bisa terpaku. Diam ditempatnya. Menatap puing-puing rumahnya. Pecahan kaca dan beberapa barang berserakan dimana-mana. Kacau balau. Ia maju beberapa langkah sebelum tangan mungilnya terulur mengambil bingkai foto yang sudah retak dihadapannya. Mendekapnya erat. Dan mata hitam miliknya pun mulai mengeluarkan butiran-butiran bening yang memilukan.

"Aku—"

"Harus bagaimana? hiks.."

"Aku harus kemana mencari uang sebanyak itu? Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam padaku? Apa salahku?" gumamnya lirih sebelum tubuh yang sudah basah oleh tetesan air hujan itu terduduk lemas ditanah.

.

Dikejauhan, seorang lelaki menggunakan jubah hitam dan membawa ransel besar dipunggungnya tengah mengintai gerak-gerik Yesung dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan . Bergumam pelan "_Mianhe_.."

Sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Yesung seorang diri dengan tangisannya.

**Kim Hyunjoong. 45 Tahun.** Orang yang sudah membesarkan Yesung sejak ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Yesung saat ini. Pengangguran. Tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun selain berjudi. Oleh karena hobinya itu, ia terlilit hutang oleh beberapa rentenir. Dan malangnya, ia kini hanya bisa pasrah dan menggantungkan hidupnya pada keponakannya, Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

_Brak_!

Dengan kasar _namja_ tampan itu melemparkan beberapa dokumen diatas mejanya, menatap tajam kearah _yeoja_ yang hanya bisa menunduk didepannya "Tidak Becus! Membuat laporan seperti ini saja tidak bisa? Apa kerjamu selama ini?! Apa kau hanya bisa bergosip dan bersolek?"

"Ma-maafkan aku Direktur.."

"Maaf? Apa hanya maaf yang bisa kau katakan?!"

"…."

"Kau dipecat!"

Sang _yeoja_ mengangkat wajahnya kaget "Ta-tapi Direktur, aku bisa memperbaikinya lagi. Berikan aku kesempatan lagi"

"Kau mau aku memberimu kesempatan berapa kali lagi hah? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya! Cukup, Kau bisa bereskan barang-barangmu sekarang dan pergi!"

"Ku-kumohon Direktur. Berikan aku kesempatan lagi. Aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Aku masih harus membiayai hidup orang tua serta adik-adikku.."mohonnya sembari meremas tangannya gugup

"Aku tidak peduli apa masalahmu. Aku tak membutuhkan karyawan yang tak becus bekerja sepertimu. Jadi aku katakan padamu, keluar dari ruanganku sekarang.."

"Ta-Tapi Direktur a—"

"Pergi.."

"Kumohon Direktur.."

"Anda masih punya telinga kan Sunny _Ssi_ ? Kubilang KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU SEKARANG!"

_Yeoja_ itu tersentak kaget hingga memundurkan langkahnya sebelum akhirnya ia sedikit membungkuk dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan sang Direktur "Ba-baik. Aku permisi Direktur Cho"

Dengan raut kesal, _namja_ tampan itu meraih gagang telpon di meja kerjanya dan men-_dial_ salah satu _extention_ disana.

"Hae-ya, carikan sekretaris lagi untukku..Secepatnya!"perintahnya

"..."

"Wanita itu sudah kupecat. Sudah jangan banyak tanya lagi. Hanya carikan aku sekretaris baru dan tak banyak tingkah. Aku benar-benar muak dengan tingkah wanita itu. Berlagak manis didepanku tapi tak ada satupun kerjaan yang kuberikan hasilnya memuaskan.."

"..."

"Sudah carikan saja!"

"..."

"Hei! Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bicara. Cepat turunlah. _Mood_-ku tiba-tiba berubah buruk. Lima menit lagi kutunggu kau di _lobby_. Kita makan siang diluar"

_Klik!_

Tanpa menunggu orang diseberang telpon itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, sang _namja_ tampan sudah menutup telponnya. Menghela nafas kasar, berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil kunci mobil dan segera melesat keluar ruangannya.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun, 24 Tahun**. _Namj_a tampan lulusan _London Bussiness School_, Inggris ini merupakan anak pemilik dari perusahaan _Game _terkenal di Korea. Menduduki kursi Direktur muda diperusahaan tersebut. Berperawakan tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang senada yakni cokelat madu. Karena ketampanan dan kekayaannya, tak sedikit _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ yang berlomba-lomba mengambil hatinya. Namun, karena sifatnya yang angkuh dan keras juga membuatnya disegani oleh orang-orang sekitarnya kecuali sahabatnya, Lee Donghae. Dibalik sifatnya itu, ia sebenarnya memiliki hati yang lembut.

.

**Lee Donghae, 25 Tahun. **Partner kerja sekaligus sahabat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bisa dikatakan ia cukup mengenal baik dan buruknya seorang Cho Kyuhyun karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. _Namja_ yang selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan Ikan oleh Kyuhyun. Romantis. Karena sifatnya yang romantis itu, banyak_ yeoja_ maupun _namja_ yang jatuh cinta padanya. Konyol. Terkadang suka melakukan hal tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Yesung memasuki tempat kerjanya. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Merapikan meja-meja yang nampaknya baru saja ditinggal oleh pelanggannya.

Eunhyuk langsung berlari menghampiri Yesung saat ia menyadari wajah _namja_ manis itu sedikit lebam. Bercak kemerahan dan kebiruan terlihat jelas sekitar pipinya dan pelipisnya.

"_H__yung! _ada apa dengan wajahmu?"Tanyanya khawatir

"Lanjutkan saja kerjaanmu Hyukkie, aku baik-baik saja.."ucapnya datar sembari terus mengangkat gelas-gelas kotor kedapur.

Eunhyuk terus mengikuti Yesung hingga kedapur membuat Leeteuk yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya juga ikut mengikuti mereka.

"Ya! apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu babak belur begitu..."tambah Leeteuk

Dengan cepat Leeteuk menarik Yesung kedalam ruangannya dan mendudukkannya disofa.

"Sungguh _hyung_, tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya jatuh saat aku berlari tadi. Aku harus kembali bekerja _hyung_.."elak Yesung sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Leeteuk menarik pundak Yesung dan kembali mendudukkannya. "Jangan berbohong Yesungie. Aku sudah mengenalmu selama lima tahun. Kau kira aku bodoh dan percaya dengan ucapanmu itu. Pasti terjadi sesuatu lagi bukan? "

Leeteuk menatap tajam Yesung "Jangan katakan kalau ini masalah Paman Hyun Joong lagi. Kali ini apa lagi yang sudah ia lakukan, huh?"

"_Aish.._Sudah kuduga semua ini lagi-lagi ulah pamanmu itu _hyung_!" timpal Eunhyuk

"Hyuk, kau bisa kembali bekerja. Jangan sampai para pelanggan kita kabur hanya karena meja kasir sekarang kosong.."celetuk Leeteuk yang langsung disambut poutan bibir Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung-ah, _tidak bisakah aku ikut mendengarkan cerita Yesungie _hyung_ juga?"pintanya

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak"

Sekali lagi Eunhyuk hanya bisa mempout bibirnya kesal "Oke..Oke.. baiklah"

Leeteuk berjalan kesudut ruangan dan mengambil kotak P3K disana. Kemudian ia duduk dihadapan Yesung dan mulai mengobati luka diwajah Yesung "Sekarang ceritakan padaku Yesungie.."

Yesung menghela nafas dalam dan panjang sebelum ia menceritakan semua hal pada Leeteuk.

.

.

_"Tsk_..YA! kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Ini semua tanggung jawab pamanmu yang kurang ajar itu kenapa lagi-lagi kau yang harus menanggungnya? Bukan hanya sekali ini saja, tapi ini sudah berkali-kali semua hutang-hutangnya kau yang membayarnya. Aku tak bisa mengerti apa yang Pamanmu itu pikirkan! Apa dia tidak punya perasaan?!" Marah Leeteuk

Yesung menghela nafas berat, menunduk "Aku tau _hyung_. Tapi jika aku tidak berbuat seperti itu, mereka mengancam akan menghancurkan rumah kami. Jika hal itu terjadi, aku harus tinggal dimana _hyung_? Lagipula bagaimanapun paman adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki sekarang"

"_Aish…_aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin pamanmu itu melarikan diri begitu saja. Keterlaluan! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum kecil pada Leeteuk. "Kau tenang saja _hyung_, aku pasti bisa mengatasinya"

"Yesungie, biarkan _hyung_ membantumu. _Hyung_ memang tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Tapi aku masih bisa mengusahakannya paling tidak setengahnya. Pakai uangku. Sisanya aku akan mencari pinjaman pada teman-temanku agar kau bisa membayar ke rentenir itu.."tawar Leeteuk sembari menggengam tangan Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng "Tidak _hyung_, aku tak mau merepotkan _hyung_ lagi. Biarkan aku berusaha sendiri kali ini. Aku tak mau menerima uang dari siapapun selama aku masih bisa mengusahakannya"

"_Tsk, _Jangan keras kepala Yesungie. Seratus Juta Won itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit. Darimana kau bisa mendapatkannya hanya dalam waktu dua bulan? Bahkan gaji yang kau terima selama bekerja disini , diperpustakaan itu dan gajimu bekerja di bar itu belum bisa mencukupinya. Dengarkan _hyung_ kali ini saja.."

"Tidak _hyung_. Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Percaya padaku. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain lagi.." senyumnya.

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, berusaha mengontrol emosinya "Pekerjaan lain? Pekerjaan apa lagi Yesungie? Tidak cukupkah kau berkerja di tiga tempat dalam waktu sehari? Kau mau merusak tubuhmu? Kau juga butuh istirahat!"

"Kau tenang saja _hyung_, setelah aku bisa melunasi hutang ini aku akan berhenti dan hanya akan bekerja di_ cafe_ ini. Aku janji.."

_"_Kau ini!Kenapa keras kepala sekali. Sampai sekarang, aku benar-benar masih belum bisa melawan sifat keras kepalamu itu"

"Maaf _hyung_.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan mengelus sayang rambut _namja_ yang sudah ia anggap _dongsaeng_-nya sendiri "Baiklah terserah padamu saja. Tapi ingat, jangan segan-segan meminta bantuan padaku. Oke? Tawaranku akan selalu berlaku untukmu.."

Yesung hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya "Terima kasih banyak h_yung_. Sekarang aku akan kembali bekerja, aku sudah terlalu lama berada disini.."

"Hm, baiklah. Kembalilah bekerja.."

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

_Klinting.._

Yesung langsung menoleh begitu bel _cafe_ itu kembali berdenting.

"Selamat datang..." sambut Yesung pada dua orang_ namja_ yang baru masuk tersebut. Ia tersenyum manis saat dua orang itu menatapnya. Satu _namja_ membalas senyumannya, namun _namja_ yang lain hanya bergumam menyebalkan sembari menatap keadaan sekeliling _cafe_. Tidak nyaring memang, tapi Yesung masih bisa menangkap apa yang ia katakan.

"Apa kau tidak salah? Aku bahkan ragu makanan disini enak seperti yang kau katakan. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cari tempat lain saja, jangan buat _mood_-ku bertambah rusak karena makanan ditempat ini.."

Demi apapun juga, rasanya Yesung ingin menendang keras tulang kering si _namja_ yang bergumam menyebalkan itu. Jika saja bukan tugasnya sebagai pelayan disini, mungkin saja ia sudah menendang _namja_ ini keluar. Menyebalkan dan angkuh. Itulah kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan dari _namja _itu .

"Jangan lihat dari tempatnya. Kau harus mencobanya dulu baru kau bisa berikan komentarmu.."ucap _namja_ satunya sembari duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada dicafe tersebut. Ia menatap Yesung dan kembali memperlihatkan senyuman yang menurutnya maut itu pada _namja_ manis didepannya ini.

"Bisakah kau berikan menunya pada kami nona?"

Yesung mendelik, namun sedetik kemudian ia merubah rautnya menjadi senyuman "Ini menunya Tuan. Dan maaf, tapi aku ini _namja_.."

_Namja_ itu -Donghae- melebarkan matanya kaget "_What? Namja? What_? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau _namja_?Kau serius?"

Yesung mengangguk dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

"Hentikan ikan. Kau ini, berlebihan sekali!"

"Ei, Kyu.. santailah sedikit. Disini bukan dikantor, berhentilah bersikap kaku seperti itu.."

Donghae sedikit menggeser duduknya dan sedikit berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun "Tapi sungguh, tidakkah kau lihat _namja _didepan kita ini benar-benar terlihat seperti _yeoja_? _He's really beautiful man_.."

"Aku tak peduli.."ujarnya acuh tanpa menatap Yesung.

"_Aish, _Kau ini payah sekali Kyu.."decak Donghae

Yesung berdehem kecil "Jadi, kalian berdua mau pesan apa Tuan-tuan?"

"Orange Juice dan Lasagna" singkat Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi Yesung harus menahan gejolak emosinya saat Kyuhyun melemparkan dengan cukup kasar buku menu yang ia pegang keatas meja. Kemudian ia merogoh benda hitam berukuran cukup besar. PSP.

"Hm, aku Spagetti dan Cappucino.."ucap Donghae ramah sembari masih tak henti-hentinya memperlihatkan senyumannya pada Yesung. Membuat Yesung jengah akan sikap _namja_ yang dipanggil ikan itu.

"Apa ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan Tuan?"tanyanya lagi.

Masih dengan senyumannya, Donghae menggeleng sementara Kyuhyun hanya fokus pada PSP miliknya.

"Terima kasih. Mohon tunggu sebentar"

Yesung memutar tubuhnya, namun naas tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan pelayan lain yang tengah membawa secangkir _expresso_—

_Crash!_

— dan kejadian yang tidak inginkan pun terjadi.

"YA!"

Mata Yesung membulat saat tau minuman tersebut menumpahi Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Tuan, biar aku bersihkan baju Anda.."

Dengan cepat Yesung langsung mengambil kain lap dan membersihkan noda di baju Kyuhyun tapi dengan cepat pula tangan Kyuhyun menepisnya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membuatnya semakin kotor bodoh!"

Donghae pun beranjak dari duduknya, merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan emosi sahabatnya itu "Sudah hentikan Kyu. Jangan buat keributan disini. Lagipula dia pasti juga tidak sengaja.."Lerai nya. Namun hal serupa ia dapatkan, Kyuhyun menyetakkan tangannya kasar.

"Lepaskan Hae. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pelayan tak becus seperti ini mengotori pakaianku. Hei! Dimana Manager Café ini?!"Teriak Kyuhyun. Kini semua tatapan orang-orang pun tertuju pada mereka sekarang membuat Donghae melemparkan tatapan meminta maafnya pada orang-orang yang merasa terganggu oleh mereka.

"Ma-maafkan aku Tuan, aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Ini kesalahanku. Bukan kesalahan Yesung _Ssi_" Ucap sang pelayan lain -Park Hyunmin- gugup. _Namja_ itu terus membungkuk hormat, meminta maaf atas kelalaiannya

Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih pada_ namja _lain yang berdiri disamping Yesung "KAU! APA KAU TAU BERAPA HARGA BAJU INI HAH?! APA KAU SANGGUP MENGGANTI RUGI?!"marahnya lagi. Hyunmin hanya terus membungkukkan badannya berulang kali memohon maaf.

"A-aku akan mengganti baju Anda Tuan.."

"Ha? _Bulshit_! Aku bahkan ragu pelayan sepertimu mampu membeli barang-barang bermerk seperti ini" ejeknya

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia menggertakkan giginya mencoba menahan emosinya untuk tidak mematahkan hidung _namja_ angkuh didepannya itu. Leeteuk yang mendengar keributan pun langsung keluar dari ruangannya dan bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, Anda mencari saya? Sayalah pemilik cafe ini. Apa ada hal yang membuat Anda tidak nyaman disini Tuan?"

"Ooh..Jadi Anda pemilik cafe ini? Lihat apa yang sudah pegawai Anda lakukan padaku! Bagaimana Anda bisa mempekerjakan karyawan seperti ini Hah?"tunjuknya pada Yesung dan Hyunmin.

Leeteuk menatap baju Kyuhyun yang penuh noda dan sedikit membungkuk "Maafkan kami atas kelalaian ini Tuan. Kami akan mengganti kerugian yang Anda alami. Sebagai permintaan maaf kami, Anda bisa memesan makan sepuas Anda tanpa perlu membayarnya.." Ujarnya

"_Cih_…..Tidak berguna. Apa hanya cara itu yang bisa kalian berikan? Pelayanan yang buruk sekali. Café macam apa ini? Tidak perlu! lebih baik aku pergi. Kalian benar-benar membuat _mood_-ku bertambah buruk!"ucap Kyuhyun tajam dan bergegas keluar dari cafe.

Donghae yang hanya bisa menyaksikan kejadian tersebut, membungkuk pada Leeteuk, Yesung dan Hyunmin. "Ah, aku sungguh menyesal atas kejadian ini. Atas nama temanku itu, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuat keributan disini..."

Leeteuk tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa kami bisa mengerti..Kami juga minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang sudah terjadi Tuan"

"Ya!_ Hyung_! Apanya yang bisa dimengerti oleh _namja_ angkuh seperti itu?"celetuk Yesung tajam

Donghae tersenyum canggung sebelum ia kembali membungkuk dan menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"_Aish_..benar-benar. Rasanya aku ingin menonjok wajah Pria itu!"kesal Yesung.

Leteeuk menepuk bahu Yesung pelan "Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Kembali bekerja.."

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya kesal sebelum ia menghentakkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, membersihkan bajunya yang ternyata juga terkena tumpahan minuman yang dibawa Hyunmin tadi.

_'Menyebalkan. Kuharap aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti itu lagi'_

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

_Suit! Suit! _

Suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton terdengar begitu ramai saat Yesung menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah para tamu yang tampak terhibur dengan nyanyiannya.

Dengan mengandalkan suara emasnya, ia juga menggantungkan hidupnya selama tiga tahun belakangan ditempat ini, tempat yang mungkin dianggap oleh sebagian orang adalah tempat yang 'kotor'. Ia butuh pekerjaan, dan tempat ini cukup memberikannya upah yang besar untuk ia bisa bertahan hidup. Jadi untuk apa ia peduli dengan anggapan orang lain tentangnya?

"Kim Yesung! Kau yang terbaik! Menikahlah denganku!"Teriak salah satu pengunjung wanita disana dan membuat gelak tawa beberapa pengunjung lainnya.

Yesung tersenyum simpul dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum turun dari atas panggung, beristirahat sejenak.

"_Good Job_ Yesung-ah. Lima belas menit lagi kembali keatas panggung" Ucap Kangin. Sang Pemilik Bar tempat Yesung bekerja.

"Hm. Aku tau Kangin-ah.."balas Yesung

"Ah ya Yesung-ah!"Panggil Kangin.

Yesung menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Mm.. apa kau sudah sampaikan salamku lagi pada Leeteuk _Ssi_?"tanya Kangin malu-malu

Yesung tertawa "Aku sudah seringkali menyampaikan salammu itu. Tapi berkali-kali juga Teuki _hyung _mengatakan ia lebih menyukai pria yang _Gentleman_. Jadi, jika kau benar-benar menyukai Teuki _hyung_ lebih baik kau sendiri yang berjuang..."

"Ah, benarkah? Mm, rupanya begitu. Tapi aku tidak begitu percaya diri Yesung-ah.."

"Itu masalahmu Kangin-ah. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan _Hwaiting_!"tawa Yesung lagi sambil menepuk bahu Kangin. Ia pun berjalan menuju meja bartender untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering setelah menyanyikan sekitar lima buah lagu.

"Hai Yesungie.. Orange Juice seperti biasa?"sapa seseorang_ namja_ cantik yang berdiri dibalik meja bartender saat melihat Yesung duduk dihadapannya.

"_Ne_, _Hyung.._"senyumnya. Sambil menunggu minuman yang dibuat sang bartender –Heechul- .

Walaupun cahaya di ruangan itu sedikit minim, ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas di salah satu sudut pasangan yang tengah sibuk dengan ciuman panas mereka. Bahkan baju yang mereka kenakan sudah sangat berantakan. Mereka terus saja berciuman dengan penuh nafsu tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Yesung hanya bisa menatap datar kearah mereka, bukankah ia sudah terlalu biasa hanya untuk pemandangan semacam itu?

Tak jauh dari tempatnya ia bisa lihat beberapa tamu yang sepertinya sudah tidak berdaya dibawah pengaruh alcohol. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesudut lain dan kali ini matanya sedikit menyipit saat ia melihat dua orang _namja_ dengan beberapa wanita _sexy_ disamping mereka duduk di sebuah sofa VIP.

"Ini minumlah..."

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya, tersenyum pada Heechul "Terima kasih _hyung_.."ucapnya sembari menenggak langsung minuman yang Heechul berikan.

Tapi kemudian ia kembali menoleh dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua_ namja_ yang sempat dilihatnya tadi. Satu _namja_ itu terlihat tampak seperti _playboy_, terus berusaha tebar pesona pada wanita-wanita disebelahnya, tertawa dengan begitu riang. Berbeda dengan satu _namja_ lainnya lagi. Tanpa memperdulikan wanita _sexy_ yang duduk disampingnya yang sedang sibuk meraba dada bidangnya dan sesekali mengecup pipi dan bibirnya, _namja_ itu hanya memainkan gelas wine-nya dan menenggaknya sedikit demi sedikit.

Yesung mencibir saat melihat betapa dingin dan angkuhnya _namja_ yang tengah ia perhatikan itu.

"Ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa aku bertemu dengan mereka lagi disini? Ah, kuharap si angkuh itu tidak membuat masalah disini.."gumamnya pada diri sendiri sembari kembali menyesap Orange Juice-nya.

"Yesung-ah! Sudah waktunya. Kembali keatas panggung sekarang.."panggil Kangin

.

**Kim Kangin. 26 Tahun.** _Namja_ tampan berbadan kekar ini juga merupakan sahabat Yesung. Bersama kakaknya, Kim Heechul, ia membuka usaha Bar sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Setelah ia lulus dari sekolah _Management Bussiness_-nya di Seoul University, menggantikan kegagalan _hyung_-nya yang terlebih dulu melanjutkan _study _disana. Seorang yang sangat kuat dan suka melindungi orang-orang disekitarnya. Namun satu kelemahannya, yakni Park Leeteuk.

**.**

**Kim Heechul. 28 Tahun**. Kakak dari Kim Kangin ini juga seorang _bartender_. Sejak remaja ia dan Kangin sudah memiliki cita-cita untuk membuka usaha bar. Bahkan ia rela melepaskan kuliah _bussiness_-nya hanya untuk menjadi _bartender_ yang handal. _Namja_ cantik yang memiliki sifat sedikit aneh dan tak bisa ditebak serta mm..cerewet.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, Donghae yang sudah merasa bosan setelah bermain dengan para wanita-wanita penggoda itu, dengan ramah menyuruh mereka untuk pergi dan mencari tamu lainnya.

"Ini untuk kalian. Aku cukup bersenang-senang dengan kalian malam ini. Terima kasih cantik.."ujarnya sembari mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dompet milik Kyuhyun yang diletakkan diatas meja.

"Terima kasih tampan. Jangan segan-segan untuk memanggil kami lagi jika kalian membutuhkan kesenangan.."ucap salah satu wanita dengan nada manja dan mengecup pipi Donghae dan juga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal "Kau yang bersenang-senang kenapa uangku yang kau gunakan? Dasar _Playboy_ tak bermodal"Cibirnya setelah para wanita-wanita itu pergi.

"Ei, bukankah kau yang mengajakku kemari, jadi tentu saja semua pelayanan disini kau yang membayarnya Tn. Cho"balas Donghae tersenyum

"Alasan.."

Kyuhyun masih menikmati _wine_-nya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya terhenti pada seorang _namja_ yang baru naik ketas panggung dan mulai bernanyi dengan suara emasnya. Merdu. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun pertama kali saat ia mendengar suara Yesung.

"Kenapa wajah _namja_ itu terasa tak asing?"Ujar Donghae saat menyadari Kyuhyun terus menatap kearah panggung. Ia menaikkan alisnya, berpikir. "Ah, sebentar..dia...bukankah dia—"

"Aha! Iya dia _namja_ itu! Orang yang sama yang kita lihat di _cafe_ tadi siang? _namja_ manis yang kupikir seorang _yeoja_ itu. Benarkan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak merespon Donghae, matanya masih fokus pada _namja_ diatas panggung yang tengah bernyanyi dengan merdunya.

"Benar begitu kan Kyu? Dia _namja_ manis itu kan?" tanya Donghae antusias, matanya tak lepas dari Yesung

"Rupanya dia bekerja disini juga. Wow..dia luar biasa! Iya kan?"

"Kyu? Kau dengar aku?"

"Kyu?"

Donghae menoleh dan raut kesal tergambar diwajahnya saat Kyuhyun tak menggubris pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Dan sebuah jitakan pun melayang dikepala Kyuhyun.

_Plak!_

"Ya! Kau dengarkan aku tidak?"

"Lee Donghae! Kau berisik! Mana aku tau dia itu si pelayan tak becus itu! Kau pikir aku mengingatnya! Dia hanya seorang pelayan cafe dan penyanyi bar, apakah menurutmu itu luar biasa?"Balas Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

Donghae terdiam, untuk waktu yang cukup lama ia terus memperhatikan Yesung. Dan seperti ada lampu terang dalam otaknya, ia menoleh dan tersenyum penuh arti kearah Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya aku punya kabar baik untukmu Cho"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk mencarikan seorang sekretaris lagi?"

Sedikit acuh Kyuhyun mengangguk "Lalu? Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mantap "Hm. Aku rasa aku menemukannya. Dan _feeling_-ku mengatakan dia orang yang sangat cocok untukmu"

"Sebuah kesalahan jika aku mempercayai _feeling_-mu itu Tuan Lee"

Donghae mendengus pelan "Kali ini percayalah padaku. Aku sungguh punya firasat yang baik tentang orang ini.."senyumnya

"Dan harus kukatakan juga aku tak akan pernah percaya dengan firasatmu itu Tuan Lee"

"YA! Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat kekesalan sahabatnya itu. Ia kembali menyesap gelas wine terakhirnya sebelum berkata "Kalau begitu suruh dia datang kekantor dan bekerja besok"perintahnya

Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti menatap sosok Yesung yang masih bernyanyi diatas panggung.

_'Ya, dialah orang yang tepat. Lee Donghae. Kau benar-benar jenius'_

.

.

.

Pukul dua dinihari. Setelah menyelesaikan lagu terakhirnya, Yesung pun bergegas menuju toilet dan bersiap untuk pulang. Ia hanya punya waktu sekitar empat jam hanya untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya sekejap. Bukan hal yang mudah baginya menjalani tiga pekerjaan sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Hutang-hutang pamannya itulah yang membuatnya lupa bagaimana caranya beristirahat, yang ia tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin. Ia lelah, tentu saja. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Dan ia sudah menjalani ini semua selama hampir lima tahun lamanya.

Yesung menatap dirinya pada cermin dihadapannya.

_'Kenapa bayanganmu terlihat begitu menyedihkan Kim Yesung'_

Ia menghela nafas dalam dan berat sebelum membuka keran air, membasuh wajahnya yang lelah.

Drrt..Drrt..Drrt..

Setelah mengeringkan tangannya, dengan sedikit malas, Yesung mengangkat panggilan telpon yang sejak tadi bergetar disaku celananya.

"_Yoboseo?_"

"..."

"Anda siapa?"

"..."

"Rupanya kau Tuan. Apakah Anda takut aku akan melarikan diri seperti yang paman Hyunjoong lakukan?"

"..."

Yesung menghela nafas pelan "Aku bukan dia. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah berjanji, jadi aku tak akan mengingkarinya. Dan selama itu kuharap Anda tidak terus menggangguku. Aku akan menerima apapun akibatnya jika dalam waktu yang telah ditentukan, aku tidak dapat melunasi hutang-hutang itu"

"..."

Yesung sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya saat orang diseberang telponnya berteriak keras padanya "Baiklah. Aku mengerti"

_Klik!_

Untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya ia harus menelan mentah-mentah penderitaan yang tampaknya tak pernah berhenti menghampirinya. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus menghembuskan nafas berat.

Yesung kembali membuka keran air dan membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali berharap semua beban yang kini ditanggungnya bisa berkurang walaupun rasanya itu mustahil.

"Apa kau membutuhkan uang?"

Yesung harus terlonjak saat sebuah suara dibelakangnya mengagetkan dirinya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Donghae tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya dibelakang salah satu pintu toilet, tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum yang bahkan Yesung sendiripun tak mengerti apa artinya.

"Bukan urusan Anda"

"Mmm..Aku rasa aku bisa membantumu melunasi hutang-hutangmu.."

Yesung yang awalnya berniat untuk pergi, menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, menatap Donghae tak mengerti.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Jika kau pikir aku akan menjual diriku kau salah besar. Aku bukan wanita atau pria penggoda seperti yang kau pikirkan!"ucap Yesung tersinggung

Donghae beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri didepan Yesung "Hei, jangan salah paham. Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan yang mungkin saja bisa membantu melunasi hutangmu itu. Hanya itu."

"...Pekerjaan apa yang kau tawarkan?"

"Bukan pekerjaan yang sulit menurutku.."

"..."

"Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?"

"..."

"Oke baiklah, pikirkan tawaranku baik-baik. Ini kartu namaku dan jika kau menerima tawaranku ini, datanglah ke alamat kantor yang tertera disana pagi ini.."

Dengan ragu Yesung mengambil kartu nama yang disodorkan Donghae. Dan membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

'_Lee Donghae. Cho Corporation. Marketing Manager'_

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Donghae yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kuharap Anda memikirkan baik-baik tawaran baikku ini mmm..."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Yesung"

"Ah ya, Yesung _Ssi. _Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa Yesung_ Ssi.._"Ia melewati Yesung yang hanya bisa terdiam. Sedetik kemudian Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kearah pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh _namja_ bernama Lee Donghae itu kemudian menatap kartu nama yang masih ia pegang ditangannya.

_'Cho Corporation? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?'_

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

Haiiiii, ketemu lagi... Teaser udah jamuran tapi aku baru sempat update sekarang. Haha.. Thanks to **rinny agustya** yang masih menanyakan FF ini dan menggedor aku via PM ^^

Entah apa yang aku tulis disini. Aku kehilangan sense menulis lagi, jadi kalau tidak sesuai yang diharapkan aku minta maaf. Yang bisa menilai adalah kalian semua.. :)) Apakah ini bisa dilanjut atau engga..

.

Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, karena kesibukanku *sok sibuk* aku ga bisa update dalam waktu cepat. Mungkin aku bisa update dua minggu sekali sampai sebulan. Maaf.. Tapi kuharap masih ada yang setia dan baca FF aneh ini... Terima kasih untuk yang bisa menerima dan memakluminya...^^

Review kalian adalah semangatku untuk terus nulis..

_So, Still mind to Review_? _Thank you!_

* * *

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**.**

**yeyepapo, ajib4ff, sparQClouds, sisil li24, cloudlovekyusung, Cha2LoveKorean, nin nina, Nierin, rinny agustya, mels, LeoClouds, yesunghyunggue90,**  
**cloudyeye, Oh Hyunsung, yesungismine, kyusungshipper, hera3424, TrinCloudSparkyu, cloud3024, Dewi cloudsparkyu, euNdha3428, szasza harnis, dellamahar, tety sinaga, CheftyClouds, Tata, maycloudself13, won, LalaClouds, SuziiJeremyKim KyuSungShipper, LangitMerah311**

.

Still mind to read and review? ( *^_^* )


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** :

Reflection

**Main Cast **:

Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Cast :**

Park Leeteuk, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Kim Kangin, Kim Heechul, Kim Hyun Joong

**Lenght :**

2/?

**Warning** :

Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh beberapa drama Korea. Jadi maaf sebelumnya mungkin ceritanya sedikit pasaran. Tapi ide cerita ini semuanya keluar dari otakku sendiri. Sueeer deeh..^^. Bahasa ga baku. Masih banyak Typo(s). Dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Jadi harap dimaklumi ya..^^

**Disclaimer :**

Casts are not mine. I just borrow their name, so don't judge me if you don't like the casts, pairing and the story..

* * *

.

.

.

_Don't Like? _

_Dont Read! Just Leave And No Bash Please!_

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

_._

**- (CHAPTER TWO)-**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Kukuruyuk! Kukuruyuk!_

Dengan gerakan refleks Kyuhyun mematikan alarm yang berbunyi memekakkan telinganya. Ia pun kembali menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Baru lima menit ia kembali tertidur, ponselnya berdering. Sukses membuat gerutuan tak jelas dari mulutnya. Lagi, tangannya refleks mematikan panggilan masuk yang terus berdering itu. Dan tentu sudah bisa diduga, ia kembali bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya.

_Kring! Kring! Kring!_

Dering ponsel itu masih tak henti-hentinya berbunyi. Erangan kesal pun meluncur dari bibir tebalnya. Dengan kasar ia pun melemparkan ponselnya, meninggalkan serpihan-serpihan berserakan dilantai. Hancur.

Akhirnya semuanya tenang. Hening. Hanya suara detik jam yang terdengar.

Satu menit.

Tiga menit.

Lima menit.

Tujuh menit.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun melemparkan bantalnya kesembarang arah saat suara pesan di pesawat telepon apartemen-nya itu ikut-ikutan menggangunya tidur indahnya.

"CHO! BANGUN...!"

Ia mengerang semakin kesal sembari mengacak-acak kasar rambut cokelatnya.

"CHO!"

Donghae tak henti-hentinya berteriak. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau akhirnya mengangkat dan me-_loudspeak_er teleponnya.

"YA! Berisik!"

Selama beberapa detik tak ada sahutan diseberang teleponnya membuat Kyuhyun jengah dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "_Wae_?"

"Kyu? Kaukah itu? Apa kau sudah bangun?"tanya Donghae bodoh.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Tentu saja itu dia. Apa yang sedang _namja_ ikan itu pikirkan? Ada siapa lagi di apartemen ini selain dia? Pertanyaan konyol!

"Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku menikmati tidurku satu jam lagi Tuan Lee Donghae?"

"Hei, lihat ini sudah jam berapa.."

Spontan, Kyuhyun melirik jam weker-nya. Pukul sembilan pagi. Oh...

"Kau belum menampakkan batang hidungmu dikantor. Apa kau lupa kau punya _meeting_ penting dengan para _investor_ itu siang ini?"

"Batalkan semua _schedule_-ku hari ini. Aku tidak ingin kekantor"

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini. Dimana wibawamu sebagai atasan Tuan Cho. Dan lagi, kalau kau mau membatalkan semua_ schedule-_mu hari ini katakan sendiri pada mereka. Kenapa harus aku?"

Dengan malas Kyuhyun menguap "Bukankah kau katakan hari ini akan ada sekretaris baru untukku? Kalau begitu katakan hal itu pada sekretarisku, biar dia yang mengurus semuanya. Beres bukan? Sudah aku tutup teleponya. Aku mau tidur"

"Hei! Hei! Cho! Jangan tutup teleponnya dulu. Sekretarismu tidak ada! Orang itu tidak datang."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya "Apa maksudmu tidak datang? Bukankah semalam kau bilang kau sudah mendapatkan orang untukku?"

Terdengar helaan nafas Donghae diseberang telpon "Iya, tapi sepertinya dia berhalangan datang hari ini..Mungkin besok. Ya besok. Dia pasti akan datang besok. Kita tunggu dia. Oke?"

"_Aish_, apa yang ku bisa kuharapkan pada orang seperti itu. Kalau dia tidak mau ya sudah cari orang lain saja.."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Hae! Sebenarnya siapa orang ini? Apa yang_ special_ darinya? Kenapa kau begitu mempertahankannya? Sudah kita cari orang lain saja. Titik."

"Hei! Kau kira mencari orang itu mudah? Dan lalu dengan mudahnya kau memecat mereka satu persatu? Kau ini benar-benar Cho!"

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana caranya besok kau sudah harus bisa mendapatkan sekretaris baru untukku. Tidak ada pengecualian. Sudah aku tutup teleponnya sekarang"

"Hei! Hei! Lalu bagaimana dengan _meeting_ siang ini!"

"Kau yang menggantikan aku di _meeting_ itu"

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu!"

"Tentu saja bisa. Katakan saja pada mereka kalau aku yang menyuruhmu.."

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! Kau kira semudah itu! Tidak Bisa! Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus datang kekantor hari ini!"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh mendengar suara panik Donghae "Sudahlah, aku tutup. Satu jam lagi kita bertemu diruanganku"

"_Aish_! Kau mempermai—"

_Klik!_

Tanpa menunggu Donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan mereka. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, menatap sekilas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

...

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat tiga puluh menit. Yesung menghela nafasnya tak tenang. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia terus menatap jam dinding diperpustakaan kemudian beralih menatap kartu nama yang digenggamnya.

'_Cho Coorporation'_

Ya, Ia memang cukup sering mendengar nama besar perusahaan itu. Bahkan ia pernah mendengar banyak orang yang berlomba-lomba untuk bisa bekerja diperusahaan tersebut. Karena selain _prospektif_ masa depan disana cukup menggiurkan, ia juga pernah mendengar tentang ketampanan direktur perusahaan tersebut. Pria yang katanya nyaris mendekati kata sempurna. Muda, tampan, pintar, dan berbakat. Dan satu hal yang pasti, yakni bergelimang harta. Tapi entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tau apakah berita itu benar adanya.

Terlebih lagi, tiba-tiba saja, dan entah dari mana awalnya, ia mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan disana. Ia bukan seorang sarjana lulusan universitas ataupun sekolah perguruan tinggi manapun. Ia hanya lulusan Sekolah menengah yang tak memiliki cukup biaya untuk bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya lagi. Jadi bukankah semua ini rasanya mustahil?

Dan sekarang keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya. Di satu sisi ia ragu tapi disatu sisi lain ia ingin mencoba? Tapi Ia sungguh bingung. Apakah semua ini nyata? Lalu apakah ia bisa? Apakah ia mampu?

.

.

...

.

.

_Klinting!_

Donghae yang sore itu sengaja datang ke cafe _Le Apetit_ seorang diri, langsung mengedarkan pandangannya begitu ia memasuki cafe bernuansa _woody_ itu. Mencari sosok Yesung. Merasa tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Ia pun mendekati meja kasir, dimana Eunhyuk kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan –siapa kau? apa yang kau cari?-

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu Tuan?"tanya Eunhyuk mencoba ramah

Donghae mengangguk tanpa menatap Eunhyuk "Aku mencari—"

Ia terdiam sejenak, terlihat berpikir kemudian tersenyum "Kim Yesung"

Eunhyuk terlihat langsung memicingkan matanya saat _namja_ didepannya itu menyebutkan nama Yesung "Kau siapa? Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Ada keperluan apa? Sebentar, apakah kau seorang rentenir?"tanyanya beruntun.

Donghae pun menatap Eunhyuk dengan sedikit kesal "Hei! Apa wajahku ini terlihat seperti orang penagih hutang?"

Eunhyuk hanya diam sambil terus melemparkan pandangan '_interogasi'_-nya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengannya. Apa dia ada?"balas Donghae

"Berikan aku dompetmu.."

Mata Donghae melebar. Apa-apaan _namja_ ini? Permintaan macam apa itu? bukankah itu tidak sopan?

"Hei!"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya santai "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau siapa. Itu saja. Jika kau tidak mau maka aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang Yesung _hyung_. Mudah bukan?"

Donghae hanya mampu menggertakan giginya kesal. Ia merogoh kantung belakang celananya dan melemparkan dompet kulit _Mont Blanc _miliknya pada Eunhyuk. "Lihatlah baik-baik disana! Aku bukan penagih hutang seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!"

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk membuka dompet Donghae, dan sedikit membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat kartu kredit milik Donghae berjejer rapi, membuatnya langsung terlena. Tapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan kembali pada rencana awalnya, mencari tanda pengenal.

"Yesung _hyung_ hari ini tidak datang bekerja.."ucapnya setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

Dengan kesal Donghae langsung merebut dompetnya "Ya! Kenapa tidak langsung mengatakan kalau dia tidak ada!"

Eunhyuk hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Bagaimana cara aku bisa menghubunginya. Bisakah kau berikan nomor ponselnya atau mungkin berikan alamat rumahnya padaku?"

"Dia tak punya ponsel"bohong Eunhyuk

"Ha? tak punya ponsel? Kalau begitu katakan alamatnya dimana.."

"Percuma. Walaupun aku memberikan alamatnya padamu, dia tak pernah ada dirumah.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae ingin tau.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin bertanya-tanya tanpa berniat untuk memesan apapun disini, Silahkan menyingkir Tuan, kau menghalangi pelangganku sekarang.."

Donghae mendengus pelan "Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku titip pesan padamu. Katakan padanya kalau Lee Donghae mencarinya. Suruh dia menghubungiku secepatnya.."

"Hm. Aku akan sampaikan, tapi itu juga kalau aku tidak lupa.." balas Eunhyuk cuek membuat sang _namja_ Ikan kembali harus berdecak kesal. Ia pun menyingkir, berniat untuk pergi tapi –

"Hei, tunggu sebentar! Lima ribu won!"

Panggilan Eunhyuk menahannya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Eunhyuk tak mengerti.

"Dua ribu won karena Aku sudah mengatakan tentang Yesung _hyung_. Dan tiga ribu won untuk pesan yang kau tinggalkan untuknya. Jadi totalnya Lima ribu won Tuan.."senyum Eunhyuk

Donghae langsung ber-_sweatdrop_, menatap Eunhyuk tak percaya. _Namja_ ini ...

...benar-benar membuatnya _shock_.

"A-apa?"

"Lima ribu won Tuan.."ulang Eunhyuk

Masih dengan tatapan tak percaya-nya Donghae pun hanya menuruti permintaan Eunhyuk, mengeluarkan lima lembar seribu won dan memberikannya pada si _namja_ blonde itu.

"Terima kasih. Senang berbisnis dengan Anda. Silahkan kembali lagi.."

Donghae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berjalan keluar _cafe_ dengan gumaman kecil dibibirnya "Wah! Dia—"

—benar-benar..."

"Aneh"

.

"_Hyung_! Yesungie _hyung_!"panggil Eunhyuk saat melihat Yesung keluar dari ruangan Leeteuk.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada Eunhyuk "_Wae_?"

"Beberapa menit yang lalu, ada seseorang yang mencarimu"

Yesung mengangkat alisnya "_Nugu_?"

"Ia mengatakan padaku namanya Lee Donghae"

Deg!

_'O-orang itu mencariku?'_

"Karena aku takut dia hanya menyamar, padahal kenyataannya dia adalah orang suruhan salah satu rentenir-rentenir itu maka aku katakan padanya kau tidak ada.."

"Mmm.. tapi apa dia benar-benar temanmu, _hyung_? Dan kenapa aku belum pernah melihatnya?"tanya Eunhyuk penasaran

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Eunhyuk, Yesung hanya terus berjalan kearah dapur, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_ 'Apa dia benar-benar serius?'_

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Dengan takjub, Yesung menatap gedung pencakar langit dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar ia membuka mulutnya dan mendongak hingga ke puncak gedung, Ia bahkan tidak pernah tau bahwa _building _milik _Cho Coorporation _ini begitu menjulang tinggi dan terlihat megah dengan mayoritas _interior _bangunannya adalah kaca. Sungguh menawan.

Akhirnya bibir mungil yang terbuka itu menutup dengan sendirinya saat ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Pandangannya beralih keselilingnya, menatap orang-orang yang hilir mudik memasuki bangunan tersebut.

Hanya bermodalkan setelah kemeja lengan panjang biru tua yang sudah hampir lusuh dipadu dengan celana kain hitam yang terlihat sedikit ketat ditambah dasi bermotif garis warna warni, tentu saja penampilannya saat ini sangat jauh berbeda jika harus dibandingkan dengan mereka. Tapi apa boleh buat, hanya ada ini yang tersimpan dilemari pakaiannya. Itupun ia sudah cukup beruntung bisa menemukan kemeja dan dasi milik pamannya itu. Lagipula bukankah sebelumnya ia belum pernah sekalipun bekerja diperusahaan besar seperti ini, jadi mana mungkin ia punya segala sesuatu yang bagus dan mendukung penampilannya hari ini. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia masih tetap terlihat sangat manis.

Akhirnya, setelah melewati percakapan dan sedikit bujukan-bujukan Donghae semalam, ia pun memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran pekerjaan itu. Ya, _namja_ ikan itu datang menemuinya di bar, dan seperti tak menyerah, _namja _itu terus menerus mencoba untuk meyakinkannya bahwa pekerjaan ini bisa membuatnya melunasi hutang-hutangnya.

.

_Flashback : On_

_._

"...Jika kau mengambil tawaranku, aku menjamin kau akan bisa melunasi hutang-hutangmu. Hanya katakan padaku berapa yang kau butuhkan"

"Apa kau serius dengan tawaran pekerjaan ini?"

"Apakah aku terlihat main-main Yesung _Ssi_. Aku sungguh membutuhkan orang sepertimu untuk bisa mengatasi dia.."

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Orang yang akan menjadi atasanmu. Dia memang orang yang agak sulit dihadapi, tapi aku yakin kau akan bisa mengatasinya. Dan aku berharap apapun yang terjadi tetaplah bertahan menghadapi dia. Bagaimana?"

"..."

"Ah, baiklah begini saja. Aku akan memberikan cek kosong untukmu, kau bisa mengisinya dengan jumlah nominal yang kau butuhkan. Anggap saja aku memberi pinjaman padamu, setelah itu setiap bulan upahmu akan kupotong sesuai jumlah yang kau pinjam sampai semuanya terbayar. _Deal_?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak nyaman bekerja disana kemudian aku keluar sebelum aku bisa melunasinya padamu? Bukankah kau juga pasti akan mengejarku sama seperti para rentenir itu? Kalau seperti itu apa bedanya?"

"Oh ayolah Yesung _Ssi_.. Jangan seperti ini, jangan membuatnya rumit. Katakan sebaiknya aku harus bagaimana agar kau mau menerima tawaran ini?"

"Baiklah, seperti yang kau tau, aku memang sedang membutuhkan uang, dan tentu saja aku berharap aku mendapat upah yang tinggi dari pekerjaan ini. Tapi aku sadar, aku tidak punya kemampuan lebih, aku hanyalah seorang lulusan Sekolah Menengah Atas, dan aku hanya meminta agar kau tidak berharap lebih padaku. Dengan kata lain, aku mau menerima tawaranmu dengan upah yang sesuai dengan pekerjaan dan kemampuanku nanti.."

"Ah, tentu saja! Aku percaya kau akan mampu Yesung _Ssi_. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan membantumu. Baiklah kalau begitu, kau harus datang besok pagi kekantor. Aku menunggumu.."

.

_Flashback : Off_

.

.

_Tiiit!_

Yesung tersadar dari pikirannya saat suara klakson mobil mengagetkannya, melesat cepat melewatinya. Lagi-lagi tatapan takjub ia perlihatkan saat mobil _sport_ merah keluaran _Ferrari_ itu berhenti tepat didepan pintu _lobby_ masuk gedung.

Tak begitu jelas siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu. Yang bisa Yesung lihat hanya punggung seorang _namja_ dengan setelan jas warna cokelat muda dan terlihat sangat pas ditubuhnya yang tinggi. Dan seketika itu juga semua mata tertuju pada _namja_ itu. Mereka tersenyum, menyapa dan membungkuk hormat padanya walaupun yang yang didapat mereka hanyalah sikap dingin dari si _namja_ tersebut.

Tanpa ambil pusing siapa orang itu, Yesung pun melangkah kearah pintu _lobby_ kantor, sedikit meremas tangannya gugup, sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja _resepsionist_.

"Se- Selamat Pagi. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Tuan Lee Donghae?"

.

.

.

_Ceklek!_

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Donghae dengan santainya masuk kedalam ruangan Kyuhyun. Tak mempedulikan tatapan kesal yang kini tengah dilemparkan Kyuhyun padanya, ia hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Cho, aku kemari hanya ingin mengantarkan orang pesananmu.."

Kyuhyun meletakkan berkas yang ia pegang, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran dibelakangnya "Apa kau sudah menemukan orang baru itu?"

Donghae mengangguk mantap "Hm. Dan dia orang yang aku ceritakan kemarin padamu?"

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tapi sebelumnya berjanjilah padaku, kau akan memberikan dia kesempatan dan tidak akan mempersulitnya. Jika kali ini kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, jangan harap aku mau mencarikan orang lagi untukmu Cho. Apa kau mau berjanji?"

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan "Aku belum tau bagaimana dia bekerja bagaimana aku bisa berjanji padamu?"

"_Aish_, sekali ini saja Cho. Aku akan menyerahkan dia padamu asal kau tidak mempersulitnya. Bagaimana? _Deal_?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Hae. Oke baiklah baiklah. Sudah banyak pekerjaan yang menantinya. Dimana dia?"

Donghae pun tersenyum dan langsung bergegas keluar ruangan. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Donghae kembali masuk kedalam ruangan diikuti Yesung dibelakangnya.

"Perkenalkan dia Kim Yesung"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang membungkuk padanya, _intens_, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dan alisnya pun sedikit berkerut menandakan ia sedang berpikir.

_'Bukankah dia—'_

"Kim Yesung _imnida. _Aku yang mulai hari ini membantu Anda. Mohon bantuannya dari Anda, Tuan Cho Kyu—"

Mata sipit Yesung langsung membulat sempurna saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap _namja_ didepannya itu.

"Ka-kau.."

_'—pelayan dan penyanyi bar itu?'_

Kyuhyun pun ikut membelalakkan matanya kaget saat ia menyadari siapa yang akan menjadi sekretarisnya itu. Seorang _namja_! Dan terlebih lagi orang itu adalah orang yang sempat mencari masalah dengannya. _Damn!_

Kyuhyun langsung mendelik kearah Donghae. Sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau buta Tuan Lee Donghae?"ucapnya tajam

Dengan santai Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya "Justru yang aku lihat dia orang yang tepat untukmu Tuan Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Tapi dia _namja_! Dan dia itu—"

"Apa yang salah jika kau punya sekretaris seorang _namja _Cho? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau sudah bosan dengan wanita? Oleh karena itu kali ini aku mencarikan seorang _namja _untuk menjadi sekretarismu.."

Yesung yang masih belum bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya, hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergantian. Ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa orang yang dimaksud Donghae tadi, sang Direktur Cho adalah _namja_ angkuh itu. Ha? Oh Tuhan! Baginya, ini adalah mimpi buruk!

"Lee Donghae! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Aku bukan mempermasalahkan dia seorang _namja! _Tapi apa kau tidak bisa lihat dia adalah seorang pelayan tak becus dan juga seorang penghibur di _club_ malam itu? Apa kau mau menurunkan kualitas pegawai Cho_ Coorporation_ hanya karena mempekerjakan orang seperti dia?"

"Hei tenanglah dulu Cho. Jangan seperti itu. Berikan dia kesempatan untuk membuktikan kalau dia mampu.. Bukankah kau tadi sudah berjanji?"

"Aku hanya akan memberikan kesempatan pada orang yang menurutku berpotensi!"

"Dia juga punya potensi Cho.."

Tubuh Yesung terasa panas. Bahkan panasnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya saat si angkuh itu terus merendahkan harga dirinya. Jika ia tak bisa menahannya sekarang ia yakin sebentar lagi amarahnya akan meledak. Ia menggenggam tangannya erat. Sangat erat. Berharap cara itu masih bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"_Bulshit!_ Tapi yang aku inginkan bukan orang seperti dia! _Namja_ mur—"

"Maaf aku potong pembicaraan kalian berdua Tuan.."

Spontan, Donghae dan Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Yesung yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan kekesalan yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

"Tuan Cho, Aku memang hanya seorang pelayan dan penyanyi _club_. Tapi tidak bisakah Anda tidak merendahkan saya? Apakah seburuk itu pikiran Anda tentangku?"

"Dimata Anda mungkin pekerjaan itu hanyalah pekerjaan rendahan, terlihat murahan. Tapi sayangnya pekerjaan itu adalah salah satu cara untukku tetap bisa bertahan. Jadi apa yang salah dengan itu?"ucap Yesung dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa digambarkan antara marah, kesal, benci. Entahlah..

Kyuhyun tertegun. Jika sebelumnya ia akan mengatakan '_Bulshit_' atau _'aku tak peduli'_ tapi kali ini? Untuk pertama kalinya entah kenapa kata-kata kasar itu tak mampu ia keluarkan. Ada yang salah dengan otaknya saat ini. Ya, pasti ada yang salah. Iris Kyuhyun menatap dalam iris kelam yang juga tengah menatapnya itu. Kenapa tatapan mata itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan untuknya? Dan perasaan apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada perasaan tak enak yang menyelusup kedalam hatinya. Apa ini?

"Tuan Lee, sudah kukatakan aku tidak cocok bekerja disini. Aku berterima kasih untuk tawaran Anda. Selamat tinggal.."pamit Yesung sembari membalikkan badannya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan sang Direktur. Tersenyum miris.

Donghae menggeram kesal "Cho! Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap arogan seperti itu! Dia butuh pekerjaan ini! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji memberikannya kesempatan?"

"Aku tidak mau tau, aku akan membawanya kembali dan kau harus meminta maaf padanya!"bentak Donghae tanpa sadar. Ia pun ikut berbalik menyusul Yesung meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam. Tak mengerti.

'_Tidak mungkin. Apa ini?'_

_._

_._

_._

"Yesung _Ssi_!"

Dengan cepat Donghae menggapai bahu Yesung saat ia akan memasuki _lift_. "Maafkan Kyuhyun. Aku tau kau sakit hati dengan ucapannya. Tapi, percayalah, sebenarnya dia tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu.."

Yesung hanya diam, tidak merespon ucapan Donghae.

"Lagipula, aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya padamu, dia orang yang tidak mudah bukan? Jangan menyerah, ini baru awal Yesung _Ssi_.."

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan aku untuk bekerja pada orang angkuh seperti itu?"Yesung membuka suaranya, menatap Donghae datar.

"Aku juga tak mengerti. Entah kenapa sejak awal bertemu denganmu, aku punya _feeling_ yang sangat kuat tentang dirimu"

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin padaku Donghae _Ssi_? Aku bisa melakukan apa pada orang angkuh itu? Dia adalah orang sangat menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui.."

Donghae menghela nafas pelan "Ya, dia memang menyebalkan. Aku akui itu. Tapi, aku yakin kau mampu merubah dia. Jadi bisakah kau tidak menyerah?"

"Tapi Donghae_ Ssi_.."

"Buktikan pada Kyuhyun bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan tentangmu, semuanya salah"

"Buat ia berpikir dua kali jika ia ingin meremehkanmu lagi.."

Ucapan Donghae membuat Yesung kembali terdiam dan berpikir keras. Ya, mungkin ada benarnya ucapan Donghae. Ia hanya perlu membuktikan bahwa dirinya mampu, bahwa dirinya juga punya potensi seperti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Membuka mata Kyuhyun untuk tidak memandangnya sebelah mata.

"Bagaimana? Bisakah kita kembali kedalam Yesung _Ssi_?"

Donghae tersenyum tulus, ia menepuk bahu Yesung pelan "Jangan lupakan bahwa aku pasti akan selalu membantumu.."ujarnya sembari membawa si _namja_ manis kembali kedalam ruangan sang direktur. Sedikit ragu awalnya tapi _toh_ pada akhirnya Yesung mengikuti langkah Donghae.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu masih menatap kearah pintu, langsung buru-buru menggapai satu berkas yang ia letakkan dimeja saat ia lihat gerakan berputar dari _knop_ pintu ruangannya.

_Ceklek!_

Menampakkan sosok Donghae yang berjalan kearah meja kerjanya. Dan dengan raut wajah yang coba ia buat sedingin mungkin, Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar Donghae yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku membawanya kembali, sekarang minta maaflah padanya Cho"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya sedikit melirik kebelakang dimana Yesung tengah berdiri tak lebih satu meter dibelakang Donghae.

"Aku? Minta maaf padanya? Apa kau tidak salah Hae?"elak Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak salah dengan ucapanku. Cepat katakan maaf padanya.."pinta Donghae lagi

"Apa-apaan kau Hae. Aku tidak merasa bersalah kenapa aku harus meminta maaf padanya?"ucap Kyuhyun keras kepala

"Kyu! Oh Tuhan.. kenapa aku bisa punya sahabat sepertimu didunia ini?"gerutu Donghae

_"_Donghae _Ssi_, sepertinya akan sia-sia jika kau meminta orang ini meminta maaf padaku.."potong Yesung. Secara otomatis Donghae bergeser dari tempatnya, memutari meja kerja Kyuhyun dan mengambil posisi berdiri disampingnya, ikut menatap Yesung.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang ini?' aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi atasanmu bodoh!" sahut Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Ah ya, manusia angkuh—"

"YA!"

"Ah, maaf, maksudku Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat" senyum Yesung santai. Donghae melirik sahabatnya itu, ia pun berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal setengah mati pada _namja_ manis itu.

"Aku sungguh tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada dipikiranmu tentangku saat ini. Aku hanya akan membuktikan padamu, kalau aku mampu, kalau aku juga punya potensi. Dan membuat Anda tidak meragukanku lagi"

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum "Kita akan mulai semuanya dari awal. Bukankah begitu _sajangnim_?"

Kyuhyun melongo, entah apa yang kini ia harus katakan. Ia sendiri pun bingung. Disatu sisi rasa ingin menolak kehadiran _namja _ini sebagai sekretarisnya begitu besar, tapi disisi lain ia harus mengakui bahwa ia punya rasa sedikit kagum akan mental _namja_ didepannya itu. Tak sampai satu jam pertemuan mereka, Kyuhyun merasakan ada perasaan lain lagi menyelusup. Dan ia masih belum mengerti apa itu.

Yesung membungkuk hormat "Maka mulai detik ini, aku mohon kerjasama dan bantuan dari Anda _sajangnim_.."

Kyuhyun masih tak bersuara, ia masih menatap tak mengerti kearah Yesung. Akhirnya Donghae pun angkat bicara, dengan mantap berkata "Selamat bergabung di Cho _Coorporation_ Kim Yesung _Ssi_. Semoga Anda nyaman bekerja disini.."

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Kyuhyun tersadar, Ia menghela nafas kasar dan berdiri dari kursinya menuju salah satu rak dokumen.

_Bugh!_

Suara debuman itu terdengar nyaring saat Kyuhyun sedikit membanting beberapa dokumen tebal kemeja kerjanya.

"Pelajari kontrak-kontrak kerja itu"perintah Kyu

Pandangan Yesung pun beralih menatap tumpukan dokumen dihadapannya, ia menelan ludahnya gugup tak bisa membayangkan berapa ratus halaman yang ada didalamnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan –serius? Aku harus mempelajarinya semua?-

Donghae hanya tersenyum canggung, balas menatap Yesung seolah berkata –jangan khawatir, aku akan coba membantumu-

Yesung mengangguk ragu, sedikit tidak yakin dengan tatapan Donghae itu padanya.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk dikursinya, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya "Untuk masalah pekerjaan, aku rasa kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan sebagai seorang sekretaris. _Schedule meeting_, laporan harian, mingguan, bulanan semuanya laporkan padaku tepat pada waktunya. Aku sungguh membenci orang yang bekerja dengan lamban. Kau mengerti?"tanya Kyuhyun yang disambut anggukan pelan Yesung.

"Tapi selain itu, ada beberapa hal yang juga harus kau ketahui.."

Yesung terus menyimak apapun yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia tidak boleh membuat kesalahan. Ia harus membuktikan pada Kyuhyun kata-katanya. Ia bisa.

"Satu. Aku tidak suka barang-barang pribadi milikku diruangan ini tersentuh oleh siapapun, bahkan kau sekalipun. Hanya _Office Boy_ yang sudah kupercaya yang boleh membersihkan ruanganku"

"Dua. Setiap pagi, kau harus menyiapkan secangkir kopi susu untukku. Ingat jangan terlalu manis."

"Tiga. Aku tidak suka diganggu saat _mood_-ku sedang buruk, jadi jangan pernah membuat _mood_ ku buruk selama kau bekerja disini"

Empat.

Lima.

Enam.

Tujuh hingga point kesepuluh.

"Apa kau sudah menyimak semuanya baik-baik Yesung _Ssi_?"tanya Kyuhyun saat ia menyelesaikan pidato singkatnya.

Yesung hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah. "_Ne_, _sajangnim_.."

"Dan jika kau tidak sanggup melakukan semua yang kukatakan tadi, aku jamin kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang sudah dialami oleh sekretarisku sebelumnya. Dipecat"lanjut Kyuhyun

"Satu hal lagi"

Kyuhyun sekali lagi, menatap tak suka penampilan Yesung saat ini "Kau bekerja sebagai sekretaris seorang Direktur, bukan sebagai pegawai kantoran biasa. Jadi, aku minta dengan sangat Kim Yesung _Ssi_, pakailah pakaian yang pantas seperti halnya seorang sekretaris sebagaimana mestinya. Kau mengerti?"

Yesung kembali mengangguk patuh, walaupun dalam hatinya ia sudah mengumpat habis-habisan atasannya itu. Oh Tuhan, kenapa ada orang seperti ini di dunia ini? Terlalu banyak bicara. Benar-benar luar biasa menyebalkan. Pikir Yesung.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menempati mejamu sekarang"ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk sebuah ruangan kaca didepannya, ruangan lain yang masih berada satu ruangan dengannya saat ini. Tapi bedanya, ruangan itu memiliki dua pintu pada disisi depan dan sampingnya. Satu pintu kearah ruangan Kyuhyun langsung. Satu pintu lain digunakan jika ia menerima tamu atau hal-hal lain yang harus ia _handle_ tanpa harus mengganggu privasi atasannya itu.

Yesung menoleh sekitar seratus tiga puluh derajat kearah belakang dan melihat ruangan yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. _Tsk!_ Apa artinya itu ia akan terus diawasi oleh _namja _angkuh ini terus menerus? Mengingat mereka hanya dibatasi sebuah kaca tanpa ada tirai atau apapun yang mungkin bisa saja membuatnya muak karena harus terus melihat raut angkuh orang ini?

"Dan kau juga Tuan Lee Donghae. Kembalilah ketempatmu sekarang.."ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil berkas yang sempat ia abaikan selama hampir satu jam itu.

Donghae pun akhirnya menghela nafas lega. "Hanya itu? Tak ada kata terima kasih untukku Cho..?"tanyanya yang hanya ditanggapi oleh sebuah decakan dari bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat Donghae hanya bisa merutuk kesal pada sahabatnya. Ya, paling tidak ia sekarang bisa sedikit tenang, satu rencananya kini terlaksana sudah. Sisa rencananya yang lain biar ia pikirkan ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang akan ia rencanakan selanjutnya.

"Jangan khawatir, telepon aku di _extention_ satu delapan sembilan jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, _arra_?"bisik Donghae sebelum ia melangkah keluar ruangan.

Yesung mengangguk dan ikut beranjak, setelah sebelumnya mengambil dokumen kontrak yang tadi Kyuhyun berikan padanya, ia pun membuka ruangannya yang berukuran tiga kali tiga meter itu.

_Bugh!_

Ia meletakkan tumpukan dokumen itu diatas mejanya sendiri kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, bermodalkan tekad yang besar ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini baru awal Yesung-ah. Demi hidup yang lebih baik aku harus semangat! _Hwaiting!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Satu hari terlewati sudah, Yesung melirik jam dinding yang menggantung disudut ruangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam pulang kantor. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena terus membaca tumpukan-tumpukan kontrak yang hampir ia selesaikan. Memusingkan.

Terasa sulit, mengingat ia masih begitu asing dengan pekerjaan barunya ini. Tapi beruntung, walaupun awalnya ada rasa tak yakin, tapi rupanya pertolongan Donghae sangat membantunya. Bahkan hampir setiap lima menit sekali, _namja_ ikan itu menelpon mejanya, hanya menayakan apakah ia masih sanggup, apakah ia kesulitan, apakah ia bisa atau tidak. Dan karena saluran teleponnya tak henti-hentinya berdering, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit curiga, sampai pada akhirnya atasannya itu terus menyuruhnya inilah, itulah, beginilah, begitulah. Ah, orang itu benar-benar.

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Jari-jari panjangnya masih menari-nari dengan cepat diatas _keyboard._ Mengetikkan sesuatu yang tentu saja Yesung tidak tau apa itu.

"Apa orang itu benar-benar gila kerja? Kenapa dia masih belum pulang juga?"gumam Yesung

Ia kembali melirik jam dinding. Pukul tujuh malam. Ia harus segera bergegas. Bukankah ia masih harus bekerja di bar milik Kangin?

Sejak ia memutuskan untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini, mau tidak mau bukankah ia harus mengorbankan pekerjaannya yang lain? Ia bukan lagi seorang pekerja _part time_ seperti sebelumnya, kini ia hanya bisa bekerja di dua tempat. Disini dan di bar. Karena hanya dua tempat itu yang sesuai dengan waktu kerjanya sekarang. Dan untuk cafe _le apetit_, ia sudah mengatakan pada Leeteuk bahwa ia hanya akan bekerja disana saat _weekend_ tiba. Kini, ia hanya bisa berharap semua kerja keras yang ia lakukan terbayar dan bisa segera melunasi hutang pamannya itu.

Pukul tujuh dua puluh lima. Kalau ia tidak segera bergegas sekarang, sudah dipastikan ia akan terlambat. Akhirnya tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun pulang terlebih dahulu, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, berniat berpamitan dengan atasannya itu.

Perlahan, Yesung mendekati meja Kyuhyun "Permisi _sajangnim_.."

Kyuhyun tak menyahut, ia hanya terus fokus pada layar komputer didepannya.

"Mm, semua pekerjaaku hari ini sudah selesai. Bisakah sekarang aku pulang?"Yesung membuka suaranya lagi.

"Tidak bisa. Aku masih disini dan kau sudah mau pulang?"ucapnya sambil masih menatap layar komputer.

"Maaf _sajangnim_. Tapi aku masih punya urusan lain sekarang"

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Yesung datar "Urusan lain? Apa kau masih bekerja di bar itu?"

Yesung memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mencari masalah pada Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kau diam? Aku anggap jawabanmu adalah iya.."

"Seberapa sulit hidupmu sampai kau harus membanting tulang seperti ini hm?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan memutari meja kerjanya, menghampiri Yesung, kemudian berdiri dihadapan _namja_ manis itu.

"Apa upah yang ditawarkan perusahaanku masih belum cukup untukmu?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu.."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih bekerja ditempat kotor itu?"tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yesung. Dan wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak satu jengkal saja.

Yesung memundurkan tubuhnya saat ia menangkap akan ada sinyal bahaya dari Kyuhyun "Itu bukan urusan anda. Point sembilan. Dilarang mengetahui masalah pribadi masing-masing"jelas Yesung saat ia mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun tadi pagi.

Kyuhyun pun langsung menyeringai "Bodoh. Apa kau pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu? Kenapa wajahmu seperti orang ketakutan seperti itu Yesung _Ssi?_"

Yesung tak menjawab."Jika tak ada hal lain lagi. Aku pergi sekarang. Permisi _sajangnim_.."pamitnya cepat. Ia pun memutar tubuhnya, hendak pergi dari sana. Tapi dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Yesung dan membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu menempel padanya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara..."bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Yesung membuat Yesung bergidik geli.

Yesung semakin merasakan aura yang tak baik sekarang, dan tanpa pikir panjang...

_Dugh!_

"Aw!"

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan Yesung dan meringis kesakitan saat si _namja_ manis itu menendang tulang keringnya.

"YA! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berani padaku hah?!"

Yesung hanya tersenyum canggung, memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan minta maaf "Maafkan aku _sajangnim_, setelah ini, aku terima apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku tapi bisakah kau menunggu hingga esok hari? Kumohon, Aku sudah terlambat sekarang.."

Yesung terus memundurkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar " Kalau begitu aku pergi, sampai besok _sajangnim_~!"pamit Yesung.

Sebelum amarah Kyuhyun meledak, dengan secepat kilat Yesung langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memegangi kakinya yang terasa sakit.

Dan sedetik kemudian...

"YA! BODOH! KAU BERANI PADAKU!"

"KIM YESUNG! KEMBALI!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun menggema di lorong kantor yang sudah tampak sepi itu. Yesung terus yang berlari-lari kecil menuju _lift_ sambil terus memperlihatkan tawanya.

_Ting!_

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, dengan langkah ringan ia memasuki _lift_. Kembali terkikik puas saat ia mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Walaupun setelah ini ia akan menerima akibatnya, apakah ia akan dipecat? Sungguh ia tidak peduli. Ia terlalu senang dengan ini. Dan setelah sekian lama, entah dalam jangka waktu berapa lama, ia sendiri tidak tahu, akhirnya—

Ia kembali bisa tertawa sesenang ini.

_'Ternyata tidak buruk seperti yang kupikirkan'_

_._

_._

_._

**_TBC_**

.

.

.

* * *

Just info!

Sekitar satu minggu kedepan, aku akan usahakan buat update chapter selanjutnya. Setelah itu, harap sabar menunggu karena aku akan hiatus selama bulan Ramadhan. Itu juga kalau masih ada yang nunggu loh..Hehe..

So, see ya! ^^

Bye~~ Chu~~

.

_And the last, Mind to Review?_

* * *

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**.**

**yesunghyunggue90, aku suka ff, szasza harnis, KyundaClouds, sisil li24, yeyepapo, ajib4ff, mels, agustina, GaemCloud, cloudyeye, Guest, rinny agustya, LalaClouds, evilcloud, cho gaemcloud, Won, Merry Babo, strawberrylove97, SuziiJeremyKim KyuSungShipper, Cha2LoveKorean, Dewi CloudSparkyu, ybee, yeppa3424, sjflywin, Sisca Chan, clouds04, cloud3024, 989seohye, TrinCloudSparkyu, HyunChan, hera3424**

**.**

**Thank you Sooo much All~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** :

Reflection

**Main Cast **:

Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Cast :**

Park Leeteuk, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Kim Kangin, Kim Heechul, Kim Hyun Joong

**Lenght :**

3/?

**Warning** :

Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh beberapa drama Korea. Jadi maaf sebelumnya mungkin ceritanya sedikit pasaran. Tapi ide cerita ini semuanya keluar dari otakku sendiri. Sueeer deeh..^^. Bahasa ga baku. Masih banyak Typo(s). Dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Jadi harap dimaklumi ya..^^

**Disclaimer :**

Casts are not mine. I just borrow their name, so don't judge me if you don't like the casts, pairing and the story..

* * *

.

.

.

_Don't Like? _

_Dont Read! Just Leave And No Bash Please!_

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

_._

**- (CHAPTER THREE)-**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Pagi itu Yesung datang lebih awal. Kantor _Cho_ _Corp _terlihat masih sepi. Ia berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan membawa sejuta pikiran buruk yang akan terjadi hari ini. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya berkali-kali harus menghela nafas berat, mengingat kemarin ia sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada atasannya itu. Parahnya lagi, ia melakukan hal tersebut di hari pertamanya bekerja.

_Ting!_

Lantai lima belas. Pintu _lift_ terbuka, ia melangkah keluar, berbelok kekiri sebelum ia menemukan ruangannya diujung lorong. Sedikit mengendap-endap hanya untuk memastikan si _namja_ angkuh atasannya itu belum berada dimeja kebesarannya. Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya dan helaan nafas lega pun keluar dari mulutnya saat tau ruangan Kyuhyun masih kosong.

Baru saja ia hendak beranjak, sebuah tepukan membuatnya terlonjak kaget "YA!"

Yesung menoleh dan menatap horror kearah _namja _dibelakangnya itu.

"Donghae _Ssi_!"

Seperti tanpa dosa, Donghae langsung tertawa keras melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan si _namja _manis "Haha..Kau terkejut Yesung-ah? Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu.."

Yesung sedikit mendengus "Kau tiba-tiba saja ada dibelakangku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak terkejut? Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini sepagi ini Donghae _Ssi_? Bukankah ruanganmu ada dilantai sepuluh?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, Donghae malah balik bertanya "Kita sekarang teman bukan?"

Yesung menaikkan alisnya, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan –apa maksud perkataanmu?-

"Kita sekarang teman bukan?"ulang Donghae lagi saat Yesung tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

_Namja_ manis itu pun hanya mengangkat bahunya "Mm, aku tidak begitu yakin. Entahlah. Ya, mungkin saja. Ada apa?"

"Kalau begitu hilangkan ucapan-ucapan formalmu padaku. Hanya panggil aku Donghae atau Hae, itu terserah padamu. Atau mungkin...mm—"

"— kau ingin memanggilku dengan sebutan si tampan mungkin?"kekehnya sendiri dan langsung membuat Yesung memutar bola matanya jengah.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Yesung, Donghae kembali melemparkan pertanyaan untuk _namja _manis yang masih menatapnya sedikit bosan itu "Lalu, apa kau lupa apa yang Kyuhyun katakan kemarin tentang penampilanmu?"

Spontan, Yesung langsung memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Apa ada yang salah? Tidakkah penampilannya hari ini jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin? Bahkan kini ia sudah menambahkan jas untuk menutupi kemeja putihnya itu. Ya, walau jas itu memang terlihat sangat besar ditubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan sedikit kurus itu. Tapi bukankah itu terlihat lebih baik? Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

"Apa masih ada yang salah dengan penampilanku hari ini?"

Donghae hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya simpati, sekali lagi menatap penampilan Yesung yang menurutnya jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan kemarin.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan begitu memperhatikan hal ini Yesung-ah. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena sudah datang sepagi ini, hanya untuk memberikan barang-barang ini padamu.." ucapnya sembari menyodorkan tas belanjaan yang bertuliskan _Lotte Departement Store_.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku masih punya cukup banyak _stock_ pakaian yang sama sekali belum kugunakan dilemariku. Jadi ambil dan pakailah"ucap Donghae sedikit sombong

"Dan kuharap semuanya pas ditubuhmu Yesung-ah.."lanjutnya tersenyum

Tatapan Yesung beralih pada tas yang disodorkan _namja_ ikan itu, dengan sedikit ragu Yesung mengambil tas itu dan melihat apa isi didalamnya.

"Aku hanya sedang mencoba membantumu untuk menghindari amukan murka Kyuhyun hari ini. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang sangat buruk sekali"

Donghae menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi semalam saat aku keapartemen-nya, dia benar-benar terlihat—"

"Ckck.. tidak waras..."

Yesung pun ikut menghela nafas "Mmm, kurasa akulah penyebabnya. Karena aku sudah membuatnya kesal kemarin"

"Tapi masih beruntung aku hanya menendang tulang keringnya! Lagipula orang itu memang pantas mendapatkannya! Jika saja aku bisa, rasanya aku ingin memukul wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu!"cerita Yesung berubah semangat.

Donghae terdiam, mencerna ucapan Yesung, detik berikutnya ia tertawa keras membuat Yesung mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

_'Aish, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan dua orang yang sama-sama gila seperti ini?'_

"Haha.. kau menendangnya? Benarkah itu? Haha...Wow!Kau sungguh berani Yesung-ah! Haha.."

Donghae terus tertawa puas hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa _namja _didepannya itu perlu mengganti pakaiannya.

"Sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu itu sebelum Kyuhyun datang.."pinta Donghae sambil mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Tapi –"

"Tidak perlu tapi-tapi, atau jangan-jangan kau memilih untuk mencari masalah dengannya Yesung-ah?"

Dengan cepat Yesung menggeleng. _No! _

"Kalau begitu bergantilah sekarang sebelum dia datang.."perintah Donghae sambil mendorong tubuh Yesung memasuki _toilet_.

.

.

...

.

.

"Selamat pagi _sajangnim_.."sapa Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan secangkir kopi susu yang ia buat beberapa menit yang lalu diatas meja kerja atasannya itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Membuat Yesung sedikit melirik wajah dingin Kyuhyun sambil berdoa dalam hati.

_'kuharap orang ini terserang amnesia mendadak dan melupakan kejadian semalam'_

"Apa saja _schedule_-ku hari ini?"tanya Kyuhyun datar, tanpa menatap sekretarisnya itu.

Yesung sedikit menghela nafas lega, nampaknya doanya terkabul. Orang ini rupanya tak mengungkit tentang masalah kemarin. Ah, syukurlah...

Ia pun berdeham kecil, meng-_clear_kan tenggorokannya sebelum ia membuka buku catatan kecil bewarna merah miliknya. Kemudian mulai membacakan jadwal-jadwal panjang atasannya.

"Anda memiliki _meeting_ dengan _Team management_ pagi ini pukul sembilan hingga menjelang makan siang"

Yesung masih terus membacakan _schedule_ Kyuhyun, tak menyadari bahwa kini _namja_ tampan itu tengah menatapnya dengan seksama untuk pertama kalinya di pagi ini. Sedikit tak berkedip, saat ia melihat penampilan baru Yesung. Setelan jas abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih lalu celana panjang cokelat _khaki_ serta dasi kupu-kupu yang terlihat sangat cocok untuknya. Penampilan yang sungguh jauh berbeda dibandingkan kemarin. Tak buruk. Ia akui hal itu.

"_Sajangnim_? Kau mendengarku?"tanya Yesung saat menyadari Kyuhyun tak lagi mendengarkan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun pun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada layar komputer didepannya.

"Tentu saja aku mendengarmu! Lanjutkan!"bentaknya

Yesung sedikit menghela nafas kesal, orang ini! Apa sehari saja mulutnya itu tidak bisa untuk tidak membentak?

"Hari ini Anda memiliki _meeting_ hingga pukul dua tiga puluh, _sajangnim_. Selebihnya tidak ada _schedule_ selain me-_review_ beberapa dokumen kemudian menandatanginya.."

"Tidak ada lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun

"_Ne_.."Jawab Yesung sambil menutup buku catatannya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Apakah ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan sebelum aku kembali keruanganku _sajangnim_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyadarkan tubuhnya dan melemparkan tatapan tajam kearah Yesung.

"Letakkan bukumu itu"

Yesung mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. Hanya mengikuti apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Meletakkan buku catatannya diatas meja dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingat apa yang kemarin kau katakan? Apa kau sudah siap menerima hukuman dariku Yesung _Ssi_?"

Oh!

Musnah sudah harapannya. _Namja_ angkuh ini rupanya masih mengingatnya. Habislah dia. Yesung merutuki dirinya karena mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, ia harus memegang ucapannya sendiri. Ya, tidak ada pilihan lain untuknya selain sebuah anggukan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringai yang menyebalkan menurut Yesung.

"Kita mulai sekarang sebelum aku memulai _meeting_-ku pagi ini Yesung _Ssi_?"

Yesung menelan ludahnya. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu, selain hanya anggukan kecil yang kembali ia perlihatkan. Berharap hukuman yang ia terima bukan sesuatu yang berat untuknya. Semoga.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah sibuk membolak-balik kertas dokumen yang ia pegang, tanpa mempedulikan sekretarisnya yang kini tengah berdiri didepannya dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman sekarang. Tentu saja! Siapa yang nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu? Berdiri dengan satu kaki yang diangkat keatas dengan kedua tangan yang memegang daun telinganya sendiri.

Ya Tuhan. Yesung benar-benar mengutuk manusia angkuh didepannya itu. Entah apa yang ada didalam otaknya hingga ia bisa berpikir menghukumnya seperti ini? Memang bukan hal yang berat tapi—

Tidakkah ini terlihat sangat kekanakan?

Tapi sebentar,sebenarnya siapa yang kekanakan disini? Dia sendiri kah? Karena mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Atau Kyuhyun? Otak dari semua pemikiran ini? Entahlah, ia sendiri pun tak mengerti.

Lima belas menit.

Dua puluh lima menit.

Tiga puluh menit.

Keseimbangannya sudah mulai goyah, ia terus bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri hanya untuk bisa kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Tapi percuma, ia sudah lelah.

"_Sajangnim_..."panggil Yesung pelan. Seolah tuli, Kyuhyun hanya terus menatap berkas didepannya.

Baiklah, Yesung mencoba sabar kali ini. Dua menit kemudian ia kembali memanggil Kyuhyun.

"_Sajangnim.."_

Tetap tak direspon. Yesung menghela nafas pasrah. Baiklah dua kali ia masih bisa sabar.

"_Sajangnim.._"panggilnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Nihil. Kyuhyun tetap diam.

Akhirnya—

"_Sajangnim_~~!"panggilnya berteriak

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit terkejut ketika sang sekretaris sudah tidak lagi dalam posisi hukumannya.

"YA! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyudahi hukumanmu?!"tunjuknya pada Yesung

Yesung melirik jam tangannya dan tersenyum "Sudah pukul sembilan lewat dua menit. Itu berarti hukumanku sudah berakhir dua menit yang lalu"

Kyuhyun melotot, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi belum sempat ia membuka suaranya Yesung menginterupsinya.

"Sebaiknya Anda bergegas ke ruang _meeting_ sekarang _sajangnim_.."

Mata cokelat milik Kyuhyun semakin melebar sempurna "Ya! Selain berani melawan ucapanku, rupanya kau juga mulai berani memerintahku Yesung _Ssi_?"protesnya yang tak mendapat tanggapan dari sekretarisnya itu.

Yesung berbalik, melangkah kearah pintu dan membukakannya untuk Kyuhyun "Maaf jika aku tidak sopan _sajangnim_, tapi ini juga demi kebaikan Anda. Sudah terlambat, silahkan Anda bergegas ke ruang _meeting_ sekarang "ucapnya tersenyum

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyuhyun dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata lagi oleh sang _namja_ manis. Rasa kesal, marah dan tak percaya bercampur aduk. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani membantah kata-katanya. Cukup membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mengambil beberapa berkas dokumen serta buku catatannya dengan gerakan kasar sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya. Melewati Yesung yang kini tengah menahan tawa melihat raut kesal dari wajah atasannya itu.

.

.

...

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu. Hari-hari berat yang Yesung rasakan sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai berkurang. Bisa dikatakan semakin baik, mungkin.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia pun sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan pekerjaannya, lingkungan dan tentu saja dengan atasan angkuh-nya itu. _Namja_ tampan nan tinggi itu memang menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan malah. Tiada hari yang ia lewati tanpa sebuah pertengkaran, tapi ya sudahlah, ia mulai cukup terbiasa dengan sifat buruk itu. Dan baiknya, terkadang ia sudah tau bagaimana cara menghadapi saat atasannya itu mulai bertingkah. Rupanya tak sesulit yang ia bayangkan pada awalnya.

.

.

...

.

.

"Kau meletakkannya dimana Donghae _Ssi_?"tanya Yesung sambil satu tangannya mencari-cari dokumen yang dimaksud Donghae diseberang telepon. Sedangkan satu tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk memegang gagang telepon yang ada dimeja Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Dia tidak ada. Aku juga tidak tau dia kemana, tadi dia hanya mengatakan padaku ada urusan diluar kantor sebentar..."

"..."

"Oh begitu. Tapi aku sudah mencari-nya dimanapun tapi dokumen yang kau maksud tidak ada. Apa kau yakin kau sudah menyerahkan padanya kemarin?"

"..."

"Tunggu. Apa map-nya bewarna biru?"tanyanya saat ia membuka laci meja kerja Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Ah, nampaknya aku menemukannya"

"..."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengantarkan dokumen ini padamu.."

"..."

"_Ne_.."

_Klik!_

Yesung meletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali pada tempatnya sebelum mengambil dokumen yang dimaksud Donghae dari laci meja kerja Kyuhyun. Tapi, baru saja ia hendak menutup kembali laci, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tampak menarik dibawah sana.

Tanpa sadar tangannya pun bergerak menyingkirkan beberapa berkas yang menutupi benda yang ia maksud. Sebuah pigura kayu bewarna cokelat.

Kening Yesung berkerut, tangan mungilnya kini beralih mengambil pigura tersebut. Pigura yang membingkai indah wajah seseorang yang tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya. Memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang terlihat rapi. Serta mata beningnya yang memancarkan sebuah kehangatan.

Yesung semakin mengerutkan keningnya dalam saat ia memandang wajah itu.

_'rasa-rasanya–'_

"Apa yang kau cari dimejaku Yesung _Ssi_?"tanya Kyuhyun tak suka ketika melihat sekretarisnya itu berada didekat mejanya. Bahkan hingga tak menyadari kedatangannya.

Yesung langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun gugup "Do-Donghae_ Ssi_ memintaku untuk mencarikan dokumen miliknya disini _sajangnim_"jelas Yesung.

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada pigura yang masih Yesung pegang. Dan iris cokelat itu langsung membelalak lebar.

_Sret!_

Tubuh Yesung sedikit terhuyung kebelakang saat Kyuhyun mengambil pigura itu dengan kasar. Ia menatap tajam kearah Yesung, memperlihatkan kilatan amarah yang begitu tergambar jelas diraut tampannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan benda ini!"marah Kyuhyun

Yesung menelan ludahnya gugup "A-aku.."

"Sudah kubilang! Jangan pernah sentuh barang-barangku! Apa kau tidak mendengarnya bodoh!"

"Ma-maafkan aku _sajangnim_. Aku tak—"

"Tanganmu tak berhak untuk menyentuh benda ini!"potong Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ta-tapi aku tak—"

"AKU TAK BUTUH ALASANMU KIM YESUNG! BUKANKAH KAU SUDAH MENDENGAR DENGAN JELAS KAU TAK BERHAK MENYENTUH APAPUN JUGA DIRUANGAN INI!"

"..."

Tangan Yesung bergetar. Untuk pertama kalinya ia takut akan kemarahan _namja_ didepannya itu. Sorot mata itu terlihat begitu menakutkan. Dan ia juga bisa lihat sorot itu penuh—

—kebencian?

Ia akui ia salah, karena secara tak sengaja membuka laci meja Kyuhyun dan melihat sesuatu yang menarik baginya.

Dan disanalah letak masalahnya. Ia tak bisa untuk tak penasaran dengan sebuah foto yang ada didalam pigura kayu itu. Tak yakin memang, tapi ia seperti pernah melihat wajah itu. Tapi siapa? Dan belum sempat ia mengingatnya, Kyuhyun seolah menggagalkan semuanya.

"Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang sebelum aku bertambah marah padamu Kim Yesung _Ssi_!"perintah Kyuhyun tajam.

Yesung menelan ludahnya, menatap Kyuhyun sedikit takut.

"Dan jangan coba kembali kehadapanku hingga _mood_-ku membaik! KAU MENGERTI?!"

Tanpa banyak bicara seperti sebelumnya, Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan dan pergi dari sana. Menuju atap gedung. Tempat yang baru ia temukan beberapa hari yang lalu dan juga satu-satunya tempat yang menawarkan ketenangan untuknya.

"Aku permisi _sajangnim_.."

.

.

Yesung membuka pintu atap gedung dan seketika itu juga ia disambut oleh hembusan kencang angin musim panas. Seperti biasa, ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada bangku panjang yang terletak disana, menikmati tiupan angin yang membelai halus tubuhnya, terasa menyejukkan. Tapi entahlah kenapa kali ia tidak bisa menikmati suasana tenang disini?

Yesung menutup matanya. Dan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat menakutkan itu kembali terbayang dibenakknya. Seberapa menyebalkan atasannya itu, tapi sungguh ini kali pertama baginya ia merasa takut. Sebegitu pentingnya kah benda itu untuknya? Lalu, siapa wajah yang terbingkai dalam pigura itu? Dan seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, mengapa ia merasa pernah melihatnya? Yesung berpikir keras mencoba mengingat wajah yang ia lihat dipigura itu. Namun nihil, ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apapun. Sama sekali tak bisa.

Ia mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menghembuskan perlahan. Berharap cara itu mampu membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Tak lama berselang, ia pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berkali-kali melirik ruangan Yesung yang masih kosong. Sebuah hal yang aneh menurutnya, bukankah biasanya _namja_ itu selalu datang pagi? Tapi ada apa dengannya saat ini, hingga pukul sembilan ia bahkan belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Rupanya orang itu sudah mulai menjadi pembangkang. Apa dia minta benar-benar dipecat kali ini? Atau –

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir sesuatu yang lain dan itu tentang kejadian kemarin antara dirinya dan sekretarisnya itu. Apakah ia kemarin begitu keterlaluan? Ya, ia memang membentak _namja _manis itu habis-habisan. Tapi bukankah itu hal yang pantas ia dapatkan karena sudah menyentuh barang berharga miliknya? Tapi mungkin dia juga tidak sengaja bukan?

Kyuhyun tak mengerti, tapi entahlah ada sebersit perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya. Mungkin alasan _namja_ manis itu tak datang hari ini karena ia takut. Lalu seingatnya, bukankah ia sendiri yang mengatakan 'jangan muncul dihadapanku hingga _mood_-ku membaik?'

Ah ya, mungkin karena kata-kata itu.

Dan kini ia ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada _namja_ manis itu. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia mengangkat gagang telepon dan memutar salah satu nomor disana.

"Berikan padaku nomor ponsel Kim Yesung"

Ia terdiam mendengarkan suara diseberang telepon, sebelum tangannya menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas didepannya.

"Terima kasih"ucapnya singkat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dengan lincah jari-jarinya mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponsel _touchscreen_-nya. Ia menghela nafas sedikit kesal sembari melempar kasar ponselnya diatas meja.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu terasa begitu berat hanya untuk terbuka. Kepalanya seperti berputar. Pening. Bahkan ia merasakan tulang-tulang seperti remuk. Sudah beberapa kali Yesung mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya namun tubuh itu terasa enggan mengikuti kemauannya. Dan pada akhirnya disinilah dia, tetap ditempat tidurnya yang mungkin bisa dikatakan tidak layak dikatakan sebuah tempat tidur, mengingat ia bukan tidur disebuah kasur empuk melainkan diatas lantai dingin yang hanya beralaskan sebuah kasur tipis.

_Bip! Bip!_

'Jika dalam satu jam kau tidak muncul, maka besok kau tak perlu datang kantor lagi!'

Yesung menghela nafas sembari memijit keningnya saat ia membaca pesan singkat itu. Apakah itu sebuah perintah atau ancaman untuknya? Tak perlu menebak-nebak siapa yang mengirimnya pesan itu bukan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari atasannya yang menyebalkan itu. Ya Tuhan...

Awalnya ia berpikir tak perlu membalas pesan itu, tapi ia tau benar bagaimana sifat atasannya itu. Tentu saja ia tak mau mencari masalah hanya karena ia tak membalas pesan atasannya yang terhormat itu.

'_Ne_, _sajangnim_. Ada urusan mendadak yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku akan segera kekantor'. Ketiknya berbohong.

Dengan sedikit susah payah akhirnya Yesung berusaha bangun dari tidurnya, sedikit terhuyung saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Setelah merasa tubuhnya mampu, ia pun beranjak kekamar mandi dan bersiap diri.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka ruangan Yesung saat ia melihat kehadiran sekretarisnya itu.

"Kau lihat jam berapa sekarang Yesung _Ssi_?"tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan sedikit mendengus "Kau bahkan terlambat tujuh menit dari waktu satu jam yang kuberikan"lanjut Kyuhyun

Tak banyak bicara Yesung hanya sedikit membungkuk dan meminta maaf "Maafkan aku _sajangnim_.."

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, memperhatikan raut wajah Yesung yang terlihat tak begitu baik. Pucat. Sesungguhnya tak dipungkiri ia ingin bertanya apa yang tengah terjadi pada _namja_ manis itu. Tapi ya, sudah bisa diduga rasa gengsi Kyuhyun yang begitu besar mengalahkan segalanya.

Seolah tak peduli, ia pun mengangkat bahunya dan berdeham pelan "Aku akan memotong upahmu jika lain hari kau terlambat seperti ini lagi Yesung _Ssi_!"ucapnya

"_Ne_. Aku mengerti _sajangnim_"jawabnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin terheran-heran dibuatnya.

"Aku ingin melihat laporan keuangan minggu kemarin. Siapkan untukku dalam waktu setengah jam"

Lagi, Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, tanpa berucap apapun, kemudian duduk dibelakang mejanya, tak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang hingga kini tanpa sadar masih menatap heran kearahnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali keruangannya sendiri.

_'ada apa dengannya?'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan tubuhnya, dan lagi-lagi melirik kearah ruangan Yesung. Sengaja tak memberikan begitu banyak pekerjaan saat ia lihat raut wajah itu terlihat semakin tak baik. Kini Ia bisa lihat Yesung tengah menunduk, menumpukan keningnya pada tangan yang ia lipat diatas meja. Masih pada posisi yang sama sejak Kyuhyun melihatnya setengah jam yang lalu. Tak menampakkan wajahnya sama sekali.

_'Ini bahkan sudah lewat jam pulang kantor. Bukankah biasanya dia selalu pulang tepat waktu? Kenapa dia masih disini?'_

Ia pun mengangkat gagang teleponnya dan memutar nomor _extention_ Yesung. Tak ada jawaban. Padahal _namja_ itu ada didalam ruangan. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung. Aneh. Akhirnya ia beranjak dari duduknya menuju ruangan Yesung.

"Yesung _Ssi_.."panggilnya didepan pintu.

Tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun pun mendekati Yesung, berdiri disampingnya, perlahan menggoyangkan tubuh itu.

"Yesung _Ssi_?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Ia pun menarik bahu Yesung dan sedikit terkejut saat tubuh itu melunglai. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun langsung menangkap tubuh Yesung yang hampir jatuh itu. Kemudian mendaratkan punggung tangannya pada kening Yesung. Panas.

"Ya! Ada apa denganmu?!"paniknya sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi _chubby _Yesung.

Dan tentu saja panggilannya tak mendapatkan respon mengingat _namja_ manis itu tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Ya! Kim Yesung!"

"_Aish_! Bangunlah bodoh!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun memutar kursi Yesung dan berjongkok membelakangi Yesung, kemudian menarik tangan mungil itu untuk jatuh kepunggungnya. Setelah merasa posisi Yesung tepat, secepat kilat ia berlari keluar. Membawa _namja_ ini ke Rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Sang Dokter yang ber-_name tag_ 'Lim Kwang' itu sedikit tersenyum"Tak perlu khawatir. Hanya kelelahan dan sedikit dehidrasi. Dilihat dari kondisinya, sepertinya ia terlalu bekerja keras dan kurang istirahat. Apa benar begitu?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tau akan pekerjaan lain sekretarisnya itu. Lagipula bukankah _namja_ itu sendiri yang memilih untuk tetap bekerja disana, jadi untuk apa ia peduli?

"Kami sudah memasangkan cairan infus pada tubuhnya. Ada baiknya jika malam ini ia menginap disini untuk memulihkan tubuhnya.."jelas sang Dokter

"Kesehatan itu penting. Anda juga harus mengingatkannya agar menjaga kondisi tubuhnya.."

Kali ini Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk "Hm. Aku mengerti"

"Apa ada yang ingin Anda tanyakan Tuan?"tanya sang dokter yang dijawab sebuah gelengan dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi. Anda bisa mengurus segala administrasi dan data pasien sekarang.."

Lagi, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk "Hm. Baiklah. Terima kasih Dokter Lim"

Sang dokter pun berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal.

"Si bodoh itu. Merepotkan saja!"decak Kyuhyun.

.

.

...

.

.

Raut wajah Kangin terlihat khawatir, berkali-kali memandang kearah pintu masuk berharap pintu ia akan menemukan sosok yang ditunggunya. Tatapannya beralih pada ponselnya, berulang kali juga ia menelpon, tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa menghubungi Yesungie, Kangin-ah?"tanya seseorang disampingnya.

Kangin menoleh dan mengangguk pelan "Selama ia bekerja disini, ini pertama kalinya Yesung absen dari pekerjaannya. Kuharap ia baik-baik saja _hyung_.."

Sama sepertinya, _namja_ cantik disamping Kangin itu terlihat khawatir. Pasalnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu, saat Kangin menelpon dan mengatakan ia tidak bisa menghubungi Yesung, Leeteuk langsung bergegas menuju rumah Yesung setelah menitipkan _cafe_-nya pada Eunhyuk, berharap ia menemukan _namja _manis itu disana. Namun nihil, _namja_ manis itu tak terlihat dimanapun. Bahkan dikantornya sekalipun. Ia sudah berusaha mendatangi _Cho Corp_ tapi nampaknya sudah tak ada satupun pegawai lagi disana. Dan pada akhirnya disinilah dia, ikut menunggu kedatangan Yesung bersama Kangin. Hanya untuk memastikan Yesung baik-baik saja.

"Hm. Aku juga berharap seperti itu Kangin-ah.."ucapnya dengan nada khawatir sambil meremas tangannya.

Sedikit gugup, Kangin mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk bahu Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan _namja _cantik itu walaupun sejujurnya jantungnya sendiri saat ini sepertinya tidak baik-baik saja. Berdetak dengan sangat kencang saat Leeteuk tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

.

.

...

.

.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya pelan, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu yang masuk kedalam retinanya. Setelah iris kelam itu terbuka sempurna, Ia pun memijit keningnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan bercat putih itu. Saat bau obat menyeruak jelas menusuk indera penciumannya, ia sudah bisa menduga dimana ia sekarang berada.

Yesung mengangkat satu tangannya yang terpasang jarum infus. Ah...

Separah itukan keadaannya saat ini hingga jarum itu harus tertancap ditangannya? Yesung menghela nafas pelan sebelum ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Dan tak sengaja matanya menatap jam dinding yang ada diruangan itu. Pukul delapan malam. Omo!

"Aku terlambat!"

Yesung langsung mencari-cari ponselnya, tapi tak menemukannya dimanapun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia pun menyibak selimut tipis yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya kemudian sedikit meringis saat mencabut jarum infus yang masih terpasang itu. Dan bahkan kepalanya masih terasa berputar ketika ia turun dari tempat tidur.

_Klek!_

Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan administrasi Yesung, sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat selang infus yang menggantung bebas dan sudah terlepas dari tubuh sekretarisnya itu. Pandangannya sedikit menunduk kebawah dan dilihatnya Yesung tengah memakai sepatunya.

"Ya! Kau sedang apa?"

Spontan Yesung langsung menoleh, sedikit terkejut saat ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun juga berada disana. Kenapa ada atasannya itu disini? Yesung pun mengalihkan pandangannya kesekeliling, hanya untuk memastikan atasannya itu sedang berbicara padanya.

"Kau berbicara padaku _sajangnim_?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Siapa lagi yang ia bentak diruangan itu selain dia?

"Hanya ada kau dan aku disini. Tentu saja aku bicara padamu bodoh!"

_Aish_. Tak pernah puaskah atasannya itu terus berkata kasar padanya? Dan tiba-tiba saja ia mempunyai sebuah ide. Hm, baiklah. Bukan hal yang buruk sepertinya jika ia sedikit membalas kekesalannya pada _namja _ini karena kejadian kemarin.

"Ah, apa kau yang membawaku kemari?"tanya Yesung lagi

Kyuhyun berdecak "Kemana kata-kata sopanmu itu padaku Yesung _Ssi_?"

Sambil terus berjongkok dan mengikat tali sepatunya, Yesung menghela nafas "Bukankah jam kantor sudah berakhir? Lagipula ini bukan lagi dikantor, jadi aku berhak memanggilmu apa saja bukan?"ucapnya cuek tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggertakan giginya kesal. _Namja_ ini benar-benar tidak tau berterima kasih. Jika tau pada akhirnya seperti ini, lebih baik ia tadi memilih untuk tidak peduli dan meninggalkannya sendirian diruangan itu.

"Kau masih berani padaku! Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena sudah membawamu kemari! Dan kau tau, tubuhmu itu berat sekali! Pinggangku rasanya mau patah setelah menggendongmu.. "

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Tapi...Bukankah aku tidak memintamu untuk membawaku kemari? Lihatlah bahkan sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja.."ujar Yesung santai membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin meluapkan emosinya.

"YA! Kau! Berani mempermainkanku huh? Jika tau seperti ini lebih baik aku membiarkanmu mati disana!"

Yesung berdiri dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya saat rasa pusing itu kembali datang.

"Aku tidak akan begitu mudah mati hanya karena terserang demam"kekehnya pelan saat ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena kesal.

"Dan kau tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang tak tau berterima kasih pada kebaikan orang lain. Terima kasih"ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah pintu dan melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Tangan Kyuhyun langsung menangkap lengan Yesung, mencengkramnya sedikit erat "Kau mau kemana huh?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu bukan?"tanya Yesung balik membuat Kyuhyun semakin menggertakkan giginya. Ia pun menghentakkan tangan Yesung dengan kasar.

"Baiklah! Pergilah! Lakukan apapun yang ingin lakukan sekarang! Sia-sia saja aku membawamu kemari!"

Yesung terdiam saat sekilas ia bisa lihat ada raut khawatir diwajah Kyuhyun. Benarkah? Entahlah, ia tak yakin akan hal itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau kesalkan Kyu _Ssi_?"

"Aah, aku paham. Jika kau kesal hanya karena masalah uang RS ini, bukankah kau bisa memotong gajiku nanti?"

"YA! Kau!"

Yesung tersenyum kecil sebelum berbalik dan menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini menatap tak percaya kearah pintu. Ya, walaupun ia masih kesal setengah mati, tapi entah kenapa melihat _namja_ manis itu melawannya seperti tadi ada sedikit perasaan lega. Bukankah artinya sekarang sekretarisnya itu sudah baik-baik saja? Tapi tunggu—

Cho Kyuhyun peduli? Pada _namja_ yang menjabat sekretarisnya itu? Apa ia sungguh khawatir? Pada Kim Yesung? Oh! Apa tidak salah? Tidak. Tidak. Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk dihalte_ subway_ yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang besi disampingnya. Rasa pusing itu belum sepenuhnya hilang. Bahkan sejujurnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya masih lemah. Tapi ia tidak boleh sakit. Tidak boleh. Jika ia tidak masuk sehari saja, bukankah itu artinya ia juga menyia-nyiakan uang yang harusnya ia peroleh? Ia kembali melirik jam tangannya, sedikit gelisah karena bus yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Ia yakin Kangin pasti menghubunginya, tapi apa boleh buat ia tak menemukan ponselnya dimanapun, yang sepertinya ponsel itu tertinggal diatas meja kerjanya. Dan ia pun tak bisa menghubungi Kangin mengingat selama ini ia tak pernah menghafal satupun nomor penting diponselnya itu.

.

Dikejauhan, sekitar dua meter dari halte, sang pengemudi mobil _sport_ _Ferrari_ itu tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yesung. Decakan, gerutuan kesal terus terlontar dari bibir tebalnya saat ia melihat _namja_ manis itu tetap tak beranjak dari sana sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan disana? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?"gumamnya sendiri

"Lalu Cho, apa juga yang tengah kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau mau repot-repot menunggunya _namja_ tak tau diri itu?"tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sedang apa dia disini? Kenapa ia tidak langsung pulang dan meninggalkan _namja_ manis itu seorang diri disana? Bukankah itu kemauannya sendiri? Jadi lagi-lagi untuk apa ia peduli?

_"Aish! _Ada apa denganku?"tanyanya lagi

Akhirnya setelah beradu dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kyuhyun menarik pedal gasnya dan pergi dari sana. Tapi baru saja tiga meter mobilnya melewati Yesung, ia kembali menghentikan mobilnya.

_"Aish! _Orang itu benar-benar!_"_

Ia pun kembali memundurkan mobilnya dan berhenti tepat didepan Yesung. Kemudian menurunkan kaca mobilnya "Ya! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disana huh?"

Iris kelam Yesung memandang lurus kedepan, menatap datar kearah Kyuhyun yang masih duduk dibalik kemudi mobil mewahnya. Tapi ia hanya diam. Dan lagi-lagi hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Tapi ia coba tahan kekesalannya itu.

"Masuklah. Aku antar kau pulang"

"Tak perlu. Lebih baik kau pulanglah saja.."jawab Yesung sambil menutup matanya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat kemudinya. Detik berikutnya ia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri didepan Yesung.

"Jangan keras kepala! Aku yang membawamu kemari maka aku juga yang akan mengantarmu pulang"jelas Kyuhyun dingin.

"Jangan khawatir"singkat Yesung tanpa membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. _Namja_ didepannya ini memang tidak sedang baik-baik saja, tapi sungguh, sifat keras kepala itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun harus terus menahan emosi.

"Aku bukan khawatir padamu bodoh! Aku hanya tak mau dicap sebagai atasan yang tak bertanggung jawab. Itu saja"ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Yesung.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghentakkan pelan tangan Kyuhyun "Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi bus ku datang"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, dan tanpa aba-aba ia pun mengangkat tubuh Yesung secara _bridal style_, membuat _namja_ manis itu tersentak kaget dan menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"tanya Yesung gugup

"Hanya cara ini yang bisa membuatmu tak menolak lagi. Sudah diamlah!"perintah Kyuhyun.

Sejujurnya Yesung ingin berontak tapi entahlah tubuhnya sepertinya menolak. Entah karena ia merasa lemah atau karena jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak sangat membabi buta. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Ia hanya terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai saat ia menyadari bahwa _namja_ dalam gendongannya itu terus menatapnya "Bagaimana? Apa kau baru menyadari bahwa aku ini sangat tampan?"

"Jangan sampai kau cinta padaku hanya karena ketampananku ini Yesung _Ssi_"ucapnya lagi sambil meletakkan tubuh Yesung pada kursi disebelah kemudinya. Tak ada bantahan dari bibir Yesung, ia hanya mampu menelan ludahnya gugup dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kini hanya berjarak sekitar beberapa _centimeter_ dari wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya, dan dalam hitungan detik saja mobil _sport_ itu melesat cepat menembus jalanan Kota Seoul yang masih tampak ramai itu. Ikut membawa detak cepat jantung Yesung yang hingga kini masih belum bekerja dengan kecepatan normal itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

Yuhuuu~~ Update...^^

Ga banyak omong deh. See ya after Ied Fitri. Semoga masih ada yang nunggu ya... ^^

Bye...*kiss*

And the last

Still Mind to review?

* * *

** BIG THANKS TO :**

.

**han yong neul, Ncheon, nin nina, Cha2LoveKorean, KyundaClouds, TrinCloudSparkyu, hera3424, Yong, ryu jackson clouds, strawberrylove97, yoon HyunWoon, sisil li24, Aru Clouds, rinny agustya, yesunghyunggue90, yesungismine, tinachalite saranghaejanggeunsuk, clouds04, uthienz keykimkibum, aku suka ff, tety sinaga, szasza harnis, mels, ajib4ff, sam, kropi, aKyuCloud, GaemCloud, yeyepapo, Erliah, won, Fairy siwoonie, DySparcloud, Guest, cloudy10, Evilcloud1046, Dewi CloudSparkyu, Tinker, oneheartforsuju**

.

**Really...I love you guys! Thank you sooooo much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** :

Reflection

**Main Cast **:

Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Cast :**

Park Leeteuk, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Kim Kangin, Kim Heechul, Kim Hyun Joong

**Lenght :**

4/?

**Warning** :

Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh beberapa drama Korea. Jadi maaf sebelumnya mungkin ceritanya sedikit pasaran. Tapi ide cerita ini semuanya keluar dari otakku sendiri. Sueeer deeh..^^. Bahasa ga baku. Masih banyak Typo(s). Dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Jadi harap dimaklumi ya..^^

**Disclaimer :**

Casts are not mine. I just borrow their name, so don't judge me if you don't like the casts, pairing and the story..

* * *

.

.

.

_Don't Like? _

_Don't Read! Just Leave And No Bash Please!_

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

_._

**- (CHAPTER FOUR)-**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._"Hei, katakan kemana aku harus mengantarmu..."

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban dari bibir Yesung ketika Kyuhyun melemparkan pertanyaan pada _namja_ manis itu. Hanya hembusan nafas teratur yang terdengar.

Membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Yesung sudah terlelap entah sejak kapan, lima menit yang lalu? Atau sepuluh menit yang lalu? Entahlah. Kyuhyun bahkan tak menyadarinya, mengingat sejak tadi ia hanya fokus pada jalanan yang terbentang didepannya.

"_Aish_. Si bodoh ini. Kalau seperti ini aku membawamu kemana huh?"gerutunya sendiri

Ia pun menghentikan mobilnya. Kembali menoleh ke Yesung, memperhatikan dengan seksama raut wajah yang tengah tertidur itu.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membangunkan dan bertanya dimana ia harus menurunkan _namja_ manis ini, tapi sungguh, ada perasaan tak tega hadir saat melihat wajah damai sekretarisnya itu. Belum lagi raut letih yang juga ia perlihatkan. Membuatnya dua kali lipat merasa tak tega. Oh, ada apa denganmu Cho Kyuhyun? Sejak kapan kau punya perasaan itu lagi didalam dirimu?

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit kasar. Lagi-lagi tak mengerti dengan apa yang kini ia rasakan. Atau sesungguhnya ia mengerti—

—akan tetapi ia memilih berpura-pura untuk tidak mengerti?

Bersikap seolah-olah ia menutup mata dan hatinya atas segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Seperti...

Jatuh cinta?

.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada _namja_ manis yang tengah tertidur itu, Kyuhyun merogoh ponselnya, berniat menghubungi Donghae, meminta bantuannya. Tapi tunggu...

Bukankah itu artinya ia akan dibuat bertambah pusing oleh _namja_ ikan itu? Sudah bisa dipastikan sahabat ikannya itu akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, lalu kemudian meng-_interogasi _nya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Cukup. Hari ini ia sudah cukup lelah menghadapi keras kepala _namja_ disampingnya ini. Jangan ditambah lagi jika ia harus menghadapi sahabatnya itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun kembali memasukkan ponselnya disakunya. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain. Selain—

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

—membawa _namja_ ini ke apartemen-nya.

.

.

.

"_Aish_! Kenapa susah sekali!"

Dengan sedikit susah payah yang diiringi umpatan kecil, Kyuhyun berusaha menekan _key password_ apartemen-nya, mengingat kini kedua tangannya tengah menggendong tubuh Yesung. Setelah pintu terbuka, ia segera menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak disebelah kamarnya. Perlahan, dan dengan sangat hati-hati ia meletakkan tubuh itu diatas _bed._ Kemudian menutupinya dengan selimut, Ia letakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Yesung, memastikan suhu tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun pun keluar kamar dan tak butuh waktu lama ia kembali masuk dengan membawa sebuah baskom dan waslap ditangannya. Kemudian menempelkannya pada kening Yesung berulang-ulang.

"Hingga detik ini, aku masih tak mengerti kenapa aku mau melakukan hal ini padamu.."gumamnya pelan.

"Tapi anggap saja aku melakukannya untuk menebus kesalahanku kemarin"

Gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti saat ia melihat Yesung menggeliat pelan. Mungkin, hanya sekedar untuk mempersiapkan diri jika _namja_ manis ini terbangun dan langsung berteriak begitu melihatnya. Tapi kemudian helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat Yesung masih tetap tertidur pulas. Kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengompres kening Yesung.

.

Waktu sudah berjalan hingga lewat tengah malam. Merasa tak perlu berlama-lama berada disana, Kyuhyun pun berniat untuk pergi.

"_Omma_.."

Baru saja hendak beranjak, panggilan itu membuatnya kembali menoleh kearah Yesung.

"Jangan pergi..."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah itu datar. Tapi kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya dalam saat sadar ada aliran air yang terbentuk disudut mata yang tertutup itu. Airmata.

"_Omma_.."

Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya pergi, kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Yesung. "Hei?"

Entah apa itu, tapi ia bisa rasakan sebuah kesakitan dalam airmata itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, kini tangannya sudah terulur menghapus lembut airmata sang _namja_ manis.

Perlahan, tangannya beralih hendak mengelus rambut kelam milik Yesung. Belum sempat ia melakukan hal tersebut, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyadarkannya, ia langsung bangkit dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

_'Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun?!'_

_'Kau tidak boleh seperti ini!'_

Dan detik berikutnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi berada dikamar yang Yesung tempati. Tubuh itu langsung merosot disamping _bed_-nya sendiri , menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku.."

Mata cokelat itu berubah sendu saat ia menatap sebuah benda yang ia letakkan diatas nakas.

"Bisakah kau kembali? Aku sungguh ingin melihatmu lagi..."

Selalu. Setiap ia memandang wajah yang terbingkai dalam pigura itu, airmatanya menetes.

Oh! Seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis?

Sebentar, bukankah airmata akan membuatnya terlihat payah? Dan lemah? Padahal yang kita tau, sang pewaris tunggal _Cho_ _Corp_ ini adalah orang yang keras. Lalu kenapa?

Pigura kayu bewarna cokelat itulah jawabannya.

Pigura yang sama yang ia simpan dilaci meja kerjanya.

"Aku merindukanmu.."

"Sangat merindukanmu.."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Diletakkannya kembali pigura itu pada tempatnya sebelum jari-jari panjangnya membuka satu persatu pakaiannya dan masuk kekamar mandi. Berharap guyuran air dingin bisa ikut mendinginkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Kicauan burung samar-samar terdengar. Kilau sinar matahari pagi menembus masuk melalui celah jendela kamar bernuansa putih itu. Sedikit mengusik tidur sang _namja_ manis. Yesung mengerjapkan matanya pelan, menggeliat, sebelum mata sipitnya terbuka dengan sempurna.

Ia menguap dan mengucek matanya dengan gerakan yang bisa dikatakan—

menggemaskan? Ah, bahkan kini ia terlihat layaknya seorang anak kecil.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Ruangan ini, kasur yang ia tiduri, maupun aroma ruangan ini terasa asing untuknya. Ia pun bangun dari tidurnya dan mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan. Benar bukan dugaannya? Ini bukanlah rumah kecilnya. Bukankah ia sudah pergi dari rumah sakit itu? Kalau begitu dimana dia sekarang? Yesung memutar otaknya mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ah...benar.

Ia ingat sekarang. Bukankah terkahir kali Kyuhyun yang sudah membawanya pergi? Rona merah langsung terlukis dipipinya saat ia mengingat apa yang sudah _namja_ itu lakukan padanya. Ada perasaan menggelitik saat ia ingat aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang tercium olehnya ketika_ namja_ itu menggendongnya kemarin. Haruskah ia mengakui bahwa ia menyukai aroma itu? Begitu juga dengan lengan itu, tidak kekar seperti milik Kangin memang, tapi—

—entahlah, lengan itu cukup membuatnya nyaman.

Ah, ada yang salah disini. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaannya bisa berubah sekitar tujuh puluh lima derajat terhadap _namja_ itu?

Memilih untuk tidak berlarut-larut dalam perasaannya sendiri, Yesung pun turun dari _bed_ empuk itu, berjalan keluar kamar.

Dan secara spontan Yesung menutup hidungnya saat bau alkohol menyeruak masuk kedalam indera penciumannya. Benar saja, karena beberapa meter didepannya ia langsung disuguhkan pemandangan beberapa botol kosong bir berjejer diatas meja. Ia melangkah semakin dekat ketempat yang ia tebak adalah ruang tengah.

Mata sipit Yesung bergerak mengitari penjuru ruangan. Tak ada ruang tamu. Hanya ada dua buah ruangan yang ia pastikan sebuah kamar, mengingat ia baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan tersebut. Sebuah dapur yang letaknya tepat sisi sebelah kanan tempatnya berdiri sekarang, serta sebuah _toilet_. Yang pada akhirnya membuatnya menyimpulkan sendiri ini adalah sebuah apartemen. Tak cukup besar memang, tapi perabotan-perabotan yang tertata itu terlihat sangatlah mewah.

Sebentar. Tapi apartemen ini milik siapa? Kyuhyun kah? Ah, rasanya mustahil. Nampaknya ia hanya bermimpi jika hal itu terjadi. Mana mungkin _namja_ angkuh itu berbaik hati membawanya kemari?

_Dugh!_

Yesung berjengit kaget ketika tak sengaja langkahnya mengenai kaki –atau lengan – seseorang, entahlah. Yang jelas saat ia menunduk, ia mendapati Kyuhyun tertidur pulas dilantai dengan sebotol kosong bir tergeletak disampingnya.

"Kyu _Ssi_?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Wah? Cho Kyuhyun? Benarkah? Ini nyata? Ia sungguh tidak bermimpi?

Yesung berjongkok, memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun, tapi seketika itu juga ia memudurkan tubuhnya saat aroma alkohol jelas tercium dari nafasnya.

"_Aish_! Orang ini sudah minum berapa botol hingga baunya seperti ini?"gerutunya

Yesung melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding. Beruntunglah hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Jadi ia tak perlu buru-buru untuk bergegas kekantor. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia kembali masuk kedalam kamar yang ia tiduri, mengambil selimut disana kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi, Yesung memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum dan meletakkan telunjuknya pada _philtrum_ Kyuhyun.

_Bingo!_

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih baik ketika tidur. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu melihat wajah menyebalkanmu itu.."Kekehnya sendiri sembari terus memperhatikan wajah tampan itu.

Deg!

Entah bagaimana, tapi—

— lagi! Tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya kembali berdetak secara tidak normal! Oh!

Yesung langsung berdiri dari posisinya, membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Kyuhun dan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. Perlahan, ia kembali berbalik dan menatap wajah tenang Kyuhyun. Membiarkan dirinya terhanyut akan ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, harus ia akui bahwa _namja_ angkuh ini memang tampan. Sangat tampan malah.

Satu hal lagi yang ia pelajari dari diri Kyuhyun. Bahwa _namja_ bermarga Cho itu setidaknya masih memiliki sisi baik dalam dirinya. Dan tentu saja masih memiliki hati nurani.

_'Terima kasih Kyu Ssi..'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggung pada kaki sofa yang ada dibelakangnya, sedikit mengeryitkan dahi saat menyadari selimut tebal itu serta ruangannya sudah dalam keadaan bersih. Tidak ada lagi botol-botol bir ataupun kaleng-kaleng soda yang berserakan dimeja. Berganti dengan sebuah hidangan yang tersaji tepat didepannya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membaca secarik kertas yang diletakkan diatas meja. Tulisan yang sudah cukup ia kenali siapa pemiliknya.

_Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan padaku Kyu Ssi. Maaf karena tidak mengatakan langsung padamu, karena aku harus pergi sekarang. _

_Dan hidangan ini, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Tapi karena tak ada apapun didalam kulkasmu, aku hanya bisa membuatkan makanan ini untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya dan semoga harimu menyenangkan..^^_

_-Kim Yesung- _

Kyuhyun meletakkan kertas tersebut, ada perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan saat melihat pesan yang dituliskan Yesung untuknya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan sembari menatap nasi goreng telur mata sapi yang sudah dibuatkan_ namja_ manis itu, menyuapkan satu sendok kedalam mulutnya.

_'Tak Buruk'_ Pikirnya sembari menyedokkan kembali makanan tersebut.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

_Klinting!_

Suara bel itu berbunyi nyaring saat Donghae menghambur masuk kedalam _cafe_ dengan antusias. Dengan terus mengumbar senyum, matanya langsung mengarah pada _namja_ yang duduk dibalik meja kasir, melambaikan tangan, membuat yang ditatap hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Dibelakangnya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar mengikutinya.

Setelah memilih tempat yang menurutnya pas, ia pun segera memanggil seorang pelayan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yesung.

"Hae-ya? Tumben sekali kau datang..."sapa Yesung ramah

Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya pada Eunhyuk. Tersenyum. "Hai Yesung-ah.."

Mendengar panggilan keduanya yang sudah tak formal lagi, mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun sedikit..mm... tak suka? Atau Iri mungkin? Yang jelas, hal itu mampu membuatnya langsung mendengus keras.

"Oh, aku hanya mengantar Cho Junior ini bertemu denganmu Yesung-ah.." jelasnya sembari menujuk kearah Kyuhyun.

_Plak!_

Kepala Donghae menjadi sasaran ganas tangan Kyuhyun saat ia selesai dengan kata-katanya. "Siapa yang sebenarnya punya urusan disini ikan! Selalu mengatasnamakan aku untuk kepentinganmu sendiri" kesal Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi sebuah cengiran sebal milik Donghae.

Yesung menghela nafas "Baiklah, baiklah kalian mau pesan apa?"

Kyuhyun membuka buku menu, sedangkan Donghae mendekat kearah Yesung sedikit berbisik.

"Hei, Yesung-ah.. siapa nama temanmu yang duduk dibelakang meja kasir itu?"tanya Donghae langsung.

"Eh? Siapa? Maksudmu Hyukkie?"

"Ah, jadi namanya Hyukkie.."ucap Donghae, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kyuhyun yang masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka pun, mendengus sembari meletakkan buku menu yang tampaknya selesai ia lihat.

"Berhenti tebar pesona Hae! Dasar _playboy_ mokpo.."gerutu Kyuhyun

Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan tersenyum menyebalkan "Hei, Cho. Aku selesaikan urusanku dulu disana. Kau juga, selesaikan urusanmu dengan Yesung.."

"Jangan buat Yesung menunggu terlalu lama, hanya katakan 'aku cinta padamu' Setelah itu lamar dia dan beres kan?"lanjut Donghae tanpa dosa.

"YA! Ikan!Apa yang kau katakan!"marah Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi oleh sebuah tawa keras dari sahabatnya itu. Ia membulatkan matanya, siap melemparkan apapun juga pada _namja_ ikan itu. Tapi sayangnya sebelum hal itu terjadi, secepat kilat Donghae sudah menghilang dari hadapan Kyuhyun menuju meja _counter _Eunhyuk. Tampak akan melancarkan aksinya mendapatkan hati Eunhyuk.

Tak peduli kini wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah karena kesal, sedangkan Yesung? Bahkan wajahnya ikut memerah entah untuk alasan apa.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu langsung bertanya dengan nada yang masih terdengar kesal "Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

Yesung terlihat terkejut dan langsung merubah raut wajahnya, walau tak dipungkiri bias-bias kemerahan itu masih terlihat dipipi _chubby_-nya. "Aku tidak!"sangkalnya

Berniat sedikit menggoda, Kyuhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringaian "Apa kau berharap aku benar-benar akan mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

"Anda terlalu percaya diri Tuan Cho!"cibirnya

"Tentu saja. Dan kau hanya akan bermimpi jika aku benar-benar mengatakan hal itu padamu"ujarnya angkuh.

Astaga! Jangan sampai kau termakan ucapanmu sendiri Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau pesan apa?!"tanya Yesung ketus

"Hei! Aku pelanggan disini, sopanlah sedikit!"protes Kyuhyun

Sedikit mencibir "Baiklah, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun anda mau pesan apa?"ulang Yesung dengan nada berubah lembut namun tetap tak dipungkiri hatinya mengutuk. Terbuat dari apa hati orang ini, hingga mampu membuat hati dan perasaannya berubah-ubah. Terkadang suka namun terkadang benci. Menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, berdehem kecil "Cappucino"

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan riuh disekitarnya, Yesung terus meremas tangannya gugup. Berkali-kali juga ia harus melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya membaca koran disampingnya.

"_Kyu Ssi_.."panggilnya pelan

Tak ada jawaban.

"A-apa aku sungguh ha-harus ikut ke jepang?"lanjutnya gugup tanpa peduli apakah Kyuhyun mendengarnya atau tidak.

Kyuhyun langsung menurunkan koran yang sedang ia baca dan menoleh kearah Yesung "Apa kau keberatan untuk ikut denganku Yesung _Ssi_?"tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar tidak suka

Yesung menggeleng pelan, menunduk "bu-bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja—"

Ucapan Yesung terpotong saat operator memanggil mereka untuk segera menaiki pesawat. Kyuhyun menutup koran dan berdiri dari duduknya "Aku atasanmu dan kau sekretarisku. Jadi kau tak berhak untuk membantah. Cepatlah naik, tak ada gunanya kau bersikap seperti ini.. "ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Entah pergi kemana nyali membantahnya kali ini, Yesung menelan ludahnya gugup, tak mampu berkata apapun. Kakinya terasa berat hanya untuk beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Dan hanya mampu menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah semakin menjauh darinya.

_'Aku takut'_

"YA! Bodoh cepatlah! Aku tak mau ketinggalan pesawat dan mengorbankan pertemuan pentingku hari ini hanya karena menunggumu!"Teriak Kyuhyun saat ia menyadari Yesung tidak ada dibelakangnya, mengikutinya.

Yesung tersadar. Dengan gerakan yang terasa amat berat, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah katakatan, aku tidak suka orang lamban kan?"kesalnya sambil kembali melangkah.

"Maaf.."gumam Yesung pelan

.

.

.

Sejak duduk ditempatnya, Yesung terus memejamkan matanya, menggengam erat pegangan tangan disampingnya. Kyuhyun yang awalnya mencoba untuk tak peduli, akhirnya mulai sedikit terganggu akan sikap yang ditunjukkan sekretarisnya itu.

_'Orang yang aneh'_

"Hei, bodoh.. Apa kau tidak pernah naik pesawat? kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu?"

Tanpa membuka matanya ia bergumam "A-aku takut"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya _"Tsk_, Dasar kampungan.."

Untuk sesaat, pikiran buruk melintas di benak Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang sekretarisnya itu rencanakan? Apakah saat ini ia hanya sedang berakting dan berpura-pura untuk mendapatkan perhatian seorang Cho Kyuhyun? _Cih_! Bukankah itu cara yang murahan?

Atau... apakah _namja_ ini hanya sedang mencoba menguji kesabarannya? _Grrr_..Awas saja jika hal itu terjadi, ia pasti tidak akan tinggal diam!

"Oh ayolah Yesung _Ssi_, naik pesawat bukanlah sesuatu hal yang menakutkan, kau tak perlu bersikap berlebihan seperti ini. Hanya diam dan tenanglah. Atau kau bisa tidur hingga pesawat ini mendarat. Mudah bukan?"ujarnya kesal.

Ya, tentu saja ia bisa berkata ini mudah. Tapi tidak untuk diri Yesung. Karena ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah Yesung rasakan saat ini. _Post Traumatic Stress Disorder_. Sebuah ketakutan yang tak pernah bisa ia hilangkan. Oh, bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya belum bisa ia hilangkan.

Kyuhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya, sedikit mengencangkan _seat belt_ yang terpasang dipinggangnya saat pesawat yang ia tumpangi mulai berjalan pelan mengitari lintasan sebelum siap diterbangkan.

"Tidak. Tidak_. Appa. Omma. Hyung_. Aku takut. Tolong aku..Tolong.."panik Yesung. Butiran airmata terlihat mengalir disudut matanya yang masih enggan ia buka.

_Tsk! _Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, _namja_ disampingnya ini benar-benar mengganggu. Jika pada akhirnya ia dibuat malu seperti ini, lebih baik tadi ia memilih untuk meninggalkan _namja_ ini diruang tunggu. Lihat saja kini para penumpang menoleh kearah mereka dengan bisikan-bisikan yang membuat Kyuhyun muak.

"YA! Berhenti mengoceh! Memalukan sekali!"

Suara deru mesin pesawat itu terdengar jelas digendang telinganya, membuat tubuh itu bergetar semakin hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras diseluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya semakin pucat pasi, bahkan hampir terlihat bak seorang mayat.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dan menautkan alisnya heran. Nampaknya sekretarisnya itu tidak main-main.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Kau tidak bercanda? Kau serius?" tanyanya saat ia lihat nafas Yesung mulai naik turun tak teratur.

"..."

"Yesung _Ssi_?"

"..."

"YA! Jawab aku!"

"..."

"Hei! Buka matamu!"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Yesung, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau merasa khawatir. Yesung terus memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat serta nafas tak stabil. Bahkan kemeja yang ia kenakan sudah basah oleh peluhnya sendiri. Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini?

Kyuhyun yang sedang terhanyut oleh pikirannya sendiri, tersentak kaget saat satu lengannya ditarik Yesung. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!"pinta Kyuhyun saat ia rasakan lengannya dalam cengkraman erat Yesung.

Namun, Yesung tak bergeming. Terisak kecil disana sembari bergumam sesuatu yang tak bisa Kyuhyun dengar dengan jelas. Dan pada akhirnya, membuat Kyuhyun menyerah dan membiarkan _namja_ itu memeluk erat lengannya hingga tubuh itu berhenti bergetar dan berganti dengan dengkuran halus. Terlalu lelah.

.

.

.

Dengan wajah yang ia tekuk sejak turun dari pesawat, Kyuhyun melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan Yesung yang kini tengah tergopoh-gopoh dengan dua buah tas yang ia bawa ditangan kiri dan kanannya. Walaupun sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun, semuanya tetap sia-sia bagi Yesung, mengingat langkah kaki Kyuhyun lebih panjang dari miliknya.

"Hei! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan aku minta maaf.."teriak Yesung

Tak merespon panggilan Yesung, Kyuhyun terus melangkah. Berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas kasar, mencoba menahan kekesalannya pada _namja_ dibelakangnya itu.

_Bruk!_

"YA!"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan melemparkan tatapan kesal saat secara tak sengaja _namja_ manis itu menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang. Jika biasanya Yesung akan ikut langsung mengeluarkan umpatan kesal, tapi kali ini tidak. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun sembari memperlihatkan sedikit cengirannya. Merasa bersalah mungkin?

"Maafkan aku _sajangnim_~~"ucapnya manis.

Mendengus. "Dua kesalahan yang sudah kau buat hari ini Yesung _Ssi_!"

"Aku tau itu. Aku sudah minta maaf bukan?"

"Semudah itu kau bilang maaf setelah sudah mempermalukanku didalam pesawat tadi? Belum lagi ini! Lihat!"ucapnya sembari menunjukkan satu lengan kemejanya yang basah.

"Menjijikan!" lanjut Kyuhyun

"Aku yakin aku tidak mengotori bajumu dengan air liurku saat tertidur tadi. Tapi aku yakin itu—"

—airmataku.."ucapnya ragu

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, huh? Bukankah kau terus mengoceh memalukan dan tak lama kemudian tertidur hingga kita sampai disini? Lalu, bagaimana mungkin kau ingat kau tidak mengotori bajuku? Aku yang yang jadi korbanmu disini dan kau masih mau mengelak?"balas Khyuhyun

Yesung hanya tersenyum canggung, tak ingin melanjutkan melanjutkan perdebatan ini "Baiklah aku salah. _Kajja_, kau bisa mengganti bajumu dihotel nanti, _sajangnim_.."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, tak percaya bahwa _namja_ didepannya itu masih bisa tersenyum setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya. _Namja_ ini benar-benar luar biasa. Hanya dalam waktu hitungan jam saja ia bisa lihat dua ekspresi yang sungguh bertolak belakang. Sebelumnya ia terlihat benar-benar ketakutan hingga mampu membuatnya khawatir dan sekarang...? Ia bahkan sudah bisa tersenyum dengan mudahnya? _Ck_, Apa orang ini punya kepribadian ganda?

"Kim Yesung _Ssi_. Kau ini benar-benar!"

.

.

.

"Apa?! " Kaget Kyuhyun saat Yesung membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Bagaimana hotel sebesar ini tidak ada satupun kamar kosong?" tanya Kyuhyun pada petugas hotel

"Hanya tersisa satu _standard room_ yang bisa kami berikan pada Anda Tuan Cho. Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan ini. Tapi, dikarenakan Anda datang secara mendadak sedangkan sekarang tengah diadakan festival bunga sakura membuat semua kamar sudah terisi penuh oleh para wisatawan"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya kesal. Tidak masuk akal! Seorang Direktur diperlakukan seperti ini? Lalu, satu kamar? Oh! Itu artinya ia harus berbagi kamar dengan sekretarisnya itu? Apa-apaan ini! Ya Tuhan, _mood_-nya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa kesialan seolah selalu mengikutinya? _Shit!_

Patutkah kini ia menyalahkan _namja_ yang berstatus sekretarisnya itu atas kesialan yang sudah ia alami hari ini?

"Tidak bisa! Aku ingin kalian menyiapkan _luxurious room_ untukku. Sekarang! "perintahnya

Yesung melirik jam tangannya. Tak ada waktu lagi. Kurang dari satu jam lagi pertemuan penting itu berlangsung dan mereka sudah tidak punya waktu lagi jika harus menunggu sebuah kamar yang pada kenyataannya tidak akan mereka dapatkan.

"Baiklah, Kami ambil kamar itu.."sela Yesung

Membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatapnya tak mengerti "Hei!"

Yesung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, kemudian berbisik "Bukankah kita hanya akan tinggal satu malam saja disini? Jadi aku rasa ini bukan masalah besar bukan?"

Spontan, Kyuhyun menjauhkan telinganya "Apanya yang bukan masalah besar bodoh!"

Menghela nafas. Entah apa isi dari otak atasannya, hingga ia begitu keras kepala seperti ini. Mencoba untuk memberi pengertian, Yesung kembali membuka suaranya.

"Sekarang terserah padamu _sajangnim_. Tetap memilih untuk meneruskan urusan sekecil ini ataukah memilih bersiap sekarang, jika tak mau terlambat datang pada pertemuan ini. Sudah tak banyak waktu lagi yang tersisa. Pilihan ada ditanganmu _sajangnim_.."

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan _Rolex_ miliknya. Ya, mungkin ada benarnya perkataan Yesung. Ia tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan para petinggi perusahaan hanya karena ia terlambat datang bukan? Apalagi keputusan rapat kali ini menyangkut karier-nya sebagai direktur. Ia tidak mau dianggap buruk dan lalai menjalankan tugasnya.

Sungguh, tapi semuanya benar-benar tak mudah hingga pada akhirnya ia bisa seperti ini. Jabatan yang ia dapatkan kini bukan karena semata-mata ia seorang anak dari pemilik _Cho Corp_, tapi ia juga berjuang keras, membuktikan kalau ia mampu dan pantas mendapatkan semuanya. Jadi, ia tak boleh melakukan kesalahan barang sedikitpun, karena yang ia tau seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah sempurna.

"Baiklah! Dimana kamarnya, antarkan kami sekarang juga.."ucapnya sedikit berat. Ia melirik Yesung yang kini tersenyum kearahnya sebelum kakinya melangkah mengikuti _roomboy_ yang mengantar mereka kekamar .

Yesung membatin, menatap punggung yang entah sejak kapan ia sukai _'Kau memang menyebalkan tapi aku tau kau bukan orang yang buruk Cho Kyuhyun..'_

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Pertemuan besar itu akhirnya selesai setelah melalui perdebatan yang cukup alot. Dan sesuai dengan keputusan yang telah ditetapkan, Kyuhyun memenangkan tujuh puluh persen hak saham atas perusahaan ayahnya. Sedangkan tiga puluh persen lainnya jatuh ditangan para _investor_ itu. Ini sungguh jauh dari ia harapkan. Awalnya ia hanya berharap setidaknya ia bisa memiliki peluang untuk mendapatkan saham lima puluh persen. Tapi, rupanya keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Dengan segala akal dan kepintarannya, ia kembali bisa memperlihatkan kemampuannya.

Tapi disisi lain, ia tentu juga harus berterima kasih atas bantuan sekretarisnya itu. Jangan tanyakan apa yang sudah lakukan Yesung untuknya, ia sendiri tak mengerti. Tapi saat Yesung diminta untuk ikut membuka suara dan menyatakan pendapatnya, entah kenapa semua yang hadir seolah terpana akan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh sekretarisnya itu, walau pada awalnya ia terlihat gugup saat seluruh mata yang ada diruangan menatapnya tajam.

Ah, rupanya kesialan yang sempat ia pikir bersumber dari sekretatisnya itu salah.

.

.

.

.

Aroma _maskulin_ menguar saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitu menyegarkan. Ia berjalan kemudian duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menatap punggung Yesung yang ia pikir sudah tertidur diatas sofa panjang tak jauh dari _bed_-nya. Sejujurnya ia bukan tipikal orang yang suka berbagi kamar dengan orang lain, bahkan Donghae –sahabatnya- sekalipun. Ia lebih suka menyendiri. Tapi keadaan sekarang berbeda bukan? Ia dipaksa dan kenapa—

—rasanya bisa berubah senyaman ini? Aneh.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan sembari merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik selimut dan mulai memejamkan matanya. _Mood-_nya menjadi benar-benar sangat baik setelah rapat tadi, jadi jangan sampai perasaan aneh ini merusak segalanya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Dan selamat malam Yesung-ah.."gumamnya pelan.

Yesung tidak benar-benar tertidur, bahkan ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun menatap punggungnya. Dengan gerakan sangat pelan, Ia berbalik menatap wajah Kyuhyun dikeremangan lampu tidur sambil ikut bergumam "Selamat malam Kyu-ah.."

.

.

.

"Tidak.. "

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya saat telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara.

"Kumohon jangan pergi.."

Ia membuka matanya dan sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat ia lihat tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah dengan mata tertutup.

Dengan cepat ia turun dari sofa dan mendekati Kyuhyun, menyeka keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari keningnya.

"Tidak.."

"Kyu _Ssi_.."panggilnya sembari menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pergi!"

"Kyu _Ssi_? Kau bermimpi buruk?"ucapnya masih terus berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"TIDAK!"

_Hosh..Hosh..Hosh.._

Kyuhyun terduduk di _bed_-nya, menatap kosong kedepan dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. Tak menyadari kini Yesung tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Kyu _Ssi_? K-kau baik-baik saja?"

Tersadar, Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Yesung yang kini tengah melemparkan tatapan khawatir padanya.

"hm.."jawabnya singkat sembari turun dari _bed_-nya. Menuju lemari pendingin yang terletak disudut kamar, mengambil dua botol bir yang sudah tersimpan disana.

Mata Yesung terus mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun pergi.

"Hanya sebuah mimpi.."lanjut Kyuhyun. Mungkin nada suaranya terdengar tenang, tapi Yesung tau _namja _itu tengah tidak baik-baik saja.

_Klak!_

Ia membuka tutup botol dan duduk disofa yang tadi Yesung tiduri.

"Mau minum bersamaku?"tawarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa minum.."senyumnya sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ah.. kalau begitu temani aku saja.."

Yesung mengangguk kecil. Dalam waktu yang cukup lama mereka terdiam. Berselimutkan kesunyian. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Bukan tak ingin, tapi hanya ragu saat setiap kali Yesung mau membuka suaranya. Ingin rasanya Ia menanyakan mimpi buruk apa yang ia impikan, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun enggan menceritakannya. Lagipula siapa dia? Bukankah ia tak berhak mencampuri urusan atasannya itu? Semuanya sudah tertulis pada _point_ sembilan perjanjiannya bukan?

Mencoba memecah keheningan. Yesung akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Apa kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"ucapnya pelan sedikit menerawang.

Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk sambil sedikit demi sedikit menenggak bir miliknya.

"Tapi ini tentang diriku, apa kau tetap ingin mendengarnya?"

Tak bersuara, Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk, bukan ide buruk sepertinya.

"Bukan tanpa alasan aku kemarin bersikap setakut itu didalam pesawat.."ucapnya membuat Kyuhyun langsung menoleh. Entahlah, tapi ia sungguh berharap akan mendengar lebih tentang hal ini.

"Sepertinya trauma itu belum bisa hilang dari diriku.."

Yesung menutup matanya perlahan, kejadian dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu seolah kembali berputar dan menari-nari dalam memorinya, memaksanya untuk kembali pada keadaan itu. Dimana saat itu ia ingat, ia tersenyum bahagia bersama kedua orang tua dan _hyung_-nya ketika akan pergi ke Jepang mengunjungi _Tokyo Disneyland_ untuk pertama kalinya.

Namun naas, sebuah kejadian tragis merengut senyumannya, kebahagiaannya dan juga—

—keluarganya.

Ia tengah tertidur saat guncangan hebat itu terjadi. Suara teriakan dan jeritan terdengar memekakkan telinga. Ia bisa merasakan keadaan berubah panik. Mencekam. Gelap. Tapi satu hal yang masih ia bisa ia rasakan, tangan sang ayah memeluknya erat, serta suara sang ibu yang memanggil-manggil namanya dan juga _hyung_-nya. Tapi tak lama berselang suara ledakan terdengar dan setelah itu ia hanya bisa merasakan pelukan sang ayah terlepas dari tubuhnya berganti dengan air yang seperti ingin menenggelamkannya. Sangat dingin.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya berharap tangan sang ayah akan menangkapnya, menariknya keluar dari keadaan yang menyesakkan. Namun nihil. Ia tak menemukan apapun kecuali kehampaan. Dan setelah itu ia tidak ingat apapun lagi. Ia terbangun dari kecelakaan itu tiga minggu kemudian. Tak ada satupun ia temukan saat ia membuka matanya selain orang asing yang belum pernah ia kenali sebagai pamannya.

Kecelakaan itu merenggut nyawa hampir seluruh penumpang. Hanya puluhan orang yang selamat. Dan Ia salah satu diantara penumpang yang beruntung itu. Namun sayang, nasib kedua orang tuanya tak seberuntung itu. Karena jasad mereka ditemukan beberapa hari setelah kejadian naas itu terjadi. Namun jasad _hyung_-nya tak ditemukan. Tak ada yang bisa memastikan apakah _hyung_-nya itu sudah mati ataukah masih hidup. Namun hingga detik ini ia masih menyimpan harapan jika _hyung_-nya itu masih hidup dan tengah mencari keberadaannya, walau rasanya itu mustahil. Tapi setidaknya ia boleh kan berharap diantara ketidakmungkinan itu?

Yesung menghela nafas setelah ia menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tangan mungilnya saat ia merasakan lelehan air mata membasahi pipi_ chubby_-nya. Tersenyum miris. Sejujurnya rasanya sungguh menyesakkan tapi ketika ia sadar bahwa ia sudah menceritakan segalanya pada Kyuhyun, ia sungguh terkejut.

Benar-benar tak menyangka ia akan bersikap terbuka seperti ini. Entahlah, tapi semua ceritanya mengalir begitu saja dari bibirnya. Tak ada satupun yang ia tutupi.

Diposisinya, Kyuhyun terhenyak. Mulutnya terkunci, tak mampu berkata sepatah katapun. Bahkan botol bir yang ada ditangannya sudah tidak lagi berada dalam genggamannya. Hanya mampu menatap Yesung iba. Tak percaya bahwa _namja _manis itu sudah mengalami guncangan batin.

Perlahan, tangan Kyuhyun terangkat. Ragu saat ia berniat meletakkannya dibahu Yesung.

_Puk Puk Puk.._

Dengan sangat pelan ia menepuk bahu Yesung, mencoba memberikan sedikit ketenangan? Atau mungkin sebuah kenyamanan? Atau semangat? Kyuhyun tidak tau apa itu, tapi biarkan tetap seperti ini. Ya, mungkin Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada awalnya, tapi _toh_ pada akhirnya ia tetap peduli bukan?

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Ketakutan kembali menyelimuti sang_ namja_ manis. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar hebat bersamaan dengan deru pelan mesin pesawat. Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini. Sebuah tangan terulur menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Mencoba untuk memberikan sebuah ketenangan.

Tak butuh kata-kata. Hanya terurai melalui sikap yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan, mencoba mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Perlahan tubuh itu berhenti bergetar saat ia rasakan sebuah lengan lain memeluknya. Seperti mencoba menawarkan hal lain untuknya. Jadi, mulai sekarang bolehkan ia berharap bahwa tangan itu akan mampu menjaganya. Cho Kyuhyun, bolehkah aku jatuh cinta padamu?

.

Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, tapi semua yang ia lakukan terjadi begitu saja. Sesungguhnya ada hal dalam dirinya yang menolak melakukan hal ini. Ia seperti kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Dan dalam waktu yang sudah berjalan begitu lama akhirnya—

—Ia bisa membawa tubuh seseorang lagi dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana didalam mobil _Ferrari_ merah itu terasa canggung. Sejak mereka turun dari pesawat hingga saat ini belum ada satupun yang mulai membuka mulutnya. Larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun hanya fokus pada jalanan didepannya, walau tak dipungkiri jauh didasar hatinya ia tak suka akan atmosfir kecanggungan ini.

Begitupun dengan Yesung, entahlah, tapi ia rasakan debaran-debaran jantung itu belum hilang sejak lengan Kyuhyun memeluknya diatas pesawat.

_Drrt..Drrrt...Drrrt.._

Yesung tersadar dari pikirannya ketika ponselnya bergetar dalam sakunya.

"_Yoboseo_?"

"..."

"Benar, aku Kim Yesung. Anda siapa?"

"..."

"Kepolisian?"

"..."

"A-apa? Tuan, kau bercanda bukan?"

"..."

"Tidak mungkin!"

Tangan Yesung bergetar hebat. Dadanya bergemuruh. Ia menurunkan ponselnya dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu _Ssi_, tolong hentikan mobilnya. Aku turun disini saja.."

"Hei! Ini jalan tol! Bagaimana mungkin aku mengentikannya disini.."ujar Kyuhyun

"Kalau begitu kumohon, keluarlah dari jalan ini. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu sekarang.."balas Yesung panik.

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, dari ekor matanya ia bisa menangkap kini Yesung tengah meremas tangannya gelisah. Ada masalah apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Mungkinkah hal buruk terjadi?

Ah, _namja_ ini benar-benar sudah hampir mencuci otaknya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berubah menjadi sepeduli ini dengannya? Membuatnya frustasi saja.

Kyuhyun pun meminggirkan mobilnya, dan detik berikutnya Yesung sudah keluar dari mobilnya, menghentikan sebuah taksi dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Haiiiiii... *lambailambai* ada yang kangen aku ga? XDD

Maaf update-nya kelamaan, dan semakin aneh... Aku ngerasa ini benar-benar aneh, keluar dari cerita awal yang sudah aku plot. Berusaha untuk ga buat terlalu banyak chapter karena takut _reader_ akan semakin bosan nantinya...

Dan aku sedang bingung untuk masalah alur nih...tampaknya aku selalu bermasalah dengan alur ya? _Aish_, membingungkan. Dibikin lambat pasti ngebosenin dibilang cepat juga ntarnya malah jadinya aneh. Jadi gimana doong.. Butuh saran...:))

Maaf kalau untuk chapter ini mengecewakan, aku sedang dalam keadaan _desperate_ *halah* hehehe dan aku ga sempet edit, jadi kalau banyak _typo_ ya maap..hehe..

.

.

_So, still mind to review?_

_Or_

_I should discontinue this story here?_

_It's up to you readernim~~^^_

_._

_._

**BIG THANKS TO :**

.

**LalaClouds, yoon HyunWoon, han yong neul, ajib4ff, mels, nin nina, ranimaharsi, tety sinaga 9, szasza harnis, TrinCloudSparkyu, tinachalite saranghaejanggeunsuk, niraa, Merry, yebaby07, yeyepapo, clouds04, cloudy10, Guest, AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks, Harpaairiry, GaemCloud, sisil li24, won, Dewi CloudSparkyu, LangitMerah311, Fairy Hyun, rinny agustya, SuziiJeremyKim KyuSung, kropi males log in, oneheartforsuju, Erliah, CloudsYesungie, Yanie, Cha2LoveKorean, cloudhy_kyusung, ryani clouds, Chaery Carnation, mukhaclouds, babykyusung, Vilsha SparkClouds, Guest, KyundaClouds**

.

Thank you so much guys! I love you all... ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** :

Reflection

**Main Cast **:

Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun

**Other Cast :**

Park Leeteuk, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Kim Kangin, Kim Heechul, Kim Hyun Joong

**Lenght :**

5/?

**Warning** :

Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh beberapa drama Korea. Jadi maaf sebelumnya mungkin ceritanya sedikit pasaran. Tapi ide cerita ini semuanya keluar dari otakku sendiri. Sueeer deeh..^^. Bahasa ga baku. Masih banyak Typo(s). Dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Jadi harap dimaklumi ya..^^

**Disclaimer :**

Casts are not mine. I just borrow their name, so don't judge me if you don't like the casts, pairing and the story..

* * *

.

.

.

_Don't Like? _

_Don't Read! Just Leave And No Bash Please!_

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

_._

**- (CHAPTER FIVE)-**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Ti-tidak mungkin"

Yesung memundurkan langkahnya perlahan. Menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Kami menemukannya sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Diduga ia menjadi korban tabrak lari seorang pengemudi yang tengah mabuk. Tak ada satupun identitas yang kami dapatkan dari tubuhnya. Dan setelah berhari-kami kami meyelidiki korban, kami pun mendapatkan informasi bahwa dia ada hubungannya dengan Anda, Tuan Kim Yesung.."jelas si petugas

Yesung belum mau mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Berharap semuanya salah. Tapi—

Tubuh kaku itu. Wajah pucat itu. Menjelaskan segalanya.

"Jadi, apakah benar dia orang yang Anda kenal Tuan Kim?"tanyanya.

Yesung menelan ludahnya, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya, ia mencoba membuka mulutnya tapi lidahnya terasa kelu "D-dia.."

"Pa-pamanku.."ucapnya berat.

.

.

.

Setelah menjalani proses_ interogasi_ yang begitu panjang tentang pamannya, akhirnya petugas kepolisian itu memperbolehkan Yesung pulang. Sesuai yang ia inginkan, ia akan membawa jasad pamannya dan melangsungkan proses pemakaman keesokan harinya.

Sungguh, ia ingin menangis. Tapi kenapa kristal-kristal seolah airmatanya membeku? Tak bisa ia keluarkan sama sekali. Apa ini nyata? Apa ia sungguh tidak bermimpi? Jika benar ini hanya mimpi buruk, ia sungguh berharap akan ada orang yang membangunkannya detik ini juga.

Kini ia benar-benar sendirian. Semuanya pergi meninggalkannya. Tak bersisa.

Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam padanya? Apa kesalahan yang sudah ia buat hingga Tuhan begitu membencinya seperti ini? ? Tidakkah semua ini terlalu berat untuk ia tanggung sendiri? Dan kini setelah apa yang terjadi, harapan yang coba ia pertahankan tentang keberadaan _hyung_-nya sirna sudah. Ya, sepertinya ia harus mengubur jauh-jauh harapan itu.

Uh, menyedihkan sekali kau Kim Yesung.

Dengan langkah lunglai, ia keluar dari gedung kepolisian. Menuruni anak-anak tangga tanpa ekspesi apapun. Tatapannya kosong. Saat ini ia tak tau harus kemana dan tak bisa berpikir apapun juga, hanya bisa mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah, tanpa tujuan, berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalanan. Tak memperdulikan tubuhnya berulang kali harus terhempas kekanan dan kekiri ketika beberapa orang menabraknya.

_Bruk!_

Tubuh Yesung terhempas keras ketika lagi-lagi ia tertabrak seseorang.

"Hei! Dimana matamu! Apa kau buta?!"bentak seseorang kasar.

Yesung hanya membungkukkan badannya hormat, meminta maaf.

Orang itu berdecih, meremehkan Yesung "Apa kau tidak punya mulut untuk meminta maaf? Apa kau bisu hah?!"

Memilih tak memperdulikan entah siapa yang ada didepannya itu, Yesung hanya kembali membungkuk dan pergi.

Merasa tak terima, orang itu mengepalkan tangannya, siap melayangkan pukulannya.

_Bugh!_

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan padanya brengsek!"

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

_Flashback : On_

_._

_May, 2008 ; 09.08am_

_._

_Ceklek! _

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, menampakkan seorang _yeoja_ yang mengenakan _dress_ pink selutut. Cantik. Itulah kesan pertama yang akan kau katakan ketika melihatnya. Rambut _hazelnut_-nya yang lurus dan panjang ia biarkan tergerai dengan bando berpita menghiasinya. Menambah kecantikan dan kepolosan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang _namja _tampan yang tengah sibuk memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian kedalam ransel besar-nya.

Tak perlu menebak, Kyuhyun sudah tau pasti siapa orang yang kini memeluknya. Aroma vanilla menguar memancarkan sisi lembut dan feminim sang _yeoja_. Wangi yang selalu Kyuhyun sukai.

"_Opp_a..kau jadi pergi hari ini?"

Suara itu terdengar lembut dan manja. Dan harus Kyuhyun katakan lagi ia suka suara itu. Suara yang tak lain adalah milik kekasihnya. Seo Joo-Hyun.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, tersenyum kecil sembari menggenggam tangan yang masih melingkar erat dipinggangnya.

"Ada apa, hm? Apa kau takut merindukanku?"kekeh Kyuhyun. Ia rasakan sang kekasih menggeleng dan mendengus pelan.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Donghae dan Changmin liburan semester kali ini kami akan pergi menghabiskan waktu untuk mendaki. Kami akan pergi ke gunung Surak, lalu gunung Inwangsan, Bukhansan, Song –"

Sang _yeoja_ yang bernama Seo Joo-Hyun atau biasa dipanggil Seohyun itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya "Ya! Apa kau akan menghabiskan liburanmu hanya dengan mendaki dengan mereka? Bagaimana denganku _Oppa_! Apa kau tidak menyisakan waktumu untukku juga?"

Lagi, kekehan terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, meletakkan tangannya pada pundak kekasihnya "Hei, jangan marah seperti itu sayangku..Aku janji setelah ini, aku akan memberikan seeeemuuuaa waktuku untukmu..Oke?"tawarnya

Bibir _pink_ milik Seohyun masih mengerucut "Baiklah.. Aku pegang ucapanmu! Jangan coba-coba membohongiku atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya. Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya beralih membelai sayang surai kekasihnya itu "Baiklah..baiklah, aku mengerti.."

Detik berikutnya Seohyun pun ikut tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. Namun, senyuman diwajah cantik itu memudar. Menghilang. Berganti dengan raut sedih yang tak Kyuhyun ketahui.

_._

_Flashback : Off_

_._

_._

_._

_..._

_._

_._

_._

Hanya dengan menggunakan kecepatan 5km/jam Kyuhyun mengendarai _ferarri_-nya dipinggiran bahu jalan. Matanya terus menatap punggung yang ia lihat begitu menyedihkan, rapuh.

Akibat rasa keingintahuannya yang besar pada _namja _itu lah yang membuatnya berada disini. Diam-diam mengikuti Yesung sejak ia keluar dari mobilnya tadi siang hingga saat ini. Ikut merasa terkejut ketika akhirnya ia tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, kemudian secara rahasia menunggu hingga berjam-jam lamanya sampai _namja _manis itu menyelesaikan _interogasi_-nya.

Wah Cho Kyuhyun! Bahkan kau rela melakukan hal yang kau benci sekalipun? Yakni menunggu? Luar biasa!

"Hei! Dimana matamu! Kau buta?!"

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan mobilnya dan turun dari sana begitu melihat seseorang lelaki dewasa membentak keras Yesung. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya ketika matanya menangkap sinyal buruk yang akan terjadi pada _namja_ manis itu.

_Sret!_

_Bugh!_

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan padanya brengsek!" geram Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang terlihat menakutkan hingga mampu menciutkan nyali lelaki itu.

"Enyahlah dari sini! Atau kau mau aku hajar sampai babak belur huh?!"marahnya membuat orang itu berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa perlawanan.

Sedangkan yang dibela? Hanya terus melangkah gontai tanpa memperdulikan apa yang sedang terjadi dibelakangnya. Ckck...

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang melihat Yesung terus saja melangkah. Dengan cepat, ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Yesung dan menghadapkan tubuh itu padanya.

"Hei! Apa kau mau cari masalah dengan bersikap seperti ini!"bentak Kyuhyun.

Hanya tatapan datar yang Yesung perlihatkan pada Kyuhyun. Tak berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Membuat sang _namja_ tampan menggeram kesal menatap patung hidup didepannya itu.

"Oke, baiklah! Aku mengerti kau sedang bersedih sekarang. Tapi tidak bisakah kau melakukannya dengan cara yang lebih normal dibandingkan seperti ini!"kesal Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun "Lepaskan aku, bukan urusanmu.."

Tapi tangan Kyuhyun tak kunjung melepaskannya. Dengan mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga yang masih tersisa, Yesung memutar-mutar pergelangan tangannya berusaha agar cengkraman Kyuhyun bisa segera terlepas, tak peduli bahwa kini bercak kemerahan sudah tercetak disana.

Sakit? Tentu saja, karena semakin ia berusaha, Kyuhyun juga akan semakin mengeratkan cengkaramannya. Tapi ia hanya memilih bungkam. Saat ini ia tak bisa merasakan apapun. Semuanya terasa beku. Airmatanya. Hatinya. Tubuhnya. Pikirannya. Semuanya seolah ikut membeku.

"_Tsk!_ Dasar keras kepala. Ikut aku!"ucapnya sembari menarik Yesung pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Menangislah. Tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarmu disini.."ujar Kyuhyun ketika ia membawa Yesung ke sebuah pantai.

Tak ada yang berubah dari raut wajah sang _namja_ manis. Datar. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang ditunjukkan. Matanya tetap kosong menatap kepekatan didepannya.

"Aku ingin pulang.."ujarnya kemudian seraya membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Eh?" bingung Kyuhyun ketika melihat Yesung pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"_Aish_! Berhenti! Kau mau kemana?"

Tak menggubris panggilan Kyuhyun, Yesung terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

_Sret!_

Sedetik kemudian dan tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa begitu bodoh? Kubilang menangis ya menangis..."bisik Kyuhyun lembut

Yesung membisu. Lagi. Tangan ini. Pelukan ini. Ia kembali merasakannya.

"Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik dibanding seperti ini.."lanjutnya. Tak ada nada kesal ataupun marah dalam suaranya. Nada suara yang bahkan belum pernah Yesung dengar sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada kehangatan menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, kebekuan yang ia rasakan seolah mencair. Airmatanya meleleh. Setetes, dua tetes hingga akhirnya mengalir dengan deras.

"Kenapa jadi begini?"isak Yesung pelan. Tangan mungilnya terangkat membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tubuh itu bergetar dan terisak kecil dalam pelukannya. Ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yesung berharap cara itu bisa sedikit memberinya ketenangan.

"Kenapa dia harus pergi dengan cara seperti ini?"lirihnya lagi

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti tentang apa yang kini tengah terjadi. Selalu seperti ini. Pikiran, hati dan tubuhnya seolah tak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sama seperti halnya kali ini, ketika pikirannya berkata 'tidak peduli' pada _namja_ ini tapi _toh_ hatinya berkata berlawanan dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Pada akhirnya apa yang semua ia lakukan selalu diluar dugaannya. Diluar kendalinya. Diluar kuasanya. Dan tampaknya hanya seorang Kim Yesung yang mampu melakukan hal ini padanya.

Benar begitu kan Cho Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

_Flashback : On_

_._

_September, 2008 ; 15.21pm_

_._

Gelisah. Itulah yang tengah dirasakan Seohyun saat ini. Berkali-kali ia harus mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan basah diluar sana. Menonton orang-orang yang berjalan dibawah payung mereka akibat guyuran hujan yang sejak siang tadi belum berhenti. Membiarkan secangkir teh hangat yang tersaji didepannya berubah dingin. Tak berniat menyentuhnya sama sekali. Dan berkali-kali pula ia harus menunduk ketika _namja _yang duduk dihadapannya meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan padanya tentang hal ini?"

Seohyun menoleh. Lagi. Kegiatan yang selama sepuluh menit terakhir ini ia lakukan yakni menunduk, memainkan jari-jari tangannya gugup.

"Aku tak akan memaksa jika kau memang tidak bisa melakukannya. Tapi, kita juga tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini.. Ini salah, dan kau tau itu bukan?"

"Iya aku mengerti. Tapi sungguh... ini sulit"ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Pilihan ada ditanganmu Seohyun-ah. Hanya kau yang tau mana yang terbaik untukmu..Dan aku akan terima semua keputusanmu itu.."

Seohyun menghela nafasnya panjang "Hm, aku tau itu _Oppa_.."

.

_Flashback : Off_

_._

_._

_._

_..._

_._

_._

_._

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Sedikit mengerutkan alisnya ketika sadar ada sebuah jaket hangat yang menyelimutinya tubuhnya. Ia pun menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Kyuhyun masih tertidur pulas di jok kemudinya. Ah, rupanya mereka tertidur disini semalaman.

Yesung membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Mencoba untuk tidak membuat sedikitpun suara yang membuat _namja_ tampan itu terbangun. Kyuhyun pasti sangat lelah.

Entah apa yang sudah terjadi dengan _namja_ tampan itu hingga ia berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini. Kemana keangkuhan seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Kemana kata-kata kasar untuknya? Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Tapi—

Tak dipungkiri ada perasaan bahagia menyelimuti hatinya. Jika seperti ini bukan tidak mungkin perasaan yang sudah tumbuh dalam hatinya bisa berkembang lebih dan lebih lagi bukan?

Yesung menapaki pasir putih itu dengan kaki telanjangnya. Menghirup udara dingin namun juga terasa menyegarkan. Di cakrawala, fajar mulai merayap perlahan. Cahaya matahari yang lemah dan masih malu nampak terlihat di garis langit, melukis ufuk timur dengan warna jingga yang samar bercampur biru gelap yang mempesona.

Ia tersenyum kecil sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas hamparan pasir. Jika tadi malam ia tidak bisa menikmati suasana tenang disini, tapi tidak kali ini. Ia begitu menyukainya. Setelah hampir semalam suntuk ia menangis dan kemudian berakhir dengan menceritakan segala keluh kesah tentang pamannya itu. Perasaannya kini sudah jauh lebih baik.

_Namja_ itu...

Cho Kyuhyun. Dialah orang yang sudah membuat semuanya terasa lebih baik sekarang. Membuatnya seolah merasa ia tidak benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini. Ya, walaupun pada kenyataan ia tetap sendirian bukan? Tapi sungguh, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa _namja_ tampan itu bisa bersikap selembut itu padanya. Membuat perasaannya semakin tak karuan.

Dan pada akhirnya ia harus akui, bahwa ia memang sudah terjebak kedalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Entahlah, tanpa ia sadari semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat cepat, mungkin. Bagaimana ia mulai menyukai _namja_ itu dan bahkan kini perasaan itu sudah berubah menjadi –

—cinta?

Tapi... sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul dibenaknya..

Apakah Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal sama dengannya? Bukankah rasanya itu tidak mungkin? Ini salah. Ya, ini sebuah kesalahan. Mungkin dia adalah seorang _gay_, tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Dan foto itu...

Ah benar, tampaknya ia harus mengubur hidup-hidup perasaannya sebelum semuanya jatuh terlalu dalam. Rasa yang mungkin saja bisa membuatnya tak bisa lagi lari kenyataan menyedihkan yang harus ia terima. Seperti—

—mencintai kekasih orang lain, mungkin?

Ah, kenapa hanya memikirkan hal seperti ini sudah membuatnya bersedih? Apa yang salah dengannya?

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak Yesung—"

"—_hyung?"_

Suara itu menyadarkannnya. Yesung pun menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah duduk disampingnya. Yesung mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali menatap Kyuhyun. Bukan karena melihat raut bangun tidur Kyuhyun yang bahkan masih terlihat tampan, bukan itu. Tapi karena...

Sebutan _'hyung'_ untuknya? Benarkah? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Ah, sejak kapan juga _namja_ ini berubah menjadi begitu sopan padanya?

Seolah mengerti apa yang tengah Yesung pikirkan, Kyuhyun kembali membuka suaranya_ "_Kau lebih tua dariku, tentu saja aku bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan _'hyung' _bukan? Apa kau keberatan dengan itu_? _Kalau kau memang keberatan, ak_-"_

Yesung menggeleng "Tidak! Aku tidak keberatan!"jawabnya cepat

Kembali ada perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan menjalar disetiap saraf tubuhnya. Tidakkah ini sebuah awal yang baik untuknya? Diam-diam Yesung menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tak Kyuhyun sadari.

"Selain dikantor, mulai sekarang kau boleh memanggil namaku saja.."lanjut Kyuhyun. Ada nada perintah yang Yesung tangkap dalam suaranya. Dan entah kenapa ia menyukai itu.

"Perlu kau tau tau, tak banyak orang yang aku ijinkan seperti itu. Jadi bukankah kau sangat beruntung?"ucapnya sombong.

Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya. Ya ampun, rupanya ia sudah salah mengira kalau _namja_ ini sudah sedikit berubah. Ckck..

"Ya..ya..ya.."jawab Yesung malas.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Kyuhyun sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang, menumpunya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ia letakkan diatas pasir "Apanya yang kenapa?"tanyanya balik

"Iya, bukankah kau itu orang yang sangat gila hormat? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal ini?"tanya Yesung ingin tahu

Mendengar perkataan Yesung, Kyuhyun mendengus.

_'Gila hormat? Astaga... Orang ini! Seburuk itukah dirinya dimatanya? Aish!'_

Haruskah ia katakan bahwa ia merasa nyaman ketika bersama dengan_ namja_ manis ini? Oh, tidak. Tentu saja tidak kan? Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun! Ia pun memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Yesung yang kini tengah menggoreskan sesuatu diatas pasir.

"Mmm... bagaimana dengan pemakaman hari ini?"tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Dalam hitungan detik, Yesung menghentikkan kegiatannya. Tapi detik berikutnya ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil. Tangannya pun kembali menggoreskan sesuatu yang abstrak diatas pasir "Aku akan mengurus segalanya.."

Mata Kyuhyun kembali beralih menatap hamparan laut yang kini sudah berubah menjadi warna keemasan akibat pantulan sinar matahari pagi yang semakin meninggi.

"Tak peduli seburuk apapun dia, meninggalkanku dengan segala hutang-hutangnya, dia tetap pamanku. Dan aku menyayanginya... Ya, mungkin ini memang jalan yang terbaik untuknya.."ucap Yesung pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan, tak berniat untuk berkomentar apapun juga saat ini. Ia tahu _namja _ini masih diselimuti kesedihan. Dan entah darimana perasaan itu datang tapi ia yakin bahwa Yesung akan mampu melewatinya.

Hal yang hingga saat ini belum bisa ia lakukan. Melepaskan.

"Dan...terima kasih untuk segalanya –"

"–Kyu-ah.."

Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kyuhyun berniat tak membalas senyuman itu, tapi melihat sebuah ketulusan yang besar disana, mau tidak mau akhirnya Kyuhyun pun membalas senyuman Yesung. Ya, walaupun senyum itu terasa canggung untuknya.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah berjam- jam ia sama sekali tak bergerak dari kursinya. Hanya terus menatap layar komputer didepannya. Tak menyadari bahwa kini malam mulai merayap semakin larut. Kemudian, tatapannya langsung mengarah pada ruangan kaca yang ada didepannya. Kosong.

"Kenapa dia pulang tidak berpamitan padaku?"

Ada nada kecewa dalam suaranya. Oh, apa yang tengah kau harapkan Cho? Apakah mungkin kau sekarang tengah berharap sekretarismu itu masih berada diruangannya, menunggumu, lalu membuatkan kopi untukmu, dan juga memperhatikanmu? Begitu? Hmmm...

Sedikit demi sedikit semuanya memang terasa berbeda. Ada perubahan yang ia rasakan dalam hidupnya akhir-akhir ini. Dan entah sejak kapan semuanya berawal, tapi—

Ia merasa kosong ketika Yesung tidak berada disekitarnya. Ya, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran _namja_ manis itu. Jadi wajar bukan kalau ia bersikap seperti ini?

Tapi ada perilaku aneh yang ia tangkap dari sekretarisnya itu akhir-akhir ini. Entahlah, tapi jika ia boleh berkata sombong, ia sering memergoki Yesung tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Dan tatapan mata itu seolah menyiratkan sebuah perasaan—

—entahlah apa itu. Tapi apakah mungkin _namja_ itu menyukainya?

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, sejak kapan pula pikirannya mulai dipengaruhi oleh _namja_ manis itu? haaah, nampaknya otaknya sudah mulai ikut bermasalah akibat beratnya pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini. Lagipula kalau memang _namja_ manis itu menyukainya, apa masalahnya?

Ia pun kembali menghela nafas panjang dan mulai membereskan kertas-kertas serta dokumen yang berserakan diatas mejanya. Setelah membereskan semuanya, ia pun merogoh ponselnya dan mulai memencet salah salah satu nomor disana.

"..."

"Temani aku minum malam ini.."

"..."

"_Aish_! Aku tidak peduli kau sedang apa sekarang. Lima belas menit lagi aku tunggu kau ditempat biasa.."

_Klik!_

Dan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tanpa mau mendengarkan protes seorang Lee Donghae, Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak.

Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah keluar ruangan. Sekali lagi ia melirik keruangan Yesung hanya memastikan sekretarisnya itu sudah benar-benar pulang. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus menghela nafas sedikit kecewa.

Gelap. Kyuhyun menyusuri lorong perkantoran dengan langkah cepat. Biasanya akan ada beberapa orang yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, tapi kenapa hari ini begitu sepi? Lalu kenapa semua lampu harus dimatikan seperti ini? Tidakkah petugas keamanan tahu bahwa masih ada dia disini? _Aish!_

Berulang kali ia menengok kebelakang hanya untuk memastikan memang tidak ada orang disana. Ia sedikit bergidik dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju_ lift_.

"_Sajangnim?"_

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup sembari menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Suara itu...

Suara itu muncul tiba-tiba dan entah darimana asalnya. Dan membuat Kyuhyun semakin merinding adalah wujudnya yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun lihat. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat, tapi kali ini ada suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Lagi-lagi ia menelan ludahnya takut, ia pun mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan...

"WAAAAA! HANTUUUU!"teriak Kyuhyun seketika. Secepat kilat ia berlari dan memencet tombol _lift _dengan panik. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja berubah pucat pasi. Ketakutan.

"YA! Kyu! Tunggu aku!"

"Eh? Bagaimana hantu itu bisa tau namaku?"gumamnya. Ia pun semakin bergidik takut.

"YA! Siapa yang hantu disini!"

Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya "Ye-Yesung..?"ucapnya ragu

"Iya, ini aku! Orang yang sudah dianggap hantu olehmu.. _Tck_! Menyebalkan.."poutnya kesal sembari berkacak pinggang didepan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

Perlahan raut pucat wajah Kyuhyun memudar, berganti dengan raut kesal "YA! Siapa yang menyuruhmu berdiri dibelakangku seperti itu bodoh! Wajar saja kalau aku mengira kau itu hantu.."balasnya tak mau kalah

_Ting!_

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, mereka pun memasuki _lift _dan melanjutkan pembicaraan -atau mungkin perdebatan- yang terpotong.

"Lagipula, bukankah kau sudah pulang? Kenapa masih ada disini?"lanjut Kyuhyun

Yesung menghela nafas sedikit kasar "Aku belum pulang. Tadi aku tertidur di toilet"singkatnya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit malu ketika harus mengatakan hal ini. Bukankah ia akan terlihat bodoh didepan Kyuhyun? _Aish!_

Dan sudah bisa ia duga, Kyuhyun langsung tertawa keras. Meremehkan? Menertawakan kebodohannya? Haah, apalah itu. Yang jelas, semua ini terasa begitu menyebalkan.

"Hahaha.. Tertidur? Di toilet? Hahaha.."

"Bahkan ditempat seperti itupun kau bisa tertidur? Hahaha.. Bodoh.."

Yesung hanya bisa menahan kekesalannya "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya, menatap heran Yesung "Apa?"

Yesung tersenyum penuh arti, sedikit menyibakkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi keningnya "Jika semua karyawan tahu, bahwa ternyata direktur mereka yang dianggap sempurna ini adalah—" Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Seorang yang penakut? Dan parahnya kau takut hantu!"

"YA!"teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hahaha..."

Spontan,satu tangan Kyuhyun menutup mulut Yesung, membuat Yesung harus menahan tawanya "Hmmmppp..Hahaha.."

"YA! Berhenti tertawa!" Kali ini ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membekap mulut Yesung, dengan punggung Yesung menempel pada dadanya membuat seolah-olah ia tengah memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

_Deg!_

Seketika itu juga, Yesung menghentikan tawanya. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, ia menjadi sedikit salah tingkah ketika ia menyadari posisi mereka sekarang. Perlahan, Ia pun melepaskan bekapan tangannya dan sedikit menjauh.

Mencoba untuk rileks, Kyuhyun berdeham sebelum membuka suaranya "Kita satu sama. Jadi tak perlu dilanjutkan lagi.."

Sama halnya seperti Kyuhyun, Yesung pun mencoba untuk tidak gugup, walau tak dipungkiri kecepatan denyut jantungnya masih jauh dari kata normal saat ini "baiklah..baiklah.."

_Ting!_

Mereka berdua melangkah keluar, masing-masing hendak berjalan kearah yang berlawanan.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok.."ucap Yesung.

Kyuhyun berbalik_ "_Tunggu! Kau—"

Sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya "Apa kau akan pergi ke bar itu?"

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang Yesung berikan.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa pergi bersama. Kebetulan aku dan Donghae berjanji akan bertemu disana.."

Yesung mengangkat alisnya, bingung. Tidak langsung menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun. Apa sesungguhnya ini ajakan pulang bersama? Atau memang hanya sebuah kebetulan semata?

Yesung masih terdiam, sibuk menebak-nebak apa yang tengah ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian ia sedikit tersentak saat tangan Kyuhyun menariknya pergi dari sana.

"_Kajja_.."ajak Kyuhyun.

'Hae.. jangan datang ke tempat biasa. Kutunggu kau di _Coffe Bar K_' ketik Kyuhyun pada layar ponsel _touchscreen_-nya sebelum ia mulai memacu _ferrari_-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat sesak. Lampu warna-warni bergantian berkedip. Berbagai jenis musik dimainkan. Semakin menambah kemeriahan yang sudah tercipta. Beberapa orang mulai meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya diatas lantai dansa ketika dentuman musik mengalun semakin keras. Bau menyengat alkohol bercampur menjadi satu dengan aroma parfum dan asap rokok yang mengepul disetiap sudut ruangan.

"Hai tampan.. Kau akan bosan jika minum sendiri seperti itu.. Mau aku temani?"tanya seorang wanita dengan nada menggoda

"Tidak. Aku sedang menunggu temanku"jawab Kyuhyun datar

Penolakan demi penolakan Kyuhyun lontarkan setiap ada wanita penghibur dan sejenisnya mencoba mendekatinya, merayunya bahkan mencumbunya. Jika biasanya ia hanya akan diam, membiarkan wanita-wanita itu menemani atau melakukan apa saja padanya tapi tidak kali ini. Aneh? Ah, bahkan dia sendiri memang merasa ini aneh. Seakan ada sesuatu hal oh bukan, ralat, tapi seseorang lah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"YA! Cho! Kau!"

Donghae yang baru saja tiba, langsung berteriak sangat keras begitu matanya menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun dideretan sofa VIP.

"Hai Hae..kau sudah datang.."sapa Kyuhyun santai.

Mata Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas dari meja _bartender_ yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter didepannya. Lebih tepatnya, ia sedang mengamati gerak-gerik seseorang yang tampak berbincang dengan salah satu _bartender_ cantik disana. Tapi, ketika iris cokelat-nya bertabrakan dengan iris kelam itu, ia pun langsung mengalihkannya.

_Plak! _

"_Aish!_ Kenapa memukulku?"protes Kyuhyun ketika sebuah pukulan tiba-tiba melayang bebas dikepalanya.

Donghae mendengus keras seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa disamping Kyuhyun.

"Selalu saja begitu. Mempermainkanku!"keluhnya

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan sahabatnya itu. Tak berniat memberi tanggapan, ia pun mengangkat botol _wine_ dan menuangkan-nya kedalam gelasnya sendiri. Menggoyang-goyangkan gelas tersebut dengan satu tangannya, seraya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang _namja_ manis.

"Lagi-lagi kau seperti itu! Kau tau Cho! aku bahkan harus merelakan kencan pertamaku dengan _namja_ blonde itu ketika kau mengatakan kau menungguku ditempat biasa!"

"Dan lalu! Saat aku sudah hampir tiba disana, dengan seenaknya kau mengubah tempatnya. Membuatku harus memutar seratus delapan puluh derajat arah tujuanku untuk sampai kemari!"

"Jika tau seperti ini, aku akan ikut membawa Eunhyuk kemari!" Donghae terus saja mengeluh, melemparkan protes-protesnya yang nyatanya tak satupun didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Tampaknya, untuk kesekian kali dalam sejarah persahabatannya dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae harus menelan mentah-mentah kekesalannya. Ia pun hanya bisa meluapkannya dengan cara merebut gelas _wine_ Kyuhyun dan menenggaknya tanpa ampun.

_Glek Glek Glek!_

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kyuhyun berubah tegang, bahkan tatapan matanya terlihat berkilat. Marah? Kesal? Atau—

"Hei Cho~ kau kenapa?"tanya Donghae ketika ia sadar perubahan mimik wajah Kyuhyun. Apa itu karena dia sudah merebut gelasnya? Atau..? Donghae pun mengikuti kemana arah tatapan Kyuhyun. Oh...

—cemburu?

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal tanpa sadar, tangannya terkepal erat ketika ia lihat seorang _namja _tampan menghampiri Yesung dan merangkul bahunya. Sungguh, ia tidak suka pemandangan saat ini. Bahkan rasanya darahnya seolah ikut mendidih ketika sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dipipi _chubby_ sang _namja_ manis. Dan hal yang membuatnya dua kali lipat merasa marah adalah saat Yesung tersenyum pada orang itu. Detik berikutnya orang itu seperti membisikkan sesuatu pada Yesung dan mereka pun tertawa begitu riang. Oh, cukup!

"Kyu-ah?"panggil Donghae

_Sret!_

Kyuhyun kembali merebut gelas yang masih berada dalam genggaman Donghae, kembali menuangkan cairan _wine_ kedalam gelas dan langsung meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak.

Apa yang salah disini? Kenapa ia merasa panas seperti ini?

"Kau...cemburu?"tanya Donghae telak

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Donghae marah "Cemburu? Aku cemburu pada siapa hah?!"bentaknya.

"Kau menyukai Kim Yesung, Cho?"tanya Donghae lagi, penasaran.

"Hei! Jangan berkata omong kosong!"marahnya lagi. Suasana hatinya berubah buruk sekarang. Rasanya ada emosi yang membuncah, yang ingin ia keluarkan. Tapi ia tidak tau bagaimana melakukannya. Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa melampiaskannya pada botol-botol _wine _didepannya.

Donghae menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran dibelakangnya, tak berniat melanjutkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah ia pastikan tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia mengerti bagaimana sahabatnya itu. Diam-diam ia pun tersenyum penuh arti, menatap Kyuhyun dan Yesung bergantian.

Bukankah itu pertanda baik? Itu artinya secara perlahan Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa membuka kembali hatinya. Dan Donghae yakin, cepat atau lambat, sahabatnya itu pasti akan menceritakan semuanya padanya. Benar begitu kan?

_Prok! Prok! Prok!_

Pandangan mereka bersamaan beralih keatas panggung dimana Yesung kini tengah berdiri, bersiap melakukan tugasnya menghibur para pengunjung. Alunan musik mulai mengalun diikuti oleh suara indah milik Yesung. _Vocal-_nya begitu kuat dan dalam. Dan harus Kyuhyun akui, ia suka suara itu. Kemarahan yang sempat ia rasakan tadi pun memudar begitu saja. Matanya tak pernah lepas sedetik pun dari panggung, begitu terhanyut akan pesona dan kemerduan suara sang _namja_ manis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. Akhirnya ia menemukan kesamaan antara mereka berdua. Yesung dan Seohyun. Ya, mereka sama-sama pandai bernyanyi dan memiliki suara yang merdu. Ia ingat ketika ia sedang bersedih ataupun kesal, _yeoja_ itu akan selalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya, menghiburnya dan kemudian berakhir dengan senda gurau antara mereka.

Oh! kenapa ia jadi menyamakan Yesung dengan dia? Dan tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan muncul dibenaknya.

"Tidak"gumamnya pelan. Ia menutup matanya dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Tak bisa lagi fokus pada _namja_ manis yang masih bernyanyi diatas panggung itu.

"Aku tidak boleh.."

Donghae yang menyadari perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu pun langsung menepuk pelan tubuhnya "Cho? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?'

Hanya sebuah anggukan pelan yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban. Donghae bukan orang sebodoh itu yang bisa dengan mudahnya percaya. Ingat, ia sahabat Kyuhyun sejak kecil bukan? Jadi ia tau semua semua hal tentang Kyuhyun. Dari sikap yang Kyuhyun perlihatkan, ia tau kali ini sahabatnya itu pasti tengah teringat—

—wanita itu.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

_Flashback : On_

_._

_Oktober, 2008 ; 19.01pm_

_._

"_Oppa_.. Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu.."ucap Seohyun pelan

Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah berkutat dengan PSP diatas tempat tidurnya hanya menjawab sekenanya tanpa menatap Seohyun "Hm, katakan..."

"..."

"Kenapa malah diam? Ada apa?"tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan mata menatap benda hitam kesayangannya.

"..."

Kyuhyun pun mem-_pause game_-nya, mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, menatap Seohyun yang kini tertunduk ditempatnya "Sayang?"

"_O-oppa_.. A-aku ingin kita putus.."

_Deg!_

Kyuhyun tercenggang, sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar "Apa yang kau katakan Seohyun-ah.. Kau pasti sedang bercanda kan?"

"Tidak. A-aku serius _Oppa_.."

"... Kalau begitu beri aku satu alasan kuat kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau mengatakan hal ini.."

"..."

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak punya alasan bukan?"senyum Kyuhyun samar.

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi—"

"Sepertinya kau hanya terlalu lelah.. Apa ada sesuatu hal yang kau khawatirkan, hm?"

"..."

"Apa itu karena perkataan _Omma_ yang menginginkan kita bertunangan? Apa benar begitu?"

"..."

"Jika memang begitu, aku bisa katakan padanya kita akan bertunangan setelah aku dan kau lulus dari universitas. Beres bukan? Jadi kau tidak perlu sekhawatir ini, sampai harus membuatmu mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal seperti ini.."

"_Oppa_.."

"Hm?"

"A-alasannya adalah karena aku..."

"Ya? karena apa?"

"Ka-karena aku..A-aku..."

.  
_Flashback : Off_

_._

_._

_._

...

_._

_._

_._

Malam itu, Donghae mengantarkan Kyuhyun yang sudah mabuk berat ke apartement-nya. Dengan susah payah, ia membopong tubuh Kyuhyun yang berat kedalam kamarnya. Setelah ia selesai meletakkan Kyuhyun diatas kasur, dia tidak langsung pergi. Menatap sahabatnya iba ketika ia kembali mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhun sebelum _namja_ tampan itu tumbang.

.

_Flashback : On_

.

"Hae-ah, sejujurnya aku takut.."ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa yang kau takutkan Cho?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kenapa rasanya ini—"Kyuhyun tak langsung melanjutkan ucapannya, ia menghela nafas dan kembali menyesap gelas _wine_ kedelapan-nya malam ini.

"—salah"lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Apa perkataanku tadi benar Cho? Kau.. menyukainya?"

"..."

"Kim Yesung? Kau menyukainya?"ulang Donghae.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi, tidakkah ini salah Hae?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun_ intens_, berharap ia akan bisa memancing Kyuhyun untuk bercerita padanya "Apa yang salah? Kau jatuh cinta lagi?"

Tak ada jawaban dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Hei Cho, jika itu yang kau pikirkan tentu saja itu bukan kesalahan.."

Tetap tak ada respon.

"atau karena dia _namja_?"Donghae terus melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan pada Kyuhyun. Tak berhenti untuk mencoba mencari tau sebanyak-banyaknya tentang hal ini. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah terbuka dengan orang lain. Bahkan ia sebagai sahabatnya pun sulit mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya ada dipikiran Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin.."singkat Kyuhyun

"Hei, lalu apa salahnya kalau dia _namja_? Kau juga tau aku juga seorang _gay_ bukan? Aku menyukai _namja_ dan aku tidak malu untuk mengakui hal itu.."

Kyuhyun memilih diam. Jika ia boleh jujur, itu memang bukan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Ini pasti tentang wanita itu bukan? Seo Joo-Hyun. Oh, ayolah Cho..semuanya bahkan sudah berlalu lima tahun yang lalu..Jangan buat dirimu terus menerus hidup dalam kesalahan yang bukan sepenuhnya salahmu.."

"Tidak, Hae-ah.. Itu murni kesalahanku..."

Donghae mengacak rambutnya kasar, sedikit kesal karena jika sudah menyangkut masalah wanita itu, Kyuhyun akan berubah menjadi seorang yang sentimentil seperti ini "Oh, Kyu.. aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada diotakmu itu! ini takdir! Dan kau harus terima itu.."

"Aku tetap tidak bisa.. Rasanya—"

—Berat.."

Donghae lagi-lagi harus menghela nafas panjang "Aku yakin Seohyun juga tak menginginkan kau hidup seperti ini.."

"Benarkah? Jika begitu, kenapa setiap malam ia selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Menampakkan tangisannya. Dan membuatku selalu dipenuhi rasa bersalah?"

"Itu mungkin karena kau yang belum bisa merelakannya pergi.."

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam.

"Tapi—"

Kekesalan Donghae sudah mendekati puncaknya, ia pun berdiri dari duduknya "Terserahlah Cho! tapi menurutku kau memang harus mengubur masa lalumu dan kembali menata masa depanmu itu!"

"Aku tidak bisa.."

"Kau bukan tidak bisa! tapi kau tidak mau!"

"Entahlah.."

"_Aish_, kau ini! Dasar keras kepala!"

.

_Flashback : Off_

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Haiiiiiiiiii... akhirnya bisa update juga...hehehe...Masih ada yang nunggu? :DD

Dan seperti yang sudah pernah aku bilang sebelumnya, jangan berharap banyak untuk aku bisa update cepat. Aku hanya bisa update antara waktu 2 minggu sampai sebulan sekali. Jadi aku minta maaf bagi kalian yang kecewaaa...^^"

Terima kasih untuk semuaaaaaaaa yang sudah ngasih masukan buatku tentang masalah alur cerita.. Aku sungguh berterima kasih dan sangat menghargai pendapat kalian... I love you! ^^

Untuk chapter ini, masalalu Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit mulai terungkap kan? Hehehe.. makanya aku banyak bikin flashback...Bosen? atau bingung? Ya, harap terima aja lah ya..#plaak *ga kreatif* XDD

_And the last, still mind to review?_

_Thank you...^^_

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**.**

**Hellgirl, fairy hyun, ranimaharsi, Harpaairiry, aku suka ff, sisil li24, babykyusung, Guest, tinachalite saranghaejanggeunsuk, niraa, LalaClouds, nin nina, BlueDaimonds, kjwzz, sjflywin, Guest, szasza harnis, tety sinaga 9, Jy, yeyepapo, TrinCloudSparkyu, mels, hera3424, rinny agustya, Dewi CloudSparkyu, cloudya, KyundaClouds, Vilsha SparkClouds, Han Haneul, sardonyx3424, blankofmemorry, won, Guest, 989seohye, yuran212, Guest, CloudsYesungie, kim soora 71, Cha2LoveKorean, GaemCloud, SuziiJeremyKim KyuSung, ryani clouds, cloudssparkyu, Yanie, dea double kim**

**.**

**Jeongmal Gomawoyo~~~ chu!**


End file.
